LOVER NEW EXO, etc
by RyeoEunRim
Summary: Kai seorang dokter dengan latar kehidupan menyedihkan. Chanyeol seorang mafia yang terpaksa menjadi seperti ini. Mereka saling jatuh cinta tapi harus berpisah. Sebuah takdir salah alamat menghampiri mereka. "Apa kau tidak bisa di sini?"/"Dekat dengan pria bersenjata seperti ini sangat berbahaya." ChanKai! Uke! Kai! Chanyeol! Seme! GS, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, alur
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

LOVER

Author: RyeoEunRim

Cast: Member Exo, etc.

Rated: T

Pairing: Chankai, KrisTao, etc.

Genre: Romance, drama, crime, friendship, etc.

Disclaimer: EXO punya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, SM Ent, EXO L, orangtua dll. Tapi cerita ini punyaku ^_^! Jadi aku pinjam EXOnya ya? **Inspired by Seven oops-Lover.**

Summary: Kai seorang dokter dengan latar kehidupan menyedihkan. Chanyeol seorang mafia yang terpaksa menjadi seperti ini. Mereka saling jatuh cinta tapi harus berpisah. Sebuah takdir salah alamat menghampiri mereka. "Apa kau tidak bisa di sini?" / "Dekat dengan pria bersenjata seperti ini sangat berbahaya." **ChanKai! Uke! Kai! Chanyeol! Seme! GS, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan dll.**

 **NO FLAME! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

 **HAPPY READING ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima, Peru, 2003

" _Te traiciona nuestro grupo?"_ (Apa kau berkhianat pada kelompok kami?) tanya lebih tepatnya berteriak pada seorang pria yang sudah babak belur dengan darah mengalir dari hidung dan telinganya. Keadaannya benar-benar mengenaskan. Sebuah gergaji mesin sudah disiapkan untuk memotong tubuh pria itu.

"Yo quería salir. Ya no puedo ... ya no podía dar información de mi país. No quiero ser el enemigo de mi propio país ."(A… a… aku ingin keluar. Aku tidak bisa lagi… aku tidak bisa lagi memberimu informasi negaraku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi musuh negaraku sendiri). satu balok kayu besar mendarat tepat di dada pria itu. Pria itu kembali mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Se trata de todas las manos equivocadas y la cabeza salvaje. Tengo que castigar y su castigo es ... " (Ini semua salah tangan dan kepala kosongmu. Aku harus menghukum dan hukuman yang pantas adalah…). seorang pria berbadan besar datang, membawa sebuah gergaji mesin dan… kalian tahu apa yang penyiksaan ia selalu mendengar dan melihatnya. Muak, marah dan sedih. Ia mau menolong tapi apa dayanya? Ia tahu. Sangat tahu bahkan. Tubuhnya sangat kotor sama seperti pria yang memerintah penyiksaan itu. Ia ingin mengeluarkan seluruh darah yang ada di tubuhnya sampai tidak tersisa setitik pun. Tapi itu percuma karena darahnya tetap kotor, ia tetap hidup dengan uang kotor. Kalian bisa bilang dia sok suci, seharusnya ia bersyukur karena ia masih bisa makan sangat mewah meskipun dari uang kotor. Tidak! Ia tidak bisa melakukan hal sehina itu. Ia memikirkan masa depannya, bagaimana dengan anak dan istrinya nanti jika mereka tahu ayahnya masih keturunan buronan penjahat nomor satu di Asia?

LOVER

Chapter 1: Cold.

Gangnam, Korea Selatan, 2004.

Keputusannya ini gila. Ia menantang maut dengan nekat bersekolah di Korea. Ayahnya merupakan buronan NIS sejak 10 tahun lalu karena dugaan pembunuhan CEO perusahaan persenjataan. Bukan dugaan tapi memang kenyataan. Ayahnya yang membunuh CEO itu karena bajingan yang sudah lama mati itu tidak mau memasok senjata lagi sedangkan sekutu Amerika ayahnya sudah jarang memasok. Jadi, dia terpaksa membunuh CEO itu lalu memerintahkan tangan kanannya untuk meneruskan perusahaan untuk menjadi pemasok senjata mereka. Ide yang sangat cemerlang.

Park Chanyeol memang gila. Ia memutuskan untuk ikut Ibunya ke Korea. Ayah dan Ibunya bercerai dan ia lebih memilih mengikuti Ibunya dan memakai nama Korea. Jika dibandingkan di Peru hidupnya di sana lebih mewah daripada di sini. Tapi, ada satu yang ada di sini tapi tidak ada di sana, pria bersenjata. Ia sangat ingin menjauhi mereka.

"Eomma, aku berangkat dulu!"

Chanyeol segera berlari keluar rumahnya. Hari ini sekolah pertamanya tapi ia malah bangun terlambat dan ia berakhir kejar-kejaran dengan waktu. Di Peru ia tidak pernah berlari seperti ini ke sekolah karena ia home schooling menghindari para pembunuh bayaran. Taktik ayahnya benar. Ia sudah berulang kali mendapat percobaan pembunuhan tapi ia selalu lolos. Karena itu ia ingin tinggal di Korea menghindari semua itu tapi malah sepertinya ini salah.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana?"

Chanyeol menggeram kesal melihat sekumpulan beberapa gangster sekolah lain menghalangi langkahnya menuju gerbang sekolah yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Mereka pasti ingin memalak tapi ia sedang tidak membawa uang karena ia malas.

"Aku tidak punya uang. Jadi, minggir." perintah Chanyeol berusaha menerobos mereka tapi salah satu dari mereka mendorong Chanyeol cukup kuat sampai-sampai membuat pria berrambut cokelat itu kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Kau sangat tahu apa keinginan kami. Tapi kau tidak tahu siapa kami."

"Dan kami tidak percaya pada elakkan basi seperti itu."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan dompetnya, memberi tahukan isinya hanya beberapa uang koin dan kartu ATM. "Aku tidak bohong." ucap Chanyeol kembali memasukkan dompetnya dan berniat menerobos mereka.

"Tapi, kau memiliki kartu ATM itu sudah sangat cukup. Berikan!"

"Shireo! Ini milikku!" teriak Chanyeol sangat berani untuk orang baru di lingkungan ini melawan lebih tepat membentak anggota gangster sekolah lain yang sangat brutal ini. Salah satu dari mereka maju berniat menghajarnya. Chanyeol yang tidak siap jatuh ke tanah dengan pipi lebam dan mulut mengeluarkan darah.

"Berikan atau kami akan mengahajarmu lebih dari ini."

Ia keras kepala dan pria yang memiliki prinsip tidak akan merubah keputusannya meskipun diacungi senjata atau puluhan pria berbadan besar. Ia berakhir dipukuli sampai sangat babak belur.

"Kalian berhenti atau kalian aku laporkan pada pihak berwajib!"

Chanyeol berusaha menengadah meskipun sulit karena tubuhnya serasa mati rasa karena dipukuli terus menerus. Yang jelas tadi ia mendengar suara seorang gadis. Ia juga mendengar suara derap langkah dan sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam, kaus kaki selutut dan rok SMA yang sewarna dengan celananya, mungkin satu sekolah dengannya.

"Wah. Pahlawan kesingan seorang wanita dia bisa apa?"

"112, itu nomor kantor polisi. Pamanku bekerja disana sebagai seorang kapten yang sering memukuli para tersangka agar mau mengaku. Mungkin kontak pribadinya saja." ancam gadis bersurai cokelat gelap tertata rapi tanpa hiasan apapun.

"Kita bisa bicara baik-baik, kan?"

"Tapi, tidak bisa. Jika sampai dalam hitungan ketiga kalian tidak pergi aku benar menghubungi pamanku. Hana… dul…" belum sempat ia selesai menghitung gangster kelas teri itu pergi dengan segala umpatan tertuju untuk gadis tadi dan Chanyeol tentunya. Gadis itu berjongkok di hadapan Chanyeol, membantu Chanyeol duduk dan mengcek luka-luka di tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kau perlu mendapat beberap jahitan. Kau sepertinya murid baru yang menjadi pembicaraan di SM High School."

Kali ini Chanyeol menatap jelas wanita di hadapannya. Wajah tannya berbalut sedikit make up tipis, kesan natural yang terpancar di wajah gadis bername tag Kim Kai ini. Gadis bernama Kai tersebut membantu Chanyeol berdiri, membopongnya dengan hati-hati masuk ke sekolah. Mereka telat tapi melihat keadaan orang yang dibawa Kai membuat satpam mengijinkan mereka masuk dan membantu Kai membawa Chanyeol ke unit ruang kesehatan sekolah yang mirip seperti klinik.

Kai membaringkan Chanyeol di tempat tidur, melepas blazer sekolahnya dan menggunting sedikit bagian seragam Chanyeol. Ia pergi sebentar untuk menyiapkan suntikan anestesi untuk membius Chanyeol karena beberapa lukanya memerlukan jahitan. Chanyeol membelak, menyingkirkan tangannya, takut. Ia takut. Melihat perawakannya saja Chanyeol sudah tahu kalau orang di hadapannya ini murid SMA apa bisa ia menyuntik dengan benar.

"Wae? Kau takut? Aku ini ketua dari unit ruang kesehatan di sini. Aku asisten yang membantu pekerjaan dokter jaga di sini. Jadi, aku sudah dilatih dan aku berpengalaman." ucap Kai memberitahu siapa dirinya dan bagaimana bisa ia melakukan ini. Ia bercita-cita menjadi dokter karena itu ia bisa meraih posisi ini karena cita-citanya itu. Chanyeol masih menatapnya dengan tidak percaya dan takut.

"Aku tidak akan membuat tanganmu patah. Itu dulu saat aku belajar saat SMP. Serahkan tanganmu karena luka itu harus segera dijahit." ucap Kai penuh penekanan di kata terakhirnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas, menyerahkan tangannya untuk disuntik dan dijahit di luka yang cukup besar di tangan kanannya.

"Apa kau Park Chanyeol?" tanya Kai disela-sela aktivitasnya menjahit luka Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bergumam hm lalu menatap Kai yang begitu serius dan hati-hati melakukan jahitan di tangan Chanyeol, dia benar-benar ahli sepertinya.

"Apa kau tidak mau mengucapkan sesuatu? Aku sudah menolongmu."

"Gomashamnida." Kai tersenyum kecil. Tanpa sadar pria yang sedang ia jahit itu balas tersenyum, semakin memperhatika Kai yang dengan telaten dan hati-hati menjahit lukanya. Ia salah menduga kalau gadis ini perawat gadungan atau dokter gadungan.

"Mianhaeyo, aku tadi sempat meragukan keahlianmu ini" ucap Chanyeol sambil sedikit menundukkan beberapa kali kepalanya, Kai tertawa kecil mendengarnya ia sudah biasa mendapat kalimat tidak percaya seperti itu tapi sekarang ia sudah sedikit diakui.

"Gwenchana, aku sudah biasa mendengarnya." Chanyeol kembali tertegun menatapi senyum Kai. Senyum manis yang sangat lebar.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia baru sadar kalau Kai mengetahui namanya dan juga ia anak baru di sekolah ini. Kai menatapnya sebentar lalu menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Kehadiranmu sudah ditunggu murid-murid wanita. Bahkan ada seorang siswi yang meretas website sekolah demi bisa mengambil foto dan biodatamu lalu ditempel di papan pengumuman. Karena itu aku tahu namamu."

Chanyeol beroh ria. Ia kembali menatap Kai yang sudah selesai menjahit lukanya, menutupnya dan kembali membersihkan luka-luka di wajah Chanyeol.

"Apa kau menguasai bela diri?" Chanyeol menatap heran Kai, darimana gadis ini tahu ia bela diri. Apa di papan pengumuman itu tertulis juga keahliannya? Tapi, ia tidak menjelaskan di formulirnya waktu itu.

"Darimana kau tahu? Apa di papan pengumuman itu ditulis juga?"

"Anniyo." jawab Kai. Ia mengambil sebuah perban, menempelkannya di luka yang ada di pelipis Chanyeol. "Di dalam bela diri tidak diajarkan menghajar orang lain. Kau benar-benar mengingat ajaran itu, kan?" tebak Kai masih dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Aku pandai bela diri Judo. Kau?"

"Aku taekwondo" jawab Kai sambil melepas sarung tangannya, membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia kembali duduk di samping ranjang Chanyeol, membantunya agar bisa duduk lebih tegak.

"Kau juga pasti mengingat ajaran itu." ucap Chanyeol kali ini berani mendekatkan wajahnya, memperhatikan lebih jelas wajah Kai. Mata cokelat terangnya, hidung mungilnya dan bibir merah itu. Wajah yang benar-benar indah dan cantik menurutnya. "Kita orang yang sama-sama mengingat ajaran paling penting. Apa kita sudah ditakdirkan?" Kai tersenyum mendengar spekulasi Chanyeol soal pertemuan mereka yang sangat tiba-tiba. Kai menolongnya dari para gangster teri itu, membersihkan luka-lukanya, dan sama-sama memiliki keahlian yang sama.

"Entah. Minggu depan luka baru bisa dilepas, kau juga harus mensterilkan luka ini setiap hari jika kau mau sembuh, arrachi?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya menatap Kai sangat menelisik, lalu bertanya satu hal yang membuat Kai sedikit salah tingkah.

"Apa harus disterilkan?"

"Tentu, tidak perlu setiap hari 3 atau 4 kali dalam seminggu. Kau bisa meminta dokter pribadimu atau kau bisa melakukannya di rumah sakit."

"Aku ingin kau yang melakukannya."

Kai semakin tersenyum lebar, apa ia boleh berharap sedikit kalau Chanyeol menyukainya. Chanyeol balas tersenyum, mereka saling bersitatap cukup lama sampai Kai menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan jawaban yang sangat Chanyeol harapkan.

"Boleh, apa tidak terlalu jauh dan tidak mengganggu waktu belajarmu?"

"Memang jauh dan mengganggu tapi aku mau kau yang mensterilkan luka ini. Selain mensterilkan luka ini aku boleh datang dengan alasan lain."

"Tentu. Aku menerima tamu siapa saja yang berkunjung, Chanyeol-ssi." mereka saling melempar senyum lebar, tatapan hangat dan perasaan yang mulai tumbuh meskipun mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi diantara mereka nanti. Yang ada di pikiran mereka sekarang adalah saling melempar pandangan hangat dan senyum manis. Suara pintu unit ruang kesehatan terbuka, memutus kontak mata mereka yang sangat panjang dan tidak akan pernah berakhir jika tidak ada suara pintu terbuka dan seorang pria berumur sekitar 27 tahun masuk.

"Apa ada yang terluka, Kai-ya?"

Kai segera bangun dari duduknya, menghampiri si pria yang ternyata seorang dokter jaga di sini. Dokter yang memiliki otak diatas rata-rata dokter normal. Namanya Choi Siwon, seorang dokter sekaligus guru bagi Kai. Beliau yang mengajari Kai dari hal paling dasar dalam pengobatan sampai tingkat yang sedikit sulit, menjahit luka seperti itu. Tekatnya benar-benar kuat untuk menjadi seorang dokter bahkan ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sejak dini.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Kai sejak tadi, sejak gadis berkulit tan itu bangun dari duduknya, beralih duduk di hadapan dokter Choi, menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengannya dan luka yang diderita Chanyeol. Sangat menarik memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kai, sangat sangat sangat menarik malah.

"Kau istirahat saja di sini. Kai akan mengantarkan surat ijinmu karena kalian satu kelas."

Dewi Fortuna sedang memihaknya karena ia bisa sekelas dengan gadis yang menarik perhatiannya sejak tadi. Gadis yang sangat berbeda dengan mantan-mantan pacarnya di Peru, sangat berbeda. Begitu Kai keluar, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela unit ruang kesehatan itu, menatap Kai yang sedang berlari kecil menuju gedung sekolah yang sedikit jauh. Sungguh lucu memperhatikan dia.

.

.

.

"JINJJA?!"

Kai menutup telinganya mendengar pekikkan yang sangat berlebihan menurutnya keluar dari mulut temannya ini. Ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban ya dan memberi kepastian ia memang bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan mengobati luka-luka namja itu.

"Apa dia tampan? Aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya." ucap Luhan temannya yang tadi menjerit saat Kai menceritakan soal Chanyeol. Luhan mendorong kursi rodanya mendekati Kai, menatap Kai penuh harap agar segera menceritakan semuanya secara detail.

"Dia tampan. Kau tidak takut kalau Sehun mendengarnya?" tanya Kai sambil meminum sodanya rakus, menerima beberapa suapan cemilan dari tangan Luhan.

"Aku hanya mengaguminya saja, hatiku tetap untuk Sehun~" Kai menutup setengah wajahnya dengan jaket yang ia kenakan, terkejut mendengar kalimat rayuan keluar dari mulut Luhan yang dikenal sangat kalem dan pintar bisa juga merayu seperti itu.

"Omo, Princess Luhan sudah bisa merayu, eoh" Luhan segera menyuapi Kai dengan cemilan lagi agar Kai tutup mulut. Mereka kembali tertawa, Luhan menatapi secara seksama wajah Kai yang lebih berbinar dan cerah dari biasanya, wajah yang biasa dikeluarkan saat sedang jatuh cinta, apa temannya ini sedang jatuh cinta.

"Apa kau mulai tertarik dengannya?" tanya Luhan menopang dagunya, memperhatikan wajah Kai lebih seksama. Kai mengangkat bahunya, tangannya merogoh snack yang berada di dekapannya, "Mungkin saja, aku tertarik berteman dengannya. Tapi, kalau menjurus ke hati, terlalu cepat." Luhan mengangguk, memundurkan kursi rodanya dan kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas, Choi sonsaengnim? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti hukum-hukum tidak jelas itu." Keluh Kai sambil mengeluarkan buku tebal yang lumayan banyak dari tasnya. Ia dan Luhan jarang sekali pulang ke rumah, mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di sebuah ruangan bekas yang mereka sulap menjadi ruang belajar sekaligus tempat tinggal mereka. Menghabiskan waktu dengan buku, adu argument, dan mengobrol terutama Luhan. Bisa dibilang ini basecamp mereka.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya, warna cokelat. Warna yang mengingatkan dirinya akan Kai. Ia tersenyum menatapi lukanya. Kalau bukan karena gangster teri itu pasti ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Kai. Ia harus mengumpat atau berterimakasih pada mereka. Yang jelas Chanyeol bersyukur bisa melihat gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum seperti itu?" Tiffany-Ibunya datang dan tiba-tiba saja meledek dirinya seperti tadi. "Apa tadi kau bertemu seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu?" Chanyeol menggeleng, sebagai jawaban tidak padahal ia bertemu dengan orang itu.

"Anniyo, aku hanya bertemu calon dokter yang pintar. Dia masih SMA tapi sudah bisa menjahit luka dengan baik" jawab Chanyeol, ia mengambil sepotong apel yang dibawa Tiffany, memakannya lahap. Tiffany tersenyum, ia mengelus kepala Chanyeol lalu luka-luka di tubuh Chanyeol.

"Bagimana kabar ayahmu di sana?" tangan Chanyeol sedang menyuapkan buah ke dalam mulutnya otomatis berhenti mendengar pertanyaan Tiffany tentang ayahnya itu. Selera makannya hilang setiap kali orang entah siapapun membicarakan ayahnya. Pasti, marah atau merusak mood nya.

"Apa Eomma masih mencintainya?" tanya Chanyeol kali ini dengan pandangan tajam dan dingin, pandangan yang sama persis seperti ayahnya. Tiffany tersenyum kecil menggeleng sebagai jawaban tidak, padahal hatinya masih berkata ya. Ia masih cinta, sangat mencintai mantan suaminya itu. Ia berpisah demi kebaikkan Chanyeol, ia tidak bisa melihat anaknya menjadi penerus bisnis kotor suaminya. Karena alasan itu ia bercerai dari suaminya dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea memulai hidup baru, tapi… apa suaminya akan diam begitu saja? Tidak ada yang tahu, ide-ide licik apa yang ada di otak David Park.

"Tidurlah, kau harus sekolah besok" Tiffany mengerti tatapan Chanyeol bahwa putra satu-satunya ini tidak ingin membahas ayahnya. Chanyeol mengangguk, ia kembali ke posisi tidurnya, berusaha menuju alam mimpi tapi sangat sulit. Pikirannya bercabang, jika Kai tahu kalau dirinya memiliki darah mafia apa Kai mau berteman dengannya?

.

.

.

Lima, Peru.

"What are you talking about?"

David Park. Ketua dari kelompok mafia terbesar di Peru. Ia keturunan Korea-Peru, ayahnya mewariskan bisnis kotornya ini pada dirinya sebelum kematiannya karena terbunuh oleh kelompok mafia lainnya. Sementara Ibunya masih keturunan Yakuza sudah lama meninggal 12 jam setelah melahirkan karena diracun oleh perawat gadungan yang sengaja di sewa kelompok lain.

"NIS send some of their members to this country to seek you and target members of your family. Thomas Johnson was forced to be killed by them for trying to escape and threaten the local population. "

David menendang tubuh anak buahnya hingga terpental ke dinding. Ia memijat pelipisnya kenapa ia bisa terjebak dalam situasi ini. "Where is my treasure?"tanya David sambil mengambil pistol, menyelipkannya di saku jasnya, mengapit sebatang rokok di mulutnya.

"He was in the patio and bring what boss asked for."

David tersenyum, menjetikkan jarinya tanda ia sangat bahagia karena uang berjalannya datang dan membawa barang pesanannya. Ia berjalan lebih dulu, di belakangnya para anak buahnya mengikuti dengan senjata untuk berjaga-jaga. David mengernyit melihat orang asing berdiri di samping uang berjalannya.

"Who is he?" tanya David, membuang rokoknya mendekati uang berjalannya yang sedang tersenyum, menyeringai.

"He's my driver"

"Edwerd Jung, you're my brother. But in the dirty world no one can be trusted " David menyiapkan senjatanya, menodongkannya pada uang berjalannya-Edwerd.

Edwerd terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan, tangannya gemetar bibirnya gemetar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan David dengan susah payah _,_ "He could not speak or understand English. You just take it easy. "

"But he saw me."

Suara tembakan terdengar sebanyak tiga kali. Tembakan pertama mengenai kepala supir Edwerd, dada yang pasti menembus jantung dan terakhir kaki, tembakan yang sangat cepat dan akurat. Edwerd berteriak, antara takut dan tidak ingin menjadi seperti supirnya.

"Do not ever repeat this mistake or ..." David memberi jeda ucapannya, mengarahkan mulut pistolnya tepat di kening Edwerd, "you'll be like him." ancam David, tertawa puas melihat wajah pucat dan ketakutan Edwerd.

"Where's my stuff?" David menjauhkan pistolnya, menengadahkan tangannya untuk menerima sebuah koper dan kantung hitam. David bersiul bahagia, ia membuka koper berisi narkoba itu dengan senyum bahagia dan bungkusan hitam berisi berlian. "Good job, my brother." David memasukkan berlian itu bersama koper narkobanya, memberikannya pada salah satu anak buahnya.

"Someone who works well should be rewarded accordingly," David memberikan koper cukup besar berisi dollar yang jumlahnya lumayan bahkan sangat banyak. Edwerd menerimanya, tersenyum bahagia seperti David. "Shipping next month. When I returned from Korea two in the morning we met and exchanged again. Understand?"

Edwerd mengangguk, "But, to make the drug takes a fairly long time how two months." tawar Edwerd yang langsung dibalas acungan senjata dari David. Wajahnya kembali pucat dan gemetar ketakutan merasakan mulut pistol yang dingin menyentuh tepat di tengah keningnya.

"One month." perintah David penuh penekanan, sorot matanya tajam, dingin, terkesan seperti mengintimidasi dan harus dituruti saat itu juga. Edwerd mengangguk patuh, David menjauhkan senjatanya, berjalan pergi begitu saja membawa setumpuk uang yang nilainya lebih besar daripada yang ia beri pada Edwerd.

"Prepare jet. Tomorrow we have to go to Korea, picked heir." perintah David, matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto keluarga ada dirinya, Tiffany, dan Chanyeol. Foto keluarga beberapa tahun lalu sebelum Chanyeol mengetahu ayahnya buronan penjahat nomor satu di Asia dan Amerika. Mengendalikan begitu banyak gang di Asia dan juga Amerika. Manusia penuh dosa yang rela membunuh demi uang dan kekuasaan, tidak memiliki kehormatan dan… kebahagian.

.

.

.

Gangnam, Korea Selatan.

Seperti Kai bilang waktu itu, ia menjadi bahan perhatian semua murid wanita. Ia seperti artis sekarang. Segala gerak-geriknya selalu diperhatikan bahkan saat ia melangkah ke ruang kesehatan untuk mensterilkan lukanya beberapa murid memperhatikannya dan berbisik kalau mereka iri pada Kai. Chanyeol mengetuk beberapa kali ruang kesehatan tapi tidak ada sahutan,

"Chogiyo, Kai-ssi" panggil Chanyeol, perlahan membuka pintu berwarna putih ini, masuk dengan sopan. "Kai-ssi?"

"Kau mencari Kai?" Chanyeol terperenjat kaget mendengar suara dan orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik gorden. Bukan satu orang tapi dua orang, yang satu yeoja memakai kursi roda dan satu lagi namja.

"Kai sedang keluar sebentar, ada keperluan apa?" tanya namja berkulit putih, tinggi dan berrambut cokelat lembut. Si yeoja mendorong kursinya mendekati Chanyeol, lalu tersenyum. Senyum yang memiliki ribuan arti.

"Kau mau mensterilkan lukamu?" tanya yeoja itu yang kita kehatui bernama Luhan dan namja itu Sehun. Chanyeol mengangguk, "Kau mau menunggu Kai atau aku yang mensterilkan lukamu?" tawar Luhan sambil mempersiapkan alatnya tapi Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku menunggu Kai saja"

Luhan mengangguk paham, ia kembali mendorong kursinya ke ranjang pasien, terisi oleh seorang murid yang terluka akibat bermain baseball. Sementara Sehun sibuk mencatat di sebuah papan. Chanyeol tersenyum menatapi namja dan yeoja di hadapannya ini, mereka sangat pintar dan telaten mengurusi pasien. Ia menatap jendela, menatapi sekumpulan orang yang sedang mengrubuni sesuatu.

"Apa sedang ada yang berkelahi atau yang lain?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke luar jendela, ke krumunan orang itu yang perlahan mulai menghilang dan terlihat panic. Sehun ikut menatap arah objek yang dipandangi Chanyeol, ponselnya bergetar cukup keras menandakan kalau ada seseorang yang menelfonnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _Sehun-ah, bisa kau bawakan peralatan P3K dan alat bantu pernafasan. Pramubakti di sekolah terjatuh dari tangga, detak jantungnya tidak normal sepertinya dia mengalami shock. Bisa kau bantu aku?"_

"Nde, aku ke sana sekarang" Sehun berlari keluar dari ruang kesehatan cukup kencang dan panic. Chanyeol kembali menatapi krumunan tersebut, ia bisa melihat Kai yang sedang melakukan CPR pada pria paruh baya di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum, menatap luka di lengannya sepertinya ia harus menunda mensterilkan lukanya lebih tepatnya mengajak ngobrol Kai.

"Apa kau bisa mensterilkan lukaku?"

.

.

.

Kai menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya di kursi panjang di basecampnya. Menatap jengkel acara lovey-dovey Sehun dan Luhan. Jadwal sekolah yang sangat padat dan piket menajaga ruang kesehatan menambah jadwal padatnya, bahkan ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia mencuci rambut.

"Chanyeol tadi datang dia mencarimu untuk mensterilkan lukanya tapi karena kau sedang mengrusi pramubakti tadi. Jadi, aku yang mensterilkan lukanya." Kai menegekkan tubuhnya, menatap Luhan memastikan kalau sahabatnya ini tidak berbohong atau meledekinya lagi.

"Jinjja. Sehun melihatnya juga." tambah Luhan, Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban ya dan memberi kepastian kalau yang diucapkan Luhan benar bukan bohong. Kai mengangguk, ia melirik ponselnya yang sejak tadi bergetar menampilkan sederet angka yang tidak Kai kenal. Ia menekan tombol hijau, memastikan siapa yang menelfonnya sejak tadi.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _Ternyata benar ini nomormu."_ Kai tersenyum, mengenal suara yang selalu terbayang-bayang di pikirannya, Chanyeol.

"Hm, ini nomormu? Aku akan menyimpan nomormu dan kau bisa menyimpan nomorku. Apa kau tadi datang ke ruang kesehatan?"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar pembicaraan Kai, ia tahu dan sangat jelas tahu kalau yang menelfon Kai adalah Chanyeol. Ia mendorong kursi roda Luhan keluar, tidak ingin mengganggu acara telfon Kai dan Chanyeol. Sementara, Kai hanya tersenyum dan kembali focus pada orang di sebrang sana.

" _Nde, apa pramubakti itu selamat?"_ tanya Chanyeol sambil memainkan dua lembar tiket film di tangannya sambil tersenyum, kenapa mulutnya tidak bicara langsung saja.

"Dia selamat aku cepat bertindak jadi, dia bisa selamat." Kai menggigit bibirnya, canggung. Ia bingung ingin bicara apa pada Chanyeol.

" _Apa aku bisa datang besok?"_

"Kau ingin menemuiku atau mensterilkan lukamu?" tanya Kai balik. Ia mengapit ponselnya antara pundaknya, mengambil secangkir kopi dan meminumnya.

"Mensterilkan lukaku" Kai tersedak mendengarnya, ia terlalu banyak berharap pada pria yang baru beberapa hari ia kenal. Chanyeol disebrang sana tertawa sepertinya menggoda Kai sedikit menjadi hiburan yang lumayan menyenangkan.

" _Anni. Aku benar ingin menemuimu."_

"Jinjja? Pukul berapa kau datang?" tanya Kai sambil mengambil secarik kertas memastikan jadwalnya tidak terlalu padat besok tapi Chanyeol segera mengubah permintaan sebelumnya, "Bagaimana kalau sekarang?"

Kai tersenyum mendengarnya, memainkan kertas di tangannya cukup lama, ia terlampau senang mendengarnya sampai-sampai lidahnya kelu tidak bisa bergerak.

"Shireoyo?"

"Anshireoyo" jawab Kai cepat. "Dua jam dari sekarang, aku tunggu." lanjut Kai, memutuskan kontak telfonnya sepihak. Chanyeol tersenyum, ia meloncat dari tempat tidurnya melesat ke kamar mandi secepat kilat. Kai menatap dirinya di cermin perseginya, penampilannya berantakan sepertinya ia harus mencuci rambut dan berrias diri.

"Luhan, aku pinjam shampoo dan alat riasmu!"

.

.

.

Kai keluar dari lingkungan sekolahnya, menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah datang. Pria tinggi itu memakai kemeja biru dengan celana jean hitam dan sepatu putih. Penampilan yang rapi tidak terlalu formal dan warna kemeja Chanyeol sama dengan warna roknya. Ia memaki kemeja putih dengan line di lengan dan kerah berwarna hitam dan rok diatas lutut lima centi warna biru.

"Kau datang lima belas menit lebih cepat." puji Kai menatap arloji cokelatnya lalu Chanyeol yang tersenyum sambil menyerahkan helm berwarna kuning untuk dirinya kenakan.

"Aku orang yang seperti itu. Kau mau nonton atau minum kopi di café?" tanya Chanyeol sebelum melajukan motor hitam kombinasi merah miliknya ke jalanan kota Gangnam.

"Minum kopi lalu nonton. Kau mau?" tanya Kai balik. Chanyeol mengangguk, melajukan motornya menuju café yang pernah ia datangi bersama ibunya saat pertama kali sampai di Korea.

…

"Jadi, ayah ibumu warga campuran dan kau juga?" Kai mengulangi kisah hidup Chanyeol secara singkat. Ia paham kenapa bisa Chanyeol berasal dari luar negeri, ternyat dia dilahirkan di Peru sampai sebesar ini. Kai mengangguk paham, ia kembali meneguk cappuccino.

"Tapi, kenapa kau bisa di Korea? Apa kalian sekeluarga pindah?"

Chanyeol diam sebentar, berpikir akan mengurangi apalagi kisah hidupnya sendiri. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan pekerjaan ayahnya, ia hanya bercerita kalau ayahnya seorang CEO farmasi obat-obattan dan Ibunya pemilik kedai mie. Hanya itu saja, mungkin perasaan melindungi ayahnya masih ada maka dari itu ia menyembunyikannya atau ia tidak ingin kehilangan Kai karena pekerjaan ayahnya.

"Orangtuaku bercerai dan aku memutuskan untuk ikut ibu saja. Sejak tadi kau bertanya terus tentang keluargaku, kau belum cerita tentang keluargamu." ucap Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan Kai soal keluarganya lebih dalam. Kai mengangguk, ia menelan cup cake yang ada di mulutnya sebelum bicara, "Ibuku seorang Dokter ahli bedah. Sementara, ayahku seorang anggota NIS yang selalu sibuk dan pergi keluar negeri. Aku malas bicara soal ayahku, meskipun dia kalau pulang selalu memanjakanku tapi aku tidak suka pekerjaannya. Aku lebih suka pekerjaan Ibuku."

Keputusannya tepat untuk tidak memberitahu Kai. Ayahnya seorang anggota NIS dan sepertinya memiliki jabatan tinggi yang pasti sangat professional.

"Kenapa kau suka pekerjaan Ibumu?" tanya Chanyeol, menyesap lattenya perlahan. Kai diam cukup lama sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Karena ibuku pintar dan aku ingin menjadi seperti dia, lagipula aku menuruni kepintaraan ibuku terutama dalam matematika dan biologi. Sementara dua kakakku lebih memilih menjadi seperti ayah. Jadi, aku memutuskan menjadi seperti ibuku."

"Selain itu?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya, merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Kai yang selalu berkaitan dengan keluarganya. Kai melipat tangannya di dada, memikirkan alasan lain selain karena otak dan ibunya.

"Mungkin karena Dokter menyelamatkan nyawa bukan memusnahkan nyawa. Aku tidak suka kekerasan, darah dan luka-luka. Aku tergerak saat melihat tiga hal itu, aku ingin segera menghilangkannya dan membuatnya tidak muncul lagi. Sepertinya itu alasan lain dan juga aku suka melihat jas dokter."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar jawaban kedua Kai, ia lebih menyukai jawaban Kai yang kedua. Terdengar lebih manusiawi dan menunjukkan sisi Kai yang sebenarnya, penyayang dan tidak ingin melihat orang-orang disekitarnya terluka. Satu lagi, dia tidak menyukai aksi pembunuhan atau semacamnya.

"Cappuccino ku sudah mau habis. Apa kita jadi nonton?" tanya Kai sambil menunjukkan isi gelas cappuccino yang tinggal sedikit. Chanyeol mengangguk, ia meminum lattenya hingga habis berdiri dari duduknya dan berniat membayarnya tapi dihalangi Kai.

"Aku ingin mentraktir minum kopi ini. Kau mentraktir popcorn dan tiket filmnya, arrachi?" Chanyeol mengangguk, ia berjalan keluar lebih dulu. Tanpa sengaja pandangannya bertemu dengan sekumpulan pria sedang berdiri bersandar pada sebuah mini bus hitam, sepertinya ia mengenal salah satu dari mereka.

"Chanyeol-ssi, aku sudah bayar. Kita bisa berangkat sekarang." Kai mengernyit melihat Chanyeol nampak ketakutan dan terkejut karena objek di belakang Kai. Ia berniat menoleh untuk melihat apa yang dilihat Chanyeol tapi segera di halangi.

"Apa acara nonton kita bisa ditunda sementara waktu?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati. Kai mengernyit keningnya bingung. Kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba membatalkan acara kencan mereka? Ia bisa melihat ada ketakutan di mata Chanyeol.

"Wae? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Kai bertanya sedikit berbisik dan hati-hati. Chanyeol ingat sekumpulan orang itu dan mini bus tersebut. Anak buahnya, sedang apa mereka di sini? Apa ayahnya datang dan berniat melakukan sesuatu? Salah satu dari mereka, Kim JiWon menatap asing ke arah Kai. Ia menatap menantang Chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan menarik pelatuknya cepat.

"Awas!" Chanyeol menarik Kai di pelukannya, menjadi tameng untuk Kai. Beberapa detik sebelum Kai bisa merespon satu peluru menembus pundak Chanyeol, mengalirkan darah cukup banyak.

"Chanyeol-ssi?! Chanyeol-ssi?!"

Tubuhnya limbung, terjatuh tapi Kai segera menangkapnya. Yang terakhir ia dengar adalah suara orang berkrumun dan teriakkan histeris Kai. Selebihnya ia tidak begitu mendengarnya, darah semakin mengalir deras. Beberapa detik kemudian ia jatuh pingsan.

"Chanyeol-ssi?! Chanyeol-ssi?! Chanyeol-ssi?!"

 **To Be Continue**

 **(TBC)**

Ryeo:

LOVER aku bikin ulang dengan cerita berbeda tapi garis besarnya masih sama. Mungkin ini kependekkan atau kepanjangan kalau untuk permulaan. Jadi, LOVER yang kemarin aku discontinue dan ini cerita barunya. Kai seorang calon dokter dan Chanyeol tetap menjadi seorang yang jahat dan akan banyak konflik. Pemberitahuan tidak ada cinta segita, LOVER kali ini bener-bener ChanKai dan konflik mereka untuk bersatu, pekerjaan mereka yang bener-bener beda akan jadi konflik utama, aku jadi kayak kasi tahu jalan ceritanya tapi kira-kira kayak gitulah masih kayak kemarin tapi ada banyak yang aku rubah.


	2. Chapter 2

LOVER

.

.

Park Chanyeol & Kim Kai

And others

GS

.

.

Chapter 2: Moment

.

.

.

* * *

"Wae? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Kai bertanya sedikit berbisik dan hati-hati. Chanyeol ingat sekumpulan orang itu dan mini bus tersebut. Anak buahnya, sedang apa mereka di sini? Apa ayahnya datang dan berniat melakukan sesuatu? Salah satu dari mereka, Kim JiWon menatap asing ke arah Kai. Ia menatap menantang Chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan menarik pelatuknya cepat.

"Awas!" Kai diam tidak bergerak sama sekali mendapat perintah seperti itu. Chanyeol memeluknya, memosisikan tubuhnya menjadi tameng untuk Kai. Belum sempat dirinya bertanya suara tembakan terdengar dan darah mengalir deras dari pundak Chanyeol. Kai membulatkan matanya terkejut, ia menangkap tubuh Chanyeol yang limbung, membaringkan Chanyeol di bawah, menekan luka tembak Chanyeol agar tidak semakin mengeluarkan darahnya.

"Chanyeol-ssi?! Chanyeol-ssi?!"

Kai mengambil sapu tangannya mengikat luka Chanyeol, "Ahjussi berjaket cokelat, bisa telfon 119?" pinta Kai pada seorang pria tua yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Chanyeol-ssi?! Chanyeol-ssi?! Chanyeol-ssi?!"

.

.

.

Kai duduk di depan ruang operasi dengan pandangan kosong menatapi tangannya yang berlumuran darah bahkan kemejanya juga. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan kejadian tadi begitu dalam, siapa yang menembak Chanyeol dan apa alasan mereka menembak Chanyeol? Saat ia menatap ke tempat objek yang dilihat Chanyeol tidak ada siapapun. Siapa yang menembak? Apa alasan mereka? Dan apa Chanyeol memiliki hubungan dengan orang yang menembak itu?

"Bagaimana kondisi Chanyeol?"

Kai menolehkan kepalanya, menatap seorang wanita yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Mungkin ini Ibunya Chanyeol yang ia telfon tadi.

"Chanyeol-ssi, masih menjalani operasi untuk mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang di pundaknya." jawab Kai sopan. Tiffany jatuh terduduk di bangku panjang rumah sakit, terlalu lemas mendapat kabar anaknya tertembak di jalan dan sekarang sedang menjalani operasi.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tertembak? Apa ia terlibat perkelahian orang lain?" tanya Tiffany, matanya memerah menangis dan marah pada orang yang menembak anaknya. Kai menggeleng, "Anniyo, saat aku keluar dari café Chanyeol sudah terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lihat beberapa detik kemudian ia tertembak saat menjadi tameng untukku." Kai menjelaskan semuanya dengan kepala menunduk. Tidak berani menatap Tiffany dan takut disalahkan oleh Tiffany. Intinya, tembakkan itu sepertinya untuk dirinya bukan untuk Chanyeol.

"Gwaenchanha," Kai menengadah merasakan sebuah tepukkan lembut di kepalanya. Tiffany tersenyum, tidak seperti di dalam bayangannya kalau Tiffany akan mengamuk. "aku tidak marah. Kau tidak salah, yang sal-"

Tiffany tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dan menekan tombol hijau untuk mengangkatnya.

"Yeobose-"

"Hallo? This is David"

Tiffany membulatkan matanya terkejut. Tubuhnya melemas mendengar suara suaminya begitu mengintimidasi dan dingin. Ia bangun dari duduknya, menjauhi Kai agar dia tidak bisa mendengar percakapan dirinya dengan David. "Why do you phoned? How do you know my number? "tanya Tiffany balik. Ia menjauhi Kai, memilih tempat sepi untuk memaki mantan suaminya ini.

"I have a hacker's men, looking for your number was not that difficult." Tiffany memutar bola matanya malas, malas meladeni basa-basi sok ramah mantan suaminya.

"What do you mean?" tanya Tiffany langsung ke point nya. Meskipun rasa cinta masih ada di hatinya, logikanya masih berjalan dan rasa ingin melindungi Chanyeol sangat besar di benaknya. Ia tidak mau mengorbankan putra satu-satunya itu.

"I heard my successor in the hospital and is now in surgery. I want to know his present condition." Tiffany tertawa sumbang mendengar ucapan David seolah-olah ia ayah yang baik dan peduli pada anaknya kenyataannya, sangat berbanding terbalik. Ia khawatir pada Chanyeol karena Chanyeol adalah penerus bisnis kotornya bukan khawatir sebagai anak.

"I know you're just pretending to care about Chanyeol, you're not entitled to know the condition of Chanyeol."

"But I'm her father and I are entitled by law."

"You do not think of it as a child but as a successor to your dirty business." kali ini David yang tertawa sumbang mendengar ucapan Tiffany seperti menolak takdir kalau Chanyeol anak dari David dan penerus bisnis kotor ini.

"Whatever. But this incident one of my guys, he's one shot on target. Supposedly he shot the girl who was with Chanyeol." Tiffany membulatkan matanya, apa yang dimaksud David adalah Kai. Dia ingin menembak Kai. Dia ingin melenyapkan Kai untuk uang atau jalan menuju tambang uangnya?

"I forgot her name. I call you to ask the hospital where Chanyeol address in care, I wanted to visit my son. "

"Do not let you do that. Do not disturb my life and my son!" Tiffany sedikit mengancam dan memerintah tapi itu tidak pernah membuat David sedikit kasihan atau menuruti begitu saja. Dia pria yang memerintah bukan yang menerima perintah jadi percuma saja Tiffany meminta hal mustahil seperti itu.

"You can not deter a father who wants to visit her son. Do not forget that." Tiffany memutuskan sambungan telfonnya. Menatap nyalang nomor telfon mantan suaminya ini. Dia pasti sudah ada di Korea dan ingin mengambil Chanyeol darinya. Ia kembali berjalan menuju ruang tunggu di depan ruang operasi, menatap Kai yang masih shock.

Tiffany memberikan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih untuk Kai.

"Pakailah, darah di tanganmu harus dibersihkan" Kai menerimanya sambil bergumam terimkasih terus menerus. Ini pertama kali baginya melihat darah mengalir deras dan luka tembak. Ia begitu shock dan tidak enak pada Chanyeol ia menjadi tameng untuk dirinya dari peluru itu. Dan juga tes mental melihat darah sebanyak itu terlalu awal untuknya.

"Aku belum mengenal namamu." Kai menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Tiffany yang tersenyum teduh padanya. "Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Kai imnida." Tiffany mengangguk paham. Sepertinya nama gadis ini pernah ia dengar tapi ia lupa dimana, mungkin saat Chanyeol menelfon seseorang di kamarnya beberapa jam lalu.

"Apa kau tidak pulang saja ke rumahmu pasti orangtuamu khawatir karena kau belum pulang" Kai tersenyum mendengarnya. "Anniyo, aku jarang pulang ke rumah dan pas-"

Kai tidak meneruskan kalimatnya, ia melirik ponselnya yang bergetar dan menunjukkan sebuah nama yang mampu membuat Kai sedikit mengumpat. Kakaknya pasti ingin menjemputnya di sekolah tapi ia tidak ada dan bisa dipastikan kedua kakaknya akan mengomelinya.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus pulang. Besok aku akan datang, aku permisi dulu. Selamat malam." Kai berlari kecil sambil menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kirinya. Ia harus siap menerima macam-macam ceramah dari kakaknya ketika melihat tangan adiknya berlumuran darah serta pakaiannya juga. Ia harus siap.

.

.

.

"Akh! Chakkaman! Oppa!"

Joonmyeon dengan sadisnya menjewer kupingnya sejak turun dari mobil sampai ke ruang keluarga. Di sana sudah ada kakak pertama, ibu dan ayahnya. Reaksi Joonmyeon pertama kali saat melihat Kai berlumuran darah adalah histeris dan langsung menarik Kai masuk ke mobil dan berakhir di jewer seperti ini.

"Sesangi! Kenapa baju dan tanganmu berdarah?" tanya Jongdae menghampiri Kai, memutar-mutar tubuh adiknya dan berteriak histeris seperti melihat adiknya benar-benar berlumuran darah. "Apa seseorang menyakitimu? Nugu saekia? Biar aku hancurkan kepala atau tangannya!"

"Oppa…" Kai memanggilnya pelan, berbisik agar tidak bersikap gegabah, emosional dan overprotektif padanya seperti ini. Jongdae memberhentikan sumpah serapahnya, menatap Kai bingung, dan meminta penjelasan.

"Aku berlumuran darah karena memberi pertolongan pertama untuk orang yang tertembak dan orang itu tertembak karena menolongku." Jongdae terdiam, merasa bersalah mendengar penjelasan Kai soal darah di bajunya. Ia menyumpah serapahi orang yang menolong adiknya ternyata. Leeteuk menatap tangan Kai lalu tubuh Kai tidak ada luka sama sekali.

"Jadi, seseorang ingin menembakmu tapi orang yang bersamamu menolongmu?" tanya Leeteuk memperjelas ucapan Kai yang dibalas anggukan.

"Untung ada Chanyeol-ssi tapi aku tidak enak karena menjadi tamengku dia mendapat luka tembak seperti itu." Kai berucap menyesal, kepalanya menunduk dengan wajah bersalah menatapi tangannya yang masih merah. Leeteuk tersenyum kecil, menuntun Kai untuk menjauh dari kakak-kakaknya dan Kangin yang mulai saling berpandangan.

.

.

.

"Why did you shoot my successor?!"

Dengan tidak berperikemanusian David menendang perut Jiwon cukup kuat hingga terpental ke dinding. Jiwon meringis merasakan sakit di punggungnya, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya memohon ampun agar David tidak melukainya lagi. "He was not just my successor, he is my son and you almost killed him!"

David menghampirinya, menginjak pundak Jiwon hingga terhimpit antara dinding. Jiwon berteriak kesakitan, berusaha menjelaskan semuanya **,** "I do not know if Chanyeol will protect the girl. I really do not intentionally." David semakin memperkuat injakannya, tidak mempedulikan jika pundak Jiwon bisa saja retak atau hancur.

"You've been working with me for 10 years and you should know that I really do not like accidental." David menjauhkan kakinya, berjongkok di hadapan Jiwon yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"If you managed to shoot, Kim bastard was not going to chase me again and this business will run smoothly. So, make sure the bastard daughter of Kim's death." David menyentuh pundak Jiwon yang tadi ia injak, memijatnya sangat kuat agar kembali ke posisinya. David tersenyum mendengar teriakkan Jiwon, ia semakin kuat mencengkramnya.

"This is a treatment for shoulder lying is wrong. I can not let my killer machines injured, so, make sure the princess Kim bastard die. Understand?" Jiwon mengangguk paham meskipun susah karena sungguh rasanya sangat sakit pundaknya sekarang. David menjauhi tubuh Jiwon, masuk ke ruang kerjanya, menatap foto keluarganya sedih.

"He's my successor but he's still my son."

Dirinya memang manusia paling jahat, ya ia akui itu tapi ia tetap seorang ayah dan tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk membunuh atau menghancurkan anaknya. Ia tetap seorang ayah, ia menyayangi anaknya meskipun Chanyeol belum tentu menyayangi dirinya setelah mengetahui pekerjaan kotornya ini.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Kai bergegas menuju rumah sakit tempat Chanyeol di rawat. Ketika ia masuk ke ruang rawat Chanyeol tidak ada siapapun kecuali Chanyeol yang sedang menatap ke luar jendel rumah sakit. Ia menghampirinya, menaruh sekeranjang buah di meja.

"Chanyeol-ssi," Chanyeol menoleh tersenyum melihat Kai datang, ia menghampiri Kai tersenyum lebar melihat Kai tidak apa-apa. Kai menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah dan tidak enak dan Chanyeol tahu itu.

"Aku ada satu pertanyaan untukmu. Apa mereka kawanan penjahat? Kenapa kau rela menjadi tameng untukku?" tanya Kai penasaran dan mata masih berpandangan merasa bersalah. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, melirik luka tembak di pundaknya adalah kenang-kenangan pertama dari Kai untuknya. "Karena kau temanku yang cantik dan…" Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya, menyusun kalimat yang pas agar terlihat masuk akal, agar Kai tidak mengetahui kalau yang menembak dirinya adalah anak buah ayahnya dan berniat menembak Kai.

"Mereka bukan siapa-siapa." Kai mengangguk paham. Mereka kembali diam, larut dalam pandangan lawan masing-masing. Pandangan Chanyeol seperti melindungi tubuhnya yang sangat rapuh ini sementara Kai masih meminta maaf dan merasa berhutang budi.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, aku sudah baikkan, kok." ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, mengangkat tangannya tinggi mengakibatkan lukanya berdenyut cukup sakit. Kai meringis melihat ekspresi kesakitan Chanyeol, "Geotjimal," Chanyeol nyengir, memegangi pundaknya yang bertambah nyeri setelah ia turunkan tangannya.

"Geurae, aku tidak baik-baik saja. Lukaku masih nyeri."

"Mianhaeyo, gomawayo." Kai berucap pelan dan terdengar lirih. Ia masih merasa tidak enak dan berhutang budi dengan Chanyeol. Tanpa di duga Chanyeol menarik Kai ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya sangat erat. Kai tentu saja terkejut mendapat pelukan sangat erat dari seorang pria kecuali kakanya, ada dentuman aneh yang berasal dari dadanya merasakan kehangatan pria ini meskipun asing tapi ia sedikit menyukainya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini saat kita nonton film tapi tidak jadi karena insiden ini." Chanyeol berucap enteng tanpa beban, seperti sudah kewajibannya ia menolong Kai.

"Aku merasa hutang budi padamu, Chanyeol-ssi." Kai melepas pelukan Chanyeol, menatap Chanyeol masih dengan pandangan bersalah dan meminta maaf meskipun ia sudah merasakan sendiri kalau Chanyeol tidak apa-apa. "Hutangmu sudah lunas dengan pelukan tadi." ucap Chanyeol sedikit kesal dengan permohonan maaf dan pandangan menyesal itu. Kai merengut tidak setuju, bagaimana bisa hutang budi lunas hanya dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Hutang budi lunas dengan sebuah pelukan. Aku rasa itu tidak adil." gumam Kai. Chanyeol tersenyum. "Adil bagiku," Chanyeol lalu berbisik, "aku harap aku tertembak lagi agar kau berhutang budi lagi dan aku bisa mendapat pelukan."

Kai melotot kesal, tangannya reflek bergerak melayang memukul pundak Chanyeol yang tidak terluka cukup keras. Chanyeol meringis mendapat pukulan super kuat dari Kai. "Dasar kekanak-kanakkan, kau terluka lagi berarti kau membuatku khawatir lagi dan kau akan menyesal membuatku khawatir" balas Kai emosi dan kesal.

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi"

" **Good Day, Mr Park."** Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar suara lain tiba-tiba terdengar dari balik pintu ruang rawatnya yang tertutup. Suara yang ia kenal, pintu ruang rawatnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria berwajah blasteran, berjas hitam, hitam dan beberapa orang pria bertubuh besar di belakangnya. Pria itu adalah David Park ayahnya.

"Hai, my son" sapa David mendekati tempat Chanyeol. Kai memundurkan tubuhnya, sedikit asing dengan aura tajam, dingin dan mengintimidasi dua pria yang saling berhadapan ini. David tersenyum ramah pada Kai sambil membungkuk, "Hai, my name is David Park. I'm her father Chanyeol." Kai berniat maju tapi Chanyeol menghalangi langkah Kai, berdiri di hadapan Kai sambil menggenggam tangannya erat. Kai jelas sekali merasakan ketakutan dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol ini.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" (Ada apa kau kemari?) tanya Chanyeol dengan Bahasa Peru, mencegah Kai mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. David bersiul melihat anaknya berusaha melindungi gadis asing ini. "Estás usando español? ¿Por qué? Usted no quiere que ella sepa algo?" (Kau memakai Bahasa Spanyol? Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin gadis itu mengetahui sesuatu?) tanya David membalas ucapan Chanyeol dengan Bahasa Peru yang relative orang gunakan.

"No quiero hablarle de usted y se supone que debes estar agradecido por lo que implica que usted y su negocio sucio protejo?"(Aku tidak ingin memberitahu dirinya tentang kau dan seharusnya kau harus berterimakasih karena secara tidak langsung aku melindungi kau dan bisnis kotormu?) David tertawa, tersenyum bahagia mendengar ucapan Chanyeol seakan-akan Chanyeol adalah orang yang berharaga (meskipun ya) karena Chanyeol pewaris sah bisnis ini agar tidak terjadi perang mafia atau perpacahan.

"Gracias. Estoy aquí sólo para visitar y se disculpó por disparar a uno de mis hombres."(Thank you. Aku ke sini hanya untuk menjenguk dan meminta maaf karena anak buahku salah menembak.) Chanyeol terbelak, cengkraman tangannya pada Kai semakin menguat seakan takut kalau Kai terluka dan ia siap mengorbankan apapun demi Kai.

"No acaba de visitar."(Kau pasti tidak hanya sekedar berkunjung) Chanyeol melirik Kai yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan karena well aura orang-orang di sini begitu menyeramkan dan mengintimidasi siapapun.

"Por último, se entiende así."(Akhirnya, kau mengerti juga) David mengeluarkan sebuah map cokelat melemparkannya pada Chanyeol dan dengan sigap Chanyeol menangkapnya. "Lea y firme lo que tienes que volver a Peru y continuar con mi negocio sucio." (Baca dan tanda tangani kau harus kembali ke Peru dan meneruskan bisnis kotorku.) Chanyeol melempar map itu, kembali ke pemiliknya.

"No, gracias!" (Tidak, terimakasih) tolak Chanyeol tegas, ia menarik Kai bersamanya keluar dari ruang rawatnya, menerobos kawanan anak buah ayahnya yang tidak berbuat apa-apa, tidak menghalanginya sama sekali sedikit aneh tapi ia bersyukur juga.

"Me aprobarías." (Kau pasti akan menyetujui ku) Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan David. Pria berumur kepala tiga itu membalikkan tubuhnya, membalikkan tubuhnya sambil memasukkan tangannya membuat gaya angkuh dan percaya diri kalau Chanyeol akan menerimanya.

"I'm sure of it!" lanjut David penuh penekanan. Chanyeol menghela nafas, merasa bosan dan percuma saja. Ia kembali berjalan pergi meninggalkan David sambil menarik Kai menjauh dari krumuna orang-orang ayahnya. Kai bingung. Sangat bingung, ia ingin bertanya tapi merasa tidak enak dan bingung merangkai kata-katanya.

Chanyeol membawanya ke taman yang ada di rumah sakit, memilih bangku yang ada di tengah-tengah taman, banyak pohon mengelilingi taman ini. Ia duduk di samping Chanyeol yang nampak sedang mengatur deru nafasnya, di dadanya ada rasa emosi melihat David seperti mengancam dirinya. Perlahan Kai menggenggam pundak Chanyeol, memberikan seutas senyum terbaik yang ia miliki.

"Apa kau tadi bertengkar dengan ayahmu? Apa dia marah karena kau tertembak melindungi seseorang? Apa dia memintaku membayar administrasimu?"

Chanyeol semakin tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan Kai yang sangat polos, lebih baik Kai tidak mengerti soal pertengkaran mereka dan ia memilih mengangguki pertanyaan Kai.

"Aku sengaja menggunakan bahasa Peru agar kau tidak mendengar umpatan ayahku." Kai menggigit bibirnya, pasti. Tentu saja ayah mana yang tidak mengkhawatirkan anaknya, meskipun itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. David dan Chanyeol nyatanya berargument tentang bisnis kotor David. Tapi, perasaan ingin melindungi ini tidak bisa Chanyeol hilangkan. Perasaan seorang putra pada ayahnya.

"Itu pasti. Ayahmu pasti mengumpatiku, aku semakin merasa bersalah. Eottokhae?" tanya Kai dengan kepala menunduk, menyembunyikan pandangan berairnya karena merasa bersalah pada ayah Chanyeol. Dia pasti rela datang jauh-jauh ke Korea hanya untuk menjenguk anaknya dan kesal melihat tingkah sok pahlawan Chanyeol meskipun itu baik.

"Gweanchana, aku tadi sudah menjelaskannya. Aku bilang, Kai sudah membalas hutang budinya dengan sebuah pelukan." Kai mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kesal pada Chanyeol. Ia kembali memukul lengan Chanyeol cukup keras.

"Jangan bicara vulgar seperti itu pada ayahmu mungkin karena itu dia marah padamu dan juga padaku, aku harus pergi ke sekolah lagi dan aku akan datang lagi nanti malam. Arrachi?" Kai bangun dari duduknya, berniat pergi tapi Chanyeol kembali menghalangi langkah Kai, ia mencengkram siku Kai, membalik tubuh Kai agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa kita bisa nonton film lagi. Setelah aku sembuh, joahayo?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati. Kai tersenyum kecil, ia melepas cengkraman tangan Chanyeol, mengangguk pasti. "Nde, joahayo!" balas Kai semangat, ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum menatapi punggung Kai sampai menghilang. Menyenangkan memiliki teman dekat atau orang yang kau sukai, sangat menyenangkan tapi ia tidak tahu sampai kapan rasa senang ini ada.

.

.

.

"Jinjja? Chanyeol abeoji mengumpatimu?"

Kai menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja, merasa malu dan tidak enak. Malu karena mendapat umpatan dari ayah orang yang ia sukai dan tidak enak karena Chanyeol menjadi tameng untuknya. Luhan, Siwon dan Sehun kasihan melihat Kai frustasi seperti ini.

"Aku sangat malu bertemu dengannya, aku tidak tahu dia mengumpatiku seperti apa yang jelas terlihat kasar dan Chanyeol berusaha membelaku."

"Chakkaman," Siwon menyela ucapan Kai merasa janggal dengan kata tidak tahu dari Kai, "Kenapa kau tidak tahu dia mengumpatimu apa?" tanya Siwon penasaran. Kai menegakkan kepalanya, menatap sebal pada Siwon, Luhan dan Sehun yang tidak mengerti.

"Dia memakai bahasa yang tidak aku mengerti. Katanya bahasa Peru tapi aku mendengar seperti bahasa alien." jawab Kai bingung, ia mengotak-atik ponselnya, menyusuri galeri fotonya mencari sebuah foto yang ia curi secara diam-diam. Siwon diam, mengunyah sandwichnya lahap.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sehun penuh tanda tanya begitu juga Luhan yang melempar pulpennya karena Kai sekarang lebih focus pada ponsel daripada melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dia tidak sedang menutupi sesuatu dari bahasa anehnya itu, kan?" tanya Kai pada foto di hadapannya, menampilkan sebuah gambar tangan yang sedang memegang gelas latte. Itu tangan Chanyeol, diam-diam ia mencurinya karena tidak mungkin ia memfoto wajah Chanyeol. Kai tersenyum lebar menatapi jari-jari Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu? Menutupi sesuatu dengan bahasa? Bahasa Peru? Bahasa Alien?" tanya Siwon memeragakan tangan memegang alat music khas Peru dan bola mata berputar ke atas seperti alien. Ia menatap Kai aneh, "Tidak mungkin dia menyembunyikan sesuatu, jangan khawatirkan dia."

Kai mengangguk, setuju dengan ucapan Siwon. Ia percaya pada Chanyeol begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Ia masih dalam tahap pendekatan mana mungkin ia langsung berpikiran buruk pada orang yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Kim Kai, kau sudah gila, itu pikiran Kai sekarang.

.

.

.

David menatapi layar laptopnya yang menampilkan tulisan berita online hari ini. Ternyata NIS bekerja sama dengan FBI untuk melumpuhkan dirinya. Ia membuka halaman lain tentang profil lengkap putri satu-satunya dari anggota NIS yang sangat bernafsu untuk membunuh dirinya. Namanya Kim Kai, dan ia mendapat tawaran menggiurkan dari seseorang kenalan mafia lain. Dia menawari dirinya untuk bekerja sama dalam bisnis dan melenyapkan Kangin lalu Kai.

"So, your son likes Kai and this is an obstacle, it you want to say?" tanya laki-laki di hadapannya, pria Asia dengan wajah angkuh dan arogan, Choi Seunghyun. David membenarkan letak jasnya, menatap Seunghyun kesal karena menganggap kalau putra sekaligus penerusnya ini penghalang.

"No, there is no barrier to get to the gold mine. If, Kangin die we will be free to come to Korea and other Asian countries. If there is a barrier I will destroy it, it's my business. How can I ask the time?" Seunghyun menjentikkan jarinya, mengeluarkan sebuah kunci bergelantungan pada David yang diterima dengan senang hati. "Use of the warehouse and do what you want. To be faster we work together and I can not stand want to suck my medicine, sellers in this country is too expensive."

David tertawa, mengangkat gelas berisi whisky dan mengajak Seunghyun untuk chrees. Mereka kembali tertawa senang. Chaebol pecandu ini selain seorang CEO merupakan ketua mafia di Korea. Kelompok mafia nya tidak pernah tercium karena ia punya uang dan bisa mengendalikan hukum. Karena itu David menyetujuinya karena ia bisa mengendalikan hukum di Korea. Sungguh, kerja sama yang sangat menguntungkan.

"Jiwon, quick to do your job and I had to hurry back because Edwerd now has regular customers, namely Choi Seunghyun." Seunghyun menyeringai tertawa bahagia mendapat kolega seperti ini. Selain bisnis mafia mereka juga bekerja sama dalam bisnis kesehatan yaitu, rumah sakit milik Choi Seunghyun.

.

.

.

.

Lukanya sudah sembuh dan ia bisa kembali bersekolah seperti biasa. Tidak seperti biasa karena ia menjadi pusat perhatian mungkin karena insiden melindungi Kai itu. Sepertinya gossip ia berpacaran dengan Kai tersebar. Ia membuka lokernya, mengambil beberapa buku dan menaruh beberapa buku di lokernya. Ada yang asing di dalam lokernya, ada sebuah buku berwarna biru tua di dalam, bukan miliknya tapi ada sebuah secarik kertas terselip.

Aku membuatkanmu catatan selama kau tidak masuk dan soal kunci loker ini aku menduplikatnya. Kalau kau sudah masuk dan membaca note ini datanglah ke rooftop sepulang sekolah aku ingin memberikan sesuatu. Kim Kai

Chanyeol tersenyum membaca deretan-deretan hangul di buku ini, ditulis sangat rapi. Ia akan selalu membaca buku ini saja dan ia tidak akan pernah membuang buku ini meskipun sudah usang sekalipun dan secarik kertas ini. Ia juga harus menemui Kai di rooftop.

…

Di rooftop ia bingung karena tidak menemukan siapapun. Bel pulang sudah terdengar tigapuluh menit lalu pasti Kai sudah ada di sini tapi dimana dia. Menatapi setiap sudut rooftop ini tapi ia hanya melihat sebuah gudang yang terlihat usang tapi kenapa ada cahaya di dalam. Ada rasa penasaran di dalam dirinya, ia mendekati gudang itu, membukanya dan terkejut melihat ke dalam.

"Chan!"

Di dalam ada Kai, berdiri di tengah gudang kecil ini sambil merentangkan tangan dan tawa bahagia. Reflek Chanyeol ikut tersenyum lebar, masuk lebih dalam dan menemukan sebuah sofa panjang warna putih, sebuah meja berisi banyak snack dan berkaleng-kaleng soda dan cola.

"Ige mwoya?" tanya Chanyeol melepas ranselnya, menggantungnya di tempat yang tersedia, menghampiri Kai yang masih tersenyum manis. Untuk beberapa detik mereka hanya diam, menikmati memandangi mata lawan masing-masing dan melempar senyum.

"Ini hadiah dari kedua oppaku sebagai ucapan terimakasih dan penyambutan kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit." jawab Kai masih dengan senyum. Ia menunjuk layar proyektor yang sudah ia siapkan. "Kita bisa nonton sekarang?" Chanyeol mengangguk ia duduk lebih dulu diikuti Kai yang mengambil posisi di sebelah kanan. Ia memberikan sekaleng soda pada Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mematikan lampunya dan kita bisa nonton sekarang." ucap Kai meminta ijin pergi sebentar untuk mematikan lampu, setelah mati ia kembali duduk di samping Chanyeol, memangku sebuah keripik kentang dan Chanyeol sebuah popcorn.

"Toy story, aku suka film ini." Kai tersenyum mendengarnya. Mereka hanya diam menikmati film sampai dering ponsel Chanyeol membuat acara mereka sedikit terganggu. Chanyeol bergumam maaf sebelum mengangkat dari nomor tidak dikenal ini.

"Yeobose-"

"Hallo, I could not Korean."

Chanyeol merubah pandangannya menjadi tajam dan dingin, menggenggam ponselnya terlalu erat. Kai menatapinya, bingung kenapa Chanyeol seperti itu? dan siapa orang yang menelfon Chanyeol sampai-sampai merubah raut wajah ceria Chanyeol.

"¿Cómo sabes mi número?" (Darimana kau tahu nomorku?)

Kai lagi-lagi mengernyit bingung, tidak mengerti dengan Bahasa yang digunakan Chanyeol sepertinya Bahasa Peru. Rasa curiga kembali muncul di pikiran Kai, kenapa Chanyeol bicara dengan orang ditelfon menggunakan Bahasa Peru atau orang yang menelfon ayah Chanyeol? Kai menaruh kaleng cola dan keripik kentangnya. Apa yang tidak ia ketahui tentang Chanyeol? dan apa yang disembunyikan laki-laki ini.

"¿Por qué la misma pregunta con la madre en el momento. Lo que estás con ella, que llevas una lengua española más." ("Kenapa pertanyaanmu sama dengan ibumu waktu itu. Apa kau sedang bersama gadis itu, kau memakai Bahasa Spanyol lagi.) Chanyeol melirik Kai yang nampak curiga sekaligus khawatir.

"No es importante, yo estaba con alguien que realmente quiere hablar con usted,"(Itu tidak penting, aku sedang bersama seseorang yang sangat ingin bicara denganmu) Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar suara tubuh seperti didorong, terjatuh ke tanah dan sobekkan lakban.

"Jangan dengarkan bajingan ini! Aku rela mati asalkan kau tidak seperti ayahmu meskipun kau keturunan mafia!"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, ia sangat mengenal suara ini, suara Tiffany ibunya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya. David tertawa keras mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar sangat marah hanya karena mendengar teriakkan ibunya. "En realidad, yo quería mostrar algo más y que está relacionado con su chica." (Sebenarnya aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang lain dan berkaitan dengan gadismu itu.) Chanyeol melirik Kai sebentar, tidak mungkin David mengirim penembak jitu ke sekolah lagipula ruangan ini tidak memiliki ventilasi atau jendela.

"La muerte de su padre en la mano y su muerte está en sus manos, usted tiene que elegir cuál de ellos se ahorraría porque no podía salvarlos." (Kematian ayahnya ada di tanganku dan kematian ibumu ada di tanganku, kau harus memilih mana yang mau kau selamatkan karena aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan keduanya.) lanjut David. Ia melirik ke seberang tempatnya berdiri sekarang, ke sebuah hotel tempat Kangin sedang menikmati makan malamnya bersama para tamu dan Tiffany yang babak belur dipukuli.

"Solo tiene que elegir dónde y qué quiere ver el estado de tu madre? Llegado a un edificio adyacente al hotel Unido, espero que estés allí mismo." (Kau pilih mana atau kau mau melihat kondisi ibumu? Datanglah ke sebuah gedung di samping Kingdom hotel, aku harap kau segera datang.)

Belum sempat Chanyeol membalas perkataan David telfon mereka terputus. Ia menatap Kai yang masih curiga dan khawatir melihat Chanyeol seperti ini, menampilkan senyum kecil meskipun sulit karena pikirannya terbagi dua, tentang ibunya dan nasib ayah Kai.

"Aku harus pergi, kita bisa lanjutkan nontonnya lain kali, mianhaeyo." Kai hanya diam mengamati wajah Chanyeol lalu mengangguk. "Jigeumyo?" tanya Kai tidak percaya, ia kecewa tapi melihat wajah Chanyeol benar-benar panic membuat dirinya sebisa mungkin menutupi rasa kecewa ini.

"Aku pergi," Kai mengangguk, sebisa mungkin tidak menatap Chanyeol berusaha fokus pada layar proyektor. Setelah terdengar bunyi pintu Kai merubah raut wajahnya menjadi cemberut dan curiga. Bukan curiga lagi yang ada di pikirannya sekarang, tapi ia yakin ada yang disembunyikan dari Chanyeol dan ia tidak berhak tahu.

.

.

.

David memandangi arlojinya tidak sabar. Sudah lima belas menit sejak ia menghubungi Chanyeol tidak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol muncul. Ia menatapi Tiffany yang terduduk di lantai dengan tangan dan kaki terikat sangat kencang. Lagipula, tidak ada yang mendengar teriakkan di malam hari seperti ini dan di sebuah gedung kosong seperti ini. "He's where?" tanya David seperti bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Tiffany mendengarnya, berdecih melihat wajah mantan suaminya.

"He will never be like you. So, kill me!" David menghampirinya, mengacungkan senjatanya tepat di pelipis Tiffany agar diam. Wajahnya memang datar tapi sebenarnya ia sangat marah, kesal mendengar sindirian Tiffany. Wanita berdarah campuran ini terperenjat, terkejut dan takut.

"In front of you is not your husband or ex-husband but David chairman mafia Athens and I did not hesitate to pull…" Tiffany memejamkan matanya, merasakan dingin mulut pistol menyentuh pelipisnya. Ia takut. Tapi ia tidak ingin menunjukannya.

"Remember that, alongside greater chance of wounded gunmen and now you're with gunmen. So, do not behave!"

"Boss," ia menoleh menatap anak buahnya memberi isyarat bicaralah, "There are no signs of Chanyeol." David bersiul mendengarnya, ia menarik Tiffanya berdiri dengan kasar, menyerernya ke tepi jendela masih dengan pistol menempel di pelipis Tiffany.

"Drop the gun,"

David tersenyum mendengar suara Chanyeol dari arah belakang. Ia menarik Tiffany ke belakang, berbalik agar bisa berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Ia semakin tertawa melihat Chanyeol membawa sebuah pistol di tangan kanannya. "You still remember the lesson to shoot?" tanya David, merangkul Tiffany sangat akrab.

"You hit my Mom! **"** David beralih menatap Tiffany lebih tepatnya luka-luka di wajah dan tangan Tiffany lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban ya. Tepat setelah itu Chanyeol mengacungkan senjatanya begitu juga David. Ia mendorong Tiffany kembali ke tepi jendel besar, sekali lagi David mendorongnya mungkin Tiffany akan jatuh ke lantai paling dasar.

"What do you want?"

"Finally, you understand." David berujar senang lantas ia melempar Tiffany ke anak buah tapi masih tetap di tepi jendela. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol mengambil pistol itu dan menggantinya dengan senapan laras panjang, mengarahkannya ke Kingdom hotel.

"Kill him!" perintah David menunjuk seorang pria yang sedang duduk bersama beberapa orang. Meskipun dari jarak yang lumayan jauh Chanyeol bisa melihat orang yang ditunjuk David. Pria berjas hitam dan sedang memegang gelas wine, berdiri bersama dua pria di samping kanan dan kirinya serta seorang wanita yang sedang ia rangkul pinggangnya. Sepertinya mereka keluarga yang sengaja menginap di Kingdom hotel karena urusan bisnis dan mungkin berlibur.

"Who are they?" tanya Chanyeol. David menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, "You will know when they see photos of this family." David mengeluarkan sebuah foto, foto keluarga yang sangat harmonis sekali. Mereka semua tersenyum bahkan gadis itu tersenyum kelewat lebar, senyum dari gadis yang sangat ia suka, Kim Kai.

"He was the father of Kim Kai, I do not…"

"KYA!"

Tiffany berusaha tidak berteriak tapi teriakkannya lepas saat anak buah David mendorongnya lagi dan hampir membuatnya jatuh. "Don't touch her!"

"Make a decision. Do you want to see your mother killed in front only for foreigners? Kangin quick kill or mother die." ancam David, tangannya sudah siap menjentik jika saja ia tidak melihat Chanyeol mengangguk.

"I'm going to kill him but freed my mother."

"After you shot means you've officially become a successor. Back to Peru, home schooling and enjoy working with me. "

Chanyeol melirik Tiffany, ibunya menggeleng tidak setuju, air mata itu sebagai tanda permohonan ibunya dan kerelaan ibunya mati asalkan anaknya tidak seperti ayahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil pada ibunya, senyum terakhir yang ia tampilkan terakhir kalinya setelahnya suara tembakkan terdengar sebanyak dua kali menembus kaca gedung tidak terpakai ini hingga ke kaca Kingdom hotel tempat Kangin berdiri.

"Release my mother," David menarik Tiffany, mendorongnya hingga terjatuh di bawah kaki Chanyeol. "Pack your things after tomorrow my boys will send a jet to pick you up and about the school I'll take care of it." David berucap dengan senyum bahagia, berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berusaha menenangkan Tiffany.

"Stupid boy!"

"Lebih baik kita kemasi barang-barang kita dan bersiap-siap. Aku lebih menyayangimu daripada Kai." ucap Chanyeol menenangkan Tiffany yang masih menangis, mengumpati sifat Chanyeol yang sangat ceroboh dan tidak berpikir panjang. Keputusan gila yang kedua ia pilih, masuk ke dunia mafia dan entah kapan ia bisa keluar tapi yang jelas sekarang ia masuk ke dalam dua lubang besar. Lubang pertama dunia mafia yang sangat gelap dan panjang, tidak ada cahaya atau tali yang mampu menembusnya. Lubang kedua rasa bersalah terhadap Kai. Lubang kedua ini adalah lubang paling dalam dan gelap, lubang yang tidak bisa ditemukan atau digapai orang. Ia masuk ke dalam dua lubang besar yang menyatu, menjadi lubang satu yang sangat besar. Lubang yang sangat besar.

.

.

.

Mendapat pesan hanya sebaris kalimat dari Jongdae berhasil membuat dirinya berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Tidak ada firasat sebelumnya ia bisa mendapat sebaris kalimat seperti itu, 'Appa tertembak dan sekarang sedang menjalani operasi.' Ia berlari menerobos beberapa perawat rumah sakit. Sesampainya di UGD ia diam. Diam. Tubuhnya seperti terpaku di lantai melihat ibunya menangis sesegukan memeluk seorang pria berlumuran darah. Kedua kakaknya berdiri di samping kanan, menangis melihat pria berstatus ayahnya dan layar EKG menampilkan garis lurus.

"Anniyo…" ucap Kai sangat lirih. Matanya memerah, berair perlahan turun satu titik dan membuat sebuah anak sungai. Menghampiri ranjang ayahnya, menatap kedua kakaknya memohon.

"Appa…" panggil Kai pelan. Ia menghampiri Joonmyeon, bertanya lewat tatapannya dan dibalas anggukan. Kai menundukkan wajahnya, air matanya mengalir deras, "Oppa jebalyo…" pinta Kai memegang tangan Joonmyeon dan Jongdae, memohon agar semua ini kebohongan dan hanya sebuah lelucon.

"Ini bohong, kan? Hentikan lelucon ini… oppa jebal."

"Ini bukan lelucon, appa benar-benar tertembak dan appa meninggal." Kai menggeleng, mengelak dari kenyataan pahit ini kalau ayahnya meninggal. Tadi pagi ayahnya masih sempat membuat lelucon untuknya, meledeki dirinya karena menceritakan Chanyeol. Ia tidak mendapat firasat buruk, kenapa ayahnya pergi tanpa memberi pertanda? Kenapa ayahnya pergi saat ia sedang terpuruk? Siapa yang akan mendengarkan curhatannya?

"Jinjja? Aku tidak bisa bertemu appa? Mendengar lelucon dan ledekannya? Jinjja?" tanya Kai sekali lagi. Anggukan sebagai jawaban ya yang ia dapat. Tubuhnya lemas, jatuh terduduk di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin, suara tangisnya semakin kencang air matanya jatuh di lantai rumah sakit begitu deras seperti hujan. Ya, itu memang hujan. Hujan yang berasal dari hatinya yang sakit. Sakit tidak menerima semua kenyataan ini.

.

.

.

.

Kai duduk di kusen jendela, menatapi langit sore hari ini mendung. Tangannya menggenggam erat gelang berwarna perak berhiaskan bentuk hati yang imut. Gelang ini pemberian terakhir dari ayahnya dan hanya ini kenangan yang ia punya. Sepulang dari pemakaman ayahnya Kai mengurung dirinya, menatap kosong langit sore ini dan ponselnya. Sejak acara nonton film itu batal Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menghubunginya, telfon atau SMS sama sekali tidak aktif. Ia butuh orang seperti Chanyeol untuk di ajak bercerita dan kebingungan dirinya soal kematian ayahnya. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan seorang mafia berasal dari Peru?

"Aku ingin menemuinya." Kai bangun dari duduknya. Berdiri tegap, mengambil tas dan mantel miliknya. Ia harus menemui pria itu.

…

"Chanyeol-ssi!"

Kai memberhentikan taxi yang ia naiki melihat pria yang ia cari-cari berjalan berlawanan arah dengan taxi yang ia naiki. Ia turun dari taxinya, menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telfon atau membalas SMS ku?" tanya Kai menarik lengan Chanyeol agar berhadapan dengannya. Kai mengernyit menatapi wajah Chanyeol tidak seperti biasanya. Di wajah itu ada rasa penyesalan dan sebuah batu besar menindih pundak dan kepala Chanyeol. wajah itu terasa berat sekali menurut Kai.

"No gweanchana?"

"Na gweanchana, aku harus pulang dan berkemas," Chanyeol berucap tanpa senyum, tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Wajah itu terlihat datar tapi bukan itu wajah asli Chanyeol. Ia tahu pasti Chanyeol menyembunyikan sesuatu sejak kejadian ayah Chanyeol muncul.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu? Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Kai menahan lengan Chanyeol sekali lagi. Tidak ada penolakan dari laki-laki ini. Dia hanya diam di tempat, menikmati sentuhan Kai terakhir kalinya sebelum ia bertindak nekat entah menembak Kai atau yang lainnya. Kai mendekatinya, berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

"Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang dan kau bilang mau pergi begitu saja? Michinggo anniya?" Kai menggeram kesal, sejujurnya ia tidak mau mengumpati Chanyeol tapi tidak ada pilihan lain, ia memutar tubuh Chanyeol menghadap dirinya.

"Wae?"

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu"

"Aku akan kembali ke Peru dan akan menetap di sana. Annyeong," ucap Chanyeol kembali berusaha berjalan pergi tapi Kai lagi-lagi menahan tubuhnya. "Kajima," pinta Kai menatap Chanyeol penuh harap. Matanya memerah lagi, menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar di hadapan pria bajingan yang sayangnya ia sangat sukai.

"Aku harus pergi atau aku akan bertindak nekat, Kai-ssi."

"Na joahaeyo!"

Chanyeol hampir saja luluh jika tidak mengingat ancaman David jika ia berani kabur lagi dia tidak akan main-main membunuh Tiffany. Tatapannya lurus ke kedua bola mata Kai, menatapnya dingin tanpa ekspresi agar Kai selalu mengingat tatapan ini dan mengartikannya kalau ia tidak menyukai Kai meskipun hatinya berkata, 'Nado joahaeyo.'

"Aku bertindak nekat sejauh ini. Jebalyo Chanyeol-ssi… kajima…"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan senjatanya yang membuat tangan Kai otomatis terangkat. Wajahnya benar-benar terkejut melihat pistol ada di depan wajahnya, mengancam dirinya secara tersirat. Matanya semakin memerah mengetahui isi pikiran Chanyeol dan beban berat yang dipikul Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini? Aku tidak peduli kau gangster, pembunuh bayaran atau mafia sekalipun tapi tetaplah di Korea." pinta Kai tetap bersikukuh ingin Kai di sini, menemaninya seperti hari-hari biasa. Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar kalimat Kai begitu sangat menginginkan dirinya untuk tetap di sini.

"Kau tahu siapa aku?" tanya Chanyeol balik, ia memutar tubuhnya mendekati kepala bagian belakang Kai tapi reflek yang dimiliki Kai lebih cepat ia segera menghindar. "aku adalah orang yang membuat harimu sangat berat untuk sekarang dan seterusnya. Aku yang membunuh ayahmu, setelah kau mengetahui ini apa kau akan tetap menginginkan aku di sini?"

Mata Kai membulat, membelak, tidak percaya mendengarnya. "Terkejut? Aku juga terkejut kenapa aku bisa seperti ini." Chanyeol bergerak maju masih dengan tangan memegang pistol yang mengarah ke kening Kai. sepertinya, kata-kata ayahnya benar soal berdekatan dengan pria bersenjata resiko untuk terluka lebih besar.

"Remember that, kesempatan terluka lebih besar bersama orang bersenjata dan sekarang kau bersama orang bersenjata. So, pergi dari hadapanku," perintah Chanyeol melirik mobil yang akan mengantarnya sudah datang. Kai menggeleng, ia tidak percaya ia yakin Chanyeol tidak akan sampai hati melukainya walau sedikitpun. Ia yakin itu tapi melihat kenyataan di hadapannya ini melunturkan keyakinannya itu ditambah suara tembakan dari Chanyeol terdengar. Ia berteriak takut, menundukkan kepalanya sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu."

Kai membuka matanya, sebuah mobil datang menghantam tubuhnya hingga terpental cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Chanyeol menghela nafas melihat tubuh ringkih itu tergeletak di pinggir jalan, kepala bersimbah darah dan tubuh penuh luka. Ia tidak tega tapi ia harus melakukan ini.

"You're doing a good job."

Chanyeol hanya diam menerima pujian dari ayahnya. Tiffany masih menangis melihat anaknya akan menjadi seperti David dan gadis malang yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa itu. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa bertindak seperti itu. Ia membunuh gadis istimewanya dengan alibi ingin melindungi Kai. Pekerjaannya sekarang adalah melindungi nyawa orang-orangnya dengan kematian orang lain sementara Kai bercita-cita melindungi kehidupan orang lain dengan tangannya bukan dengan kematian bahkan ia harus menghindari kematian. Dan mereka memang harus berpisah karena mereka benar-benar berbeda, sangat berbeda.

" **Kesempatan terluka lebih besar bersama orang bersenjata dan sekarang kau bersama orang bersenjata"**

 **To Be Continue**

 **(TBC)**

Ryeo note:

Kalian mungkin ngerasa feel nya kayak Dots memang ya. Aku nulis chapter 1-3 itu udah lama bareng sama Dots dan saat itu aku nulis bener-bener feel nya dari drama Oppa tercintaku *drama paling ditunggu sejak Innocent Man*. Garis besar ff ini masih kayak yang dulu, tapi ending pas Chanyeol mutusin pergi beda. Waktu itu Chanyeol mukul sekarang nembak *hahaha*, dan Chanyeol bener-bener kayak bajingan. Meskipun begitu dia sayang, sayang banget sama ibunya.

Bagaimana ff ini? Chanyeol bajingan banget, ya? *hahaha ceosonghamnida bagi fans Chanyeol*

See you in chap 3~~


	3. Chapter 3

LOVER

.

.

Park Chanyeol & Kim Kai

And others

GS

.

.

Chapter 3: Always

.

.

"Retrograde amnesia, Nona Kim mengidap amnesia ini akibat sebelum mengalami benturan beliau mungkin sedikit tertekan atau stress. Amnesia ini akan memundurkan ingatan Nona Kim tiga tahun ke belakang, putri anda juga tidak akan mengingat orang yang dekat dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Tapi tenang saja, Nona Kim masih akan mengingat anda orangtuanya, karena ingatannya hilang tiga tahun. Saat sadar nanti pasti ia akan bicara tahun ini tahun 2001 padahal 2004. Hanya itu penjelasan saya, saya pamit undur diri."

Gangnam, Korea Selatan, 2016

.

.

.

"Dokter yogiyo!"

Seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi, berjalan ke sebuah ranjang yang di isi oleh seorang pria berlumuran darah. Wanita itu melepas mantel abu-abunya, menggunakan sarung tangan dan memperhatikan luka si pria.

"Cepat siapkan ruang operasinya dia harus segera di operasi." ucap wanita itu membuka sebuah kain yang menutupi luka si pria kecelakaan mobil ini. Ia menatap wanita yang lebih tua darinya bersatus perawat di sampingnya, "Siapkan kantung darah untuk dia." perintah wanita itu lagi sekarang menatap perawat yang lebih muda darinya.

"Dan siapkan pengobatannya juga." lanjut wanita itu mengambil sebuah amplop cokelat hasil CT scan pasien dari rumah sakit sebelumnya.

"Kim saeng ruang operasinya sudah siap dan anestesinya juga." ucap seorang dokter yang ia perintahkan tadi untuk menyiapkan ruang operasi. Wanita itu-Kim saeng atau bernama lengkap Kim Kai mengangguk, "Rumah sakit sebelumnya sudah mengirim hasil CT scan jadi kita harus mengoperasinya sekarang." perintah Kai. Dokter pria itu mengangguk mendorong ranjang pasien ke ruang operasi.

"Kenapa kau telat lagi?"

Kai menoleh memandangi senior sekaligus gurunya dengan senyum. Dia Siwon. "Kemarin aku ada syuting acara kesehatan dan aku pulang pagi, ceosonghamnida." ucap Kai melepas sarung tangannya, membuangnya dan memakai jas dokternya. Menatap Siwon dan seorang perawat seumuran Siwon, perwat Cho Kyuhyun.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menjadi dokter idola sekaligus menjadi dokter UGD?" tanya Siwon sedikit sewot. Kai tersenyum mendengar keluhan Siwon soal dirinya yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan tidak pernah memikirkan dunia luar.

"Wae? Ini pelampiasanku karena tidak bisa menjadi Profesor," Kai tersenyum mengucapkan kalimat itu. Profesor. Ia ingin menjadi seperti ibunya tapi sayangnya dunia sekarang sudah kental dengan KKN. Orang-orang yang selalu mengandalkan hal seperti itu pasti akan selalu menang dan tidak akan pernah terkalahkan. Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan mengerti arti kalimat frustasi Kai. Tentu saja frustasi karena kalah oleh KKN.

"Kim saeng, 5 menit lagi pasien kecelakaan motor akan segera datang."

Kai menghela nafas tersenyum lebar pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang menghela nafas karena mereka baru saja sedikit bernafas sekarang sudah ada lagi kecelakaan. Ia tersenyum melihat pasangan yang tidak pernah mengaku ini. "Sarapan hangat baru saja datang. Kajjo!" ucap Kai sambil berlari menuju lobi rumah sakit diikuti Siwon dan Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Kehidupan barunya. Setelah sadar dari kecelakaan itu memang benar kata dokter ia melupakan segala yang terjadi selama 3 tahun termasuk Chanyeol. Sehun memilih tidak menceritakan orang bernama Chanyeol itu karena menurutnya Chanyeol adalah pria bajingan yang sangat tidak pantas untuk Kai dan ia yakin sahabat masa kecilnya ini bisa hidup tanpa Chanyeol dan benar dugaannya. Kai bisa hidup normal setelah menerima semua cerita menyedihkan tentang ayahnya dan ia berjanji akan menyelamatkan hidup manusia dengan cara menjadi dokter dan semua itu terwujud. Tapi, setelah semua ingatannya perlahan kembali ada yang masih kurang di dalam dirinya. Ada yang mengganjal. Dan ia tidak bisa mengingat kejadian apa itu?

.

.

La Rinconado, Distrik Ananea, Provinsi San Antonio de Putina, Peru, 2016.

"Abre la boca ..."(Buku mulut mu…)

Perintah seorang pria pada seorang anak kecil yang terlihat kumuh dan sedikit pucat. Lalu mengcek suhu tabah anak ini. "Panasnya memang sudah turun tapi dia harus tetap di rawat aku juga menemukan gejala Pneumonia." Pria itu mengambil hasil CT scan dari tangan seorang berrambut blonde, tubuhnya tidak kalah tinggi darinya.

"Gejalanya tidak terlalu parah, masih bisa kita tangani," ia menatap wanita yang berdiri tidak jauh dari anak ini. "No se preocupe. Su niño será hospitalizado unos días y estará a salvo." (Jangan khawatir anak anda akan kami rawat dan dia akan selamat) Tersenyum hangat meskipun senyum ini senyum palsuucap pria itu-Park Chanyeol.

"Gracias." Chanyeol mengangguk. Pria di sebelahnya menuntun anak tersebut keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol membawanya ke ruang rawat diikut oleh ibunya. Chanyeol menghela nafas, melapas stetoskop yang menggantung di lehernya, menaruhnya di atas meja.

Kalian benar sekarang Park Chanyeol seorang dokter. Dokter bedah dengan gelar PhD di tangannya dalam waktu 6 tahun. Meskipun sekarang ia seorang dokter, janjinya pada David soal menjadi ketua mafia itu masih ia jalani. Setelah menjadi dokter di rumah sakit tapi bangunannya kecil lebih pantas dibilang klinik, ia kembali ke Lima untuk menjadi ketua mafia. Menjual narkoba, pelacur, membunuh dan pekerjaan kotor lainnya. Dua pekerjaan sekaligus dan sangat bersinggungan dengan dirinya.

"Melamunkan apa?" tanya seorang pria yang baru masuk setelah mengantar anak kecil tadi. Pria keturunan China-Kanada ini sama dengan dirinya. Dokter sekaligus anggota mafia. "Penyakit anak tadi hanya campak tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu dan lagi kau harus bersiap-siap karena besok kita akan ke Korea." Kris nama pria itu berucap sambil melepas jas dokternya, duduk di hadapan Chanyeol sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Aku melamunkan dia? Apa dia masih hidup atau tidak?"

"Ya!" teriak Kris jengkel. "Kau sudah tahu kabarnya setiap tahun dari mata-matamu, dia baik-baik saja, putus dari pacarnya, menjadi dokter, berkali-kali interview untuk professor tapi gagal dan bekerja di rumah sakit milik Choi Seunghyun. Kau sudah tahu itu dan apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Kris. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Benar juga ia tahu kabar Kai setiap tahun jadi kenapa dia selalu melamunkan Kai? Mungkin melamunkan tapi merindukan gadis itu.

"Aku takut bertemu dengannya dan kau juga harusnya takut kembali ke Korea karena dia." balas Chanyeol tidak mau kalah. Kris berdehem, tidak berniat membahas masa lalu Chanyeol karena bajingan ini pasti akan membahas hubungannya yang sangat kacau.

"Aku harus bersiap-siap. Nodoyo," ucap Chanyeol menunjuk Kris yang masih asik memandangi ponselnya. Chanyeol berdecih melihatnya, ia berjalan keluar ruangan ia harus bersiap-siap mengantar narkoba untuk Seunghyun dan juga anaknya itu.

.

.

.

Gangnam, Korea Selatan.

"Yogi wae ije?"

Pertanyaan konyol menurut Kai dan beberapa orang di ruang operasi ini. Wanita yang merebut gelar professor nya dengan menggunakan KKN. Krystal Jung tersenyum lembut tapi seperti meremehkan Kai.

"Aku menggantikan Professor Lee yang sedang mengoperasi pasien lain. Tekanan darahnya semakin menurun kita harus mengoperasinya dan kau adalah asistenku."

Kai sebisa mungkin tidak tersulut emosi. Ledekkan yang sangat menyindir untuknya. Krystal tersenyum ramah pada semua termasuk Kai meskipun tidak terlihat kalau sebenarnya ia menyeringai menang pada Kai.

"Mess~"

Tidak seperti biasanya, ia selalu berceloteh pada professor lain tapi sekarang ia seperti terlihat perang tatapan dingin pada Krystal yang seenaknya tidak memberi tugas apa-apa pada dirinya. Ia memang asisten tapi Krystal melakukannya terlalu lama, ia takut nyawa pasien ini melayang karena gaya Krystal yang sok jago.

"Aku dengar acara TV mu rating nya semakin meroket. Chukaeyo~"

"Hm, gomawo. Kau juga semakin menjadi bahan pembicaraan karena semakin jarang masuk ruang operasi." balas Kai tidak mau kalah. Krystal membuat suara tawa kecil seolah-olah yang dikatakan Kai sebuah lelucon padahal benar-benar terjadi. Tidak lama setelah suara tawa Krystal bunyi nyaring dari alat EKG membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Mwoya? Kau pegang apa?" tanya Kai panic. Sementara Krystal sudah menjauhkan tangannya, menatap layar EKG terkejut dan takut karena tekanan darah menurun secara dratis. Kai kembali pada pasiennya, memeriksa apa yang terjadi pada organ dadanya. Krystal tanpa sengaja merobek kavum pleura.

"Terjadi Tension Pneumothorax, kita harus melakukan dekompresi. Jarum abbocath 14!"

"Aku ahli bedahnya!"

Kai menghela nafas melihat tingkah sok Krystal masih berlaku di saat-saat seperti ini. "Geroum paliyo!" perintah Kai lebih terlihat membentak pada Krystal. Beberapa detik Krystal hanya diam sampai ia berteriak meminta jarum abbocath 14, menusuk ke rongga pleura dan setelah mandrin dicabut yang terjadi keluar darah mengenai Kai dan perawat di samping Kai.

"Micheosseo?! 28 french CTD!" Krystal menggeleng melangkah mundur takut dan terlalu panic. Kai berdecih mengambil alih meja operasi. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan pria ini menjadi mayat hanya karena gaya sok Krystal yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Beberapa jam kemudian Krystal hanya diam di tempat dengan tangan gemetar, keringat dingin bercucuran melihat Kai. Nafasnya tidak beraturan karena hampir membuat pasien ini mati. Kai melirik Krystal khawatir, mental bocah bermarga Jung ini belum siap untuk hal mendesak seperti sekarang ini.

"Jantung dan tekanan darahnya sudah normal." ucap salah satu perawat bernafas lega karena ia tidak melihat mayat di sini melainkan pasien selamat. Kai menarik nafas lega, melirik Krystal yang masih berdiri di tempat. "Syukurlah kita tadi hampir tamat. Kau bisa selesaikan jahitan ini?" tanya Kai yang langsung diangguki Krystal.

…

Kai keluar dari ruang operasi dengan ocehan mengenai Krystal dan wajahnya memerah menahan emosi dan rasa kesalnya, membuka penutup kepala, masker, sarung tangan dan baju operasinya kasar. "Kenapa dia selalu merepotkan orang dengan tingkah sok nya? Apa dia tahu kalau tadi itu membahayakan? Dia harusnya sadar harus banyak berlatih!"

Ia berkacak pinggang menahan segala emosi dari dalam dirinya agar tidak meluap secara percuma. Melirik salah satu dokter yang sedikit takut dengan kekesalan Kai. Ia tersenyum menyadari satu hal kalau ia baru saja bertingkah tidak seperti dokter.

"Apa kau takut melihat kekesalanku?" tanya Kai pelan. Dokter wanita itu menggeleng, membalas senyum Kai, "Anniyo, aku lebih takut saat di ruang operasi tadi." Kai tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya, menatap perut dokter bermarga Jeon ini yang sedikit membuncit.

"Apa kau juga tadi takut melihat kekesalanku? Atau saat di ruang operasi?"

Jeon Jungkook nama dokter itu menggeleng, tersenyum kecil melihat Kai sangat senang karena melihat perutnya yang mulai membuncit lalu menatap Jungkook sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Apa bocah itu sudah bertanggung jawab?"

"Nde, igo~" jawab Jungkook sambil memperihatkan cincin emasnya pada Kai. Kai tersenyum melihatnya, usianya sudah 30 tahun tapi tidak ada satupun pria yang menarik perhatiannya mungkin karena ganjalan di hatinya yang masih tidak ia ketahu kenapa bisa terjadi.

"Chukaeyo~" ucap Kai pelan, menatapi cincin itu terus menerus. Ia berjalan pergi, mendahului Jungkook yang pasti menemui Kim Taehyung calon suaminya sementara dirinya ia berharap saja Sehun mendapat shift malam sehingga ia tidak bersama Luhan dan doanya terkabul. Luhan sedang memberesi mejanya. Ia, Luhan dan Sehun menjadi dokter. Cita-cita mereka semua tercapai, Luhan menjadi dokter spesiali orthopedic, Sehun dan dirinya menjadi spesialis bedah.

"Aku benar-benar kesal padanya saat di ruang operasi itu!"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar curhatan Kai soal Krystal yang selalu membuat masalah berakhir dengan dirinya yang harus menyelesaikan masalah itu. Ia menuangkan soju ke gelas besar Kai dan langsung diminum sekali teguk dan kembali mengoceh.

"Ya! Percuma saja kau seperti ini kau akan terus melihatnya dan akan terus menjadi asistennya dalam operasi-operasi berikutnya." Kai berdecih mendengarnya. Yang dikatakan Luhan memang benar sih. Ia akan terus menjadi asisten Krystal meskipun ia tidak mau sekalipun.

"Kau benar-benar putus dengan pacarmu?" tanya Luhan sambil menopang dagunya, menatap Kai kasihan. Semenjak sadar dari koma itu sifat Kai yang awalnya pemalu terhadap laki-laki berubah, ia menjadi sedikit berani dekat dengan pria bahkan memiliki banyak mantan pacar tapi tidak ada satupun yang berhasil. Kai mengangguk, merapatkan jaket abu-abu, "Dia itu pria brengsek. Aku menangkap basah dirinya tapi dia masih bisa mengelak terpaksa aku menyiramkan segelas jus ke wajahnya."

Luhan terkekeh mendengar cerita Kai soal bagaimana dia memutuskan pacarnya kemarin. Kekehannya berhenti mendengar kalimat Kai berikutnya, "Mungkin karena ganjalan itu. Aku sulit memulai hubungan karena ganjalan aneh itu, aku belum menemukan seseorang yang bisa melepas ganjalan ini."

Luhan tahu arah pembicaraan Kai. Ganjalan itu berkaitan dengan Chanyeol, meskipun otaknya tidak bisa mengingat Chanyeol pasti hatinya masih mengingat Chanyeol.

"Lulu, kau sudah tahu Jungkook sedang hamil anak Taehyung," ucap Kai membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. "aku tidak mengerti pasangan aneh itu, mereka selalu bekerja setiap hari. Bagaimana dia bisa hamil?" tanya Kai sambil meminum sojunya. Luhan tertawa sumbang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kai dengan kalimat vulgar, "Mereka bisa melakukan sex di rumah sakit besar ini, bahkan aku pernah menangkap basah mereka sedang berciuman di toilet."

"Ommo!" Kai menutup wajahnya, malu mendengar kalimat vulgar seperti itu keluar dari mulut wanita kalem dan elegan seperti Luhan, "Princess Luhan byuntae!" Luhan menjejalkan cemilan ke mulut Kai sebelum orang di luar sana mendengarnya.

"Kau belajar darimana? Apa Sehun yang mengajarkannya?" tanya Kai meledek, beberapa detik setelahnya sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepalanya. Ia menoleh menatap kesal pada Sehun yang tidak terima dirinya disangkut-pautkan pada obrolan Kai Luhan.

"Aku memang byuntae tapi aku tidak pernah mengajarkan Lulu seperti itu," Sehun membela diri, mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping Luhan.

"Kalian sudah dengar berita baru tentang sajangnim?" tanya Sehun sambil mengambil beberapa camilan di atas meja Luhan.

"Wae? Apa dia terlibat kasus lagi?" tanya Kai sambil menuangkan lagi soju ke gelasnya. Sehun menggeleng. Choi Seunghyun memang sering terlibat kasus tapi tidak pernah terekspos media karena uang, apa mungkin dia terlibat kasus lagi?

"Choi sajangnim akan diganti oleh seseorang dari Peru menurut gossip dia keponakannya, seorang dokter bedah dengan gelar Phd di Harvard dalam waktu 6 tahun. Dia jenius seperti dirimu." Kai menatap tidak percaya kenapa memilih presdir bukan dari keturunannya malah dari orang lain? Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, menopang dagu menatap sahabatnya ini seksama.

"Kenapa bukan Choi Seungri saja? Dia anak Choi sajangnim dia juga pintar dalam bisnis, kenapa bukan Seungri saja?"

"Molla dan calon presdir itu memiliki rumah sakit di kota La Rinconada." Kai dan Luhan mengernyit mendengar nama kota yang begitu asing di telinganya. Sehun menghela nafas, mengambil ponselnya dan membuka google maps.

"Kota tertinggi di Peru, presdir baru itu memiliki rumah sakit di kota La Rinconado. Aku yakin aku masuk dalam daftar relawan yang akan dikirim ke rumah sakit presdir baru ini." ucap Sehun menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja, menyembunyikan kepalanya, tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ia akan menjadi relawan di tempat seperti itu. Tempat paling tinggi dan juga dingin. Kai tertawa keras mendengarnya, sementara Luhan tersenyum mengusap-usap kepala Sehun sayang.

"Kau tidak pulang Kai?" tanya Sehun masih dengan kepala di antara kedua tangannya. Kai mendelik ke arah Sehun karena sahabatnya ini terkesan seperti mengusirnya untuk cepat-cepat pergi. Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah pacar dan sahabatnya ini. Kai balas tersenyum, kembali melamunkan menatap lurus ke langit malam Gangnam. Entah kenapa ia merasa ganjalannya ini akan segera berakhir, mungkin seseorang yang bisa melepasnya akan datang.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa harus ke rumah sakit bertemunya?"

Dua orang pria berkacamata hitam memasuki rumah sakit elit di daerah Gangnam. Dua pria itu adalah Chanyeol dan Kris. Mereka hanya perlu bertemu untuk mengantarkan narkoba dan membicarakan soal Chanyeol yang akan diangkat menjadi presdir di sini. Ia juga tidak tahu kalau dirinya akan menjadi calon presdir rumah sakit ini untuk menutupi bisnis narkobanya.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dia," ucap Kris penuh harap. Ia memandangi sekeliling berharap tidak bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatnya takut ke Korea. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kris, ia memukul punggung Kris beberapa kali seakan memberi semangat.

"Tapi, Tuhan tidak mendengar doamu." Kris memandangi Chanyeol aneh setelah tubuhnya dibalik ia baru paham maksud Chanyeol. Seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi, berkulit langsat nampak terkejut melihat Kris. Beberapa perawat yang ada di sekelilingnya tadi sedikit menjauh melihat kontak mata dokter wanita itu dengan pria di hadapannya.

"Aku akan mencari ruang Seunghyun sendiri," ucap Chanyeol berjalan menjauhi Kris dan dokter wanita itu.

Beberapa saat hanya hening di antara mereka, sampai wanita itu berjalan ke hadapan Kris. Wanita keturunan China ini tersenyum miris melihat Kris ada di hadapannya. Bisa dibilang mereka mantan tapi keputusan berpisah tidak pernah terucap dari bibir mereka berdua. Wanita bername tag Huang ZiTao semakin tersenyum miris melihat wajah tanpa ekpresi itu.

"Yogi wae isseo?"

Kris hanya diam, menatap lurus kedua iris hitam legam itu. Lidahnya kelu walau hanya sekedar mengucapkan hm. Tao menatap tajam Kris lalu sekeliling rumah sakit. "Jawab aku Wu YiFan." perintah Tao. Masih tidak ada balasan dari laki-laki bertubuh tinggi ini membuatnya hampir kehilangan kontorl emosinya.

"Kau pasti kemari karena berurusan denganku."

"Anniyo, aku kemari karena ada urusan lain." Tao tersenyum semakin miris. Menatap tajam Kris yang masih berwajah datar dan tidak berniat menjelaskan apapun.

"Tapi, kau bertemu denganku jadi urus urusan kita dulu. Ttarawa." Tao berjalan melewati Kris yang masih terdiam di tempat melirik Tao yang berjalan cukup cepat menjauhi dirinya. Ia menghela nafas, memang ia harus menyelesaikan urusannya dulu. Tao memilih lorong rumah sakit yang cukup sepi, mereka saling berhadapan, mengeluarkan tatapan tajam yang mereka punya. Meskpun sangat sulit bagi mereka berdua.

"Entah sudah berapa lama kita tidak saling berhadapan seperti ini," ucap Tao memandangi Kris yang berdiri kaku di tempat. Tao menggeram kesal melihat Kris tetap diam di tempat dengan wajah datar tidak ada penyesalan sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku? Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telfonku? Apa alasanmu?"

"Kau lebih cerdas dariku, ayahku seorang narapidana, meskipun aku kaya tapi keluargaku tidak kaya. Itu alasanku menghindarimu." Tao melangkah maju, memukul dada Kris cukup keras dengan pandangan memerah menahan tangis. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba tidak menangis tapi ia tidak bisa menahan rasa rindu sekaligus sakitnya selama ini.

"Katakan kau ke sini untuk menemuiku…" pinta Tao dengan suara lirih, air matanya mengalir memohon seperti ini pada Kris, ia kembali memukul dada Kris berkali-kali sebagai pelampiasan emosinya ia tidak peduli jika Kris kesakitan atau apalah. "Katakan kau kembali untuk berbaikkan denganku. Katakan kau merindukanku. Katakan itu semua!" teriak Tao dengan suara lantang tapi terkesan lirih dan menyedihkan.

Kris menjauhkan kepalan tangan Tao, memandanginya lalu wajah Tao yang basah oleh air mata. "Apa kau masih mengingat kegagalan hubungan kita yang dulu?" tanya Kris tanpa hati sedikitpun. Tao menatapnya tajam, ia melepas cengkraman Kris.

"Gagal? Itu berarti kita putus tapi kau tidak pernah mengatakannya begitu juga aku." balas Tao tidak terima dengan kalimat Kris soal hubungan mereka. Jujur ia lelah dengan hubungan putus nyambungnya dengan Kris karena perbedaan derajat antara mereka ditambah pekerjaan Kris yang lain. Orangtuanya sangat tidak setuju.

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya? Hatiku sudah berubah bahkan aku sudah tidur dengan 2 wanita selama di Peru, itu sudah membuktikan aku tidak mengingatmu lagi. Jadi, kau juga harus seperti itu." Tao menggeleng, tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kris yang memang bualan. Ia mengatakannya agar Tao menjauhinya tapi sepertinya tidak bisa, gadis ini terlalu pintar membaca gerak-geriknya.

"Anmido! Geotjimal!" Tao berteriak dengan suara lantang, menatap tajam Kris yang berani mengatakan bualan seperti itu. Kris diam, ia berjalan begitu saja melewati Tao. Dengan kepala tegak dan tidak ada niatan untuk membalik tubuhnya.

"Wu YiFan! Kris Wu! Dokter Wu!" panggil Tao tapi tidak ada satupun balasan dari panggilannya. Ia langkahkan kakinya mengejar Kris yang berjalan cukup cepat tapi ia tidak menyerah. Kris memberhentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan menarik Tao kepelukannya. Melanggar janji yang ia buat sendiri semenjak ia memutuskan untuk menghindari Tao. Ia kembali melanggar janjinya. Tao kembali menangis, membalas pelukan Kris perlahan. Ia sangat merindukan pelukan ini.

…

Mungkin karena ia lebih sering masuk ke rumah sakit yang kecil ia sedikit bingung karena sedari tadi berputar-putar dan kembali ke tempat ini lagi. Ia menghela nafas kesal sekali, menarik ponsel dari saku jeansnya berusaha menghubungi Seunghyun, beberapa menit menunggu tidak ada balasan. Helaan nafas keluar lagi dari mulutnya. Ia kembali membalaikkan tubuhnya, kembali mengelilingi rumah sakit ini untuk mencari ruang presdir itu.

"Tolong beri kami jalan!"

Chanyeol meminggirkan tubuhnya menderang suara troli ranjang melintas begitu kencang dan terburu-buru. Ia kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya berusaha menghubungi Seunghyun.

"Kita membutuhkan lebih banyak darah, Cho sonsaeng."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Membalik tubuhnya untuk melihat dokter yang berteriak tadi, suara itu masih sangat Chanyeol hafal. Suara Kim Kai, ia tidak salah dengar itu suara Kai. Dokter wanita yang berteriak tadi sedang menekan luka di tubuh pasien, jas dokternya berlumuran darah begitu juga tangannya. Meskipun tidak terlihat jelas ia yakin itu Kai, ia masih mengingat suara tegas seorang Kai. Suara yang sama saat ia membutuhkan pertolongan Sehun dulu. Suara itu masih sama.

"Kim Kai-ssi…"

"Chanyeol-ssi, kau lihat apa?"

Chanyeol tidak begitu menggubris pertanyaan Kris, ia masih fokus menatapi Kai hingga menghilang di belokkan lorong selanjutnya. Ia selalu merindukan suara itu, selalu merindukan tindakan cekatannya saat mengobati seseorang, selalu… Park Chanyeol selalu merindukan Kai meskipun Kai mungkin saja tidak merindukannya karena faktanya pasti Kai tidak mengingatnya.

"Urusanmu dengan Tao sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol beralih menatap Kris, ia mengernyit melihat baju bagian Kris basah di bagian pundak. "Apa Tao menangis lagi dan memohon kejelasan hubungan kalian?" terka Chanyeol yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Kris.

"Dia benar-benar menangis antara merindukanku, kesal padaku atau rasa sakitnya selama ini. Mungkin ia menangis karena tiga hal itu." ucap Kris ambigu. Ia menepuk pundak Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi dan menghindari tatapan menyelidik Chanyeol, "Kau kesulitan mencari ruangan Seunghyun, kan? Aku tahu dimana ruangannya." ucap Kris berjalan lebih dulu diikuti Chanyeol yang masih mengamati belokan lorong terakhir yang Kai lewati tadi.

.

.

.

"Omo…"

Kai menjatuhkan tubuhnya di lantai roftoop rumah sakit, memandangi langit sore hari ini sangat cerah. Matanya terpejam berusaha menikmati semilir angina sore menerpa rambutnya, ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya, membuka kotak sandwich nya dan memakan makan malamnya lahap. Ia ada jadwal operasi nanti malam jadi, ia harus makan sekarang untuk menambah energinya.

"Kau bawa berapa sandwich?"

Kai menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang menemukan seorang pria yang membawa kotak sandwich sama seperti dirinya. Kepalanya mengangguk lalu menunjuk kotak sandwich pria itu, "Kau bawa sandwich kenapa bertanya aku bawa berapa?" pria tertawa kecil ikut duduk di samping Kai, membuka kotak sandwich itu dan memakannya.

"Aku ingin makan ditemani seseorang tapi temanku sedang sibuk bersama seseorang," jawab pria itu. Kai mengangguk sedikit berjaga jarak dengan pria asing ini, wajahnya baru mungkin dokter magang tapi dokter magang kenapa wajahnya sedikit tua.

"Ireumi mwomnikka?" tanya Kai berusaha ramah pada pria ini bisa saja dia keluarga pasien. Pria itu tersenyum menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabatan.

"Park Chanyeol imnida, anda?" Kai tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab namanya tapi tidak membalas jabat tangan Chanyeol. Ia nekat menemui Kai, ia melanggar janjinya sendiri untuk tidak bertemu Kai jujur rasa rindunya selama ini benar-benar membuat dirinya tersiksa.

"Aku diajari sopan santun tapi aku sedikit tidak percaya dan waspada pada seorang pria," Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, senyum yang keluar dari dirinya bukan dari otaknya. Kai terkesip memandangi senyum pria di hadapannya ini, senyum pria ini tidak asing baginya tapi ia lupa pernah melihat senyum seperti itu dimana?

"Apa kita dulu pernah bertemu?" tanya Kai otomatis, merasa penasaran dengan laki-laki ini. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul menggeleng sebagai jawaban tidak pernah padahal bohong sekali. Kai mengangguk paham, ia kembali memakan sandwich sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak meliriknya.

"Apa kau keluarga pasien?" tanya Kai lagi. Chanyeol menggeleng, sebisa mungkin ia menahan gejolak di dalam dirinya untuk memeluk Kai dan meminta maaf padanya tapi itu semua tidak akan terjadi. Sekali pun Kai mengingatnya pasti gadis berkulit tan ini tidak akan memaafkannya.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Choi Seunghyun dan besok aku kembali lagi kemari," jawab Chanyeol sambil berdiri memandangi langit senja hari ini. "aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi." lanjut Chanyeol lalu berjalan pergi begitu saja menghiraukan tatapan bingung Kai. Tentu saja ia bingung, orang itu hanya berbicara beberapa kalimat lalu keluar begitu saja. Orang aneh, itu yang ada di pikiran Kai pertama kali melihat tingkah aneh pria bernama Chanyeol itu.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu menuju roftoop ini. Rasa penasaran dan rindunya mulai sedikit menghilang karena melihat wajahnya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa bekerja menjadi presdir di sini karena Sehun, Luhan dan Siwon bekerja di sini pasti mereka mengenali wajahnya dan sebisa mungkin menjauhkannya pada Kai. Ia tidak ingin berpisah lagi dengan gadis itu lagi tapi… pasti selalu ada tapi saat ia berpikir tentang Kai. Kata itu menjadi penghalang dirinya selama ini selain David. Ia benar-benar merindukan senyum dan suaranya serta sikap Kai masih tetap sama waspada dan tegas. Tidak ada yang berubah mungkin hanya dia yang berubah.

.

.

.

Setelah operasi selesai, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke McD membeli burger untuk dirinya Luhan dan Sehun serta beberapa kaleng soju. Mereka berencana bermain kartu sampai larut malam karena kebetulan sekali mereka tidak ada piket besok. Kai masuk ke dalam gedung McD memesan burger kesukaannya dan sesuai permintaan Luhan Sehun.

 **Lulu: Cheese burger ukuran large dua. Beli 3 botol soju, ya aku masih menyimpan 2 botol. Jangan lupa.**

Itu pesan yang dikirim Luhan untuk dirinya. Beberapa menit menunggu pesanannya datang dan ia bergegas pergi dengan telinga terpasang earphone memperdengarkan lagu dengan volume tinggi yang sangat memekakan telinga. Langkahnya ringan menuju rumah sakit yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat McDonalds ini.

"Kim sonsaeng!"

Kai menghentikan langkahnya, samar-samar ia mendengar suara orang berteriak seperti memanggil dirinya. Ia melepas earphone yang menyumpal kedua telinganya, menatap sekeliling mencari sumber suara hingga tiba-tiba sepasang lengan melingkari tubuhnya dari belakang serta membanting tubuhnya ke samping menghindari sebuah motor.

"Kya!"

Ia memutar kepalanya ke belakang, menemukan wajah yang tidak asing baginya. Orang yang ia temui di rooftop rumah sakit. Tangannya bergetar menyentuh luka di pundak orang bernama Chanyeol ini. Luka yang cukup besar dan memerlukan beberapa jahitan.

"Chanyeol-ssi, apa kau bisa bangun sendiri?" tanya Kai khawatir. Chanyeol menggeleng, merasakan luka ini lumayan perih dan benar darah mengalir cukup deras dari pundaknya karena bergesekkan dengan aspal cukup kuat.

"Apa kau bisa melakukan jahitan di sini? Aku tidak bisa menjahit luka ini sendiri."

…

Kai melirik Chanyeol yang santai saja mendapat luka ini hanya karena menolong seseorang yang baru dikenal. Ia berdehem cukup kuat, membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk melihat wajah Kai.

"Gamsahamnida," ucap Kai terdengar lirih. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, mengangguk sekilas. Ia kembali berusaha fokus menjahit luka Chanyeol. Mereka kembali terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. "Apa kau seorang uisa?" tanya Kai penasaran, meskipun ia panic ia sempat mendengar menjahit luka ini sendiri. Pasti dia seorang dokter atau perawat.

"Nde,"

Kai mengangguk paham, kembali sibuk dengan luka di pundak Chanyeol. Tanpa ia sadari Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melirik Kai secara diam-diam, ia teringat pertemuannya dulu saat Kai menyelamatkannya sekarang ia yang menyelamatkan Kai. Hutang budinya sudah lunas itu berarti ia bisa pergi dan menolak tawaran Seunghyun menjadi presdir di sini karena ia tidak bisa melihat Kai terus menerus. Ia sudah berjanji pada David bahwa ia akan menjauhi semua orang yang pernah ia kenal di Korea termasuk Kai.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya, menatap Kai yang sudah ada di hadapannya membersihkan luka di keningnya. Jarak di antara mereka cukup dekat, bahkan Chanyeol bisa merasakan deru nafas gadis bersurai cokelat gelap ini. Kai sadar dengan tatapan intens Chanyeol padanya, gerakan tangannya berhenti, beralih menatap kedua iris cokelat gelap Chanyeol. tatapan yang singkat namun berhasil menghasilkan sengatan kecil di dada Kai, sengatan yang pernah ia rasakan bersama mantan kekasihnya tapi sengatan ini berbeda.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu? Kenapa aku merasa pernah di tatap seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan dari Kai langsung menyadarkan Chanyeol kalau ia harus menjauh sejauh mungkin agar Kai tidak mengingatnya. Kai tidak boleh mengingat bajingan seperti dirinya, bajingan memang tepat untuknya. Bajingan yang hampir membuat Kai tewas.

"Eobseo, apa aku bisa pulang?" Kai mengangguk, melepas sarung tangannya, kembali menatap Chanyeol sekali lagi. Berusaha tenggelam pada tatapan Chanyeol tapi tidak bisa lagi, seperti ada pagar pembatas yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Minggu depan kasa itu baru bisa dilepas, kau juga harus mensterilkan luka ini bisa setiap hari, 3 atau 4 kali. Kau bisa meminta bantuan teman doktermu yang lain atau kau bisa melakukannya di sini." jelas Kai sambil tersenyum ramah seperti pada pasien lain. Chanyeol mengangguk kembali mengenakan jaketnya lagi, tapi langkahnya di tahan oleh Kai.

"Apa aku bisa mentraktirmu makan atau minum. Hitung-hitung sebagai balas budi karena sudah menolongku." tawar Kai. Beberapa saat Chanyeol diam, mempertimbangkan berbagai hal menerimanya atau tidak. Kepalanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban ya, "Besok, kau traktir aku minum."

Kai mengangguk meng iyakan, Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sebelum pergi dan seketika itu juga dunia Kai berhenti berputar, jantungnya berhenti berdetak mengingat senyum kecil dari pemuda yang bahkan belum sampai sehari ia temui itu tapi ia sudah berani mengajak pria itu. Senyumnya mengembang, kelewat mengembang sampai-sampai hobae nya dulu saat kuliah bergidik ngeri menghampiri Kai.

"Sunbae, no gweanchana?" tanya Taehyung-hobae nya dulu dan seorang perawat yang berdiri di samping Taehyung terlihat khawatir juga. Kai terlalu sibuk menanggapi pertanyaan Taehyung. Tangan Taehyung terangkat mengcek suhu Kai, apa terlalu panas atau tidak. Kai menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung, tersenyum konyol tidak seperti biasanya semakin membuat Taehyung dan perawat itu-Byun Baekhyun khawatir.

"Malam ini dan besok kau piket, kan?" tanya Kai lembut. Taehyung mengangguk dengan gaya robot, memperhatikan Kai mengambil tas dan menyampirkan mantelnya ke pundak, "jangan ganggu aku malam ini dan besok. Beritahu Xi sonsaeng dan Oh sonsaeng aku tidak bisa menemani mereka bermain kartu. Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk…"

Taehyung menanti dengan sabar kelanjutan ucapan Kai tapi seniornya itu malah berjalan begitu saja tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sunbae kau bersiap untuk apa?" tanya Taehyung berteriak. Kai membalikkan tubuhnya, tersenyum konyol pada Taehyung.

"kencan. Aku akan berkencan." Lanjut Kai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kembali berjalan, menghiraukan teriakan tidak percaya Taehyung soal dirinya akan berkencan padahal baru saja putus dengan pacarnya. Kai kembali tersenyum seperti orang gila, kenapa dengan otaknya? Otaknya tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum.

.

.

Lima, Peru.

Suara dentuman tubuh seseorang dibanting menggema di mansion ini. Tubuh bersimbah darah dan babak belur itu adalah tubuh seorang anggota NIS yang sangat payah menangkap dirinya, David Park. David berjongkok menatap orang NIS di hadapannya sudah tidak bernafas lagi, tubuhnya bersimbah darah serta tengkoraknya seperti retak, dan tubuh sekarat seorang wanita anggota FBI yang habis digilir oleh anak buah.

"I think that when Kangin was dead they would stop looking for me but no, two children were still alive and they became the second angel of my life." Ucap David meludahi wajah anggota NIS itu, bergantian menatap wanita FBI yang sudah tidak sadar diri. "She had a sweet face, you treat him and we can sell it to a pimp." Perintah David pada anak buahnya, Jiwon. Ia berdiri menatap langit kelam Lima dengan tangan memegang ponsel.

"When are you coming back? Athens lost the deputy chairman of their highly skilled, do you accept the offer Seunghyun?" tanya David pada Chanyeol di sebrang sana. Mematik rokoknya lalu menghisapnya dalam-dalam.

 _"I accept it but I will not watch him directly. I remained at La Rinconado keep an eye on my hospital while in hospital IlHo I watched remotely and assign Seunghyun Seungri for me in Peru."_ David tersenyum mendengar penuturan putra satu-satunya ini, melirik Tiffany yang masih tertidur sejak 6 tahun lalu. Istrinya itu (mereka rujuk kembali) mengalami sebuah kecelakaan akibat mafia lain dan mengangkibatkan Tiffany mengalami koma panjang dan entah sampai kapan dia harus bertahan dengan alat-alat itu.

"She's fine, she is still the same as last time you saw." David tahu Chanyeol lebih mengkhawatirkan Tiffany karena putranya itu lebih menyayangi ibunya ketimbang dirinya yang seorang bajingan seperti ini.

"Hurry back Athena and your hospital needs you." Chanyeol bergumam hm lalu memutus sambungan telfon secara sepihak tidak mengijinkan David bicara panjang lebar. David menghela nafas, memasukkan ponselnya ke saku, kembali menatap Tiffany. Entah tatapannya itu mengartikan apa.

.

.

.

Gangnam, Korea Selatan.

Rumah sakit IlHo gempar pagi ini. Setelah diberitahu semalam bahwa presdir baru IlHo akan diberitahu hari ini semua dokter wanita dan perawat wanita mulai menebak-nebak siapa presdir mereka. Luhan menguap mendorong kursi rodanya, semalam ia begadang dengan Sehun bermain kartu sambil membicarakan Kai dan kencan yang entah kesekian berapa dia lakukan serta calon presdir mereka.

"Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak," gumam Sehun. Luhan mendengarnya, menatap tunangannya ini tersenyum menenangkan. Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun cukup erat.

"Wae? Mengkhawatirkan Kai?" tanya Luhan pelan. Sehun menggeleng, tersenyum selebar mungkin agar Luhan tenang tapi sebuah dorongan tiba-tiba saja menghantam tubuh Krystal.

"Ya! Jangan bermesraan di sini, kita di sini untuk rapat bukan pacaran." Sindir Krystal pedas, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ruang rapat. Luhan berdecih, siap melepas sepatunya kapan saja jika diperlukan untuk melemparkannya ke kepala Krystal. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya, membantu Luhan untuk mendorong kursi rodanya ke ruang rapat sesegera mungkin.

…

"Setelah membahas tentang beberapa dokter dan perawat yang akan dikirim ke rumah sakit di La Rinconado sekarang saya akan memperkenalkan seseorang yang akan menggantikan posisi saya sebagai sajangnim rumah sakit ini. Silahkan masuk."

Sehun memperhatikan pintu tempat presdir itu masuk, tidak lama setelah pintu terbuka seorang pria bertubuh tinggi menjulang, berrambut hitam pekat, berjas hitam dengan kemeja putih serta dasi berwarna karbon masuk. Matanya sukses membulat menyadari siapa presdir baru mereka, Luhanpun sama terkejutnya begitu juga Siwon. Mereka saling berpandangan lalu kembali menatap ke depan lebih tepatnya tempat Chanyeol berdiri.

"Annyeonghasemikka, saya adalah presdir baru rumah sakit IlHo, Park Chanyeol imnida."

Taehyung mengernyitkan matanya berusaha mengingat pria yang pernah ia lihat bersama perawat Byun semalam. Sepertinya memang benar, dia pasien yang diobati oleh Kai semalam. Taehyung menyikut lengan Sehun menyampaikan hal yang ada di otaknya, "Namja itu seperti yang diobati Kai sunbae."

Sehun bergantian menatap Taehyung seakan meminta penjelas dan kebenaran ucapan Taehyung. Sebisa mungkin dulu ia membuat Kai tidak mengingat Chanyeol tapi sekarang kesempatan Kai mengingat Chanyeol cukup besar karena Chanyeol ada di sini ditambah ia dipastikan akan menjadi relawan di rumah sakit milik Chanyeol.

"Kai sunbae menjahit luka Park sajangnim semalam, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia terluka."

Sehun menekan pulpennya kelewat kuat sampai-sampai buku-buku jarinya memerah kelewat menggenggam pulpen di tangannya. Ia melirik ke tempat Luhan yang hanya mampu diam dengan pandangan terkejut. Sekali lagi mereka harus menjauhkan Kai dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Ini bukan kencan pertamanya tapi entah kenapa ini seperti kencan pertamanya dulu. Ia bahkan sampai membolos rapat hari ini hanya untuk ke salon, mereka bertemu setelah Kai selesai syuting acara kesehatan sekitar pukul 8 malam. Ia menatap penampilannya sekali lagi, merapihkan rambut cokelat panjangnya, lipstick dan dress putih selututnya.

"Tenang Kim Kai, ini bukan kencan pertamamu." Ucap Kai pada dirinya sendiri. Senyumnya kembali tercetak sangat jelas, berjalan keluar toilet dengan senyum mengembang dan ponsel yang menampilkan pesan dari Chanyeol soal tempat mereka bertemu. Sepertinya tidak jadi minum karena Chanyeol mengajaknya ke Mango Six.

"Kau terlihat manis dengan dress itu,"

Pipi Kai memanas pujian seperti itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol saat mereka bertemu di parkiran. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, membukakan pintu mobil untuk dirinya. Tidak ada yang bicara di mobil hanya ada suara ketikan jari berasal dari ponsel Kai. sepertinya dokter ini sedang sibuk berkirim pesan dengan Luhan dan Sehun yang entah kenapa berubah menjadi lebih overprotektif dari biasanya.

…

Seperti janjinya, Kai yang mentraktir Chanyeol minum kopi dan makan kue di sini. Sekarang Chanyeol merasa Déjà vu dengan semua ini, ia pernah mengalami situasi seperti ini dulu. Dan sekarang terulang kembali. Kai memesan cappuccino sementara dirinya Latte dan satu piring cake serta cup cake.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi, kau bekerja di rumah sakit IlHo atau kau sedang melamar?" tanya Kai memulai percakapan. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil menggeleng, "Anni, aku sajangnim di rumah sakit tempatmu bekerja."

Kai terbatuk mendengarnya, menatap tidak percaya karena ia berbicara non formal pada presdir rumah sakitnya sendiri. Chanyeol kembali tertawa melihat salah tingkah Kai, terkutuklah kenapa orang ini selalu tersenyum dan membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak setiap dia tersenyum dan mengerluarkan tawa renyah seperti itu.

"Ceosonghamnida, saya tidak…"

"Tidak usah formal seperti itu, sekarang aku bukan atasanmu tapi teman doktermu." Kai kembali tersenyum meminum cappuccino nya terburu-buru. Bisa dipastikan pipinya pasti memerah karena melihat senyum tampan Park Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin mendengar tentang Park sonsaeng lalu aku akan menceritakan tentang diriku." Pinta Kai sopan, matanya berbinar penuh harap dan rasa penasaran tinggi dengan pemuda bersurai cokelat ini.

"Ayahku keturunan Korea-Peru dan dia bekerja sebagai CEO dari perusahaan farmasi. Ibuku seorang wanita biasa, aku tidak memiliki saudara. How about you?" tanya Chanyeol meminum lattenya dengan gaya super elegan bahkan Kai sampai menggigit bibirnya menahan senyum konyolnya lagi.

"Ayahku sudah lama meninggal saat usiaku 18 tahun, ibuku seorang dokter memiliki Klinik di daerah Gangnam. Kakak pertamaku seorang anggota NIS sementara kakak keduaku juga anggota tapi dia juga penyuplai senjata di NIS." Jawab Kai ikut meminum lattenya. "Kakak keduaku sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita keturunan China dan mereka pasangan paling romantis setelah ayah dan ibuku." Lanjut Kai sambil tersenyum mengingat kemesraan Jongdae dan istrinya yang membuat dirinya iri karena ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seromantis itu bersama pacaranya dulu.

"Kau suka pria romantis?"

"Nde, aku penyukai hal-hal romantis dan hal yang tidak aku sukai berbau senjata." Chanyeol melemaskan tangannya Kai masih sama saja. Meminum lattenya cepat, menatap Kai dengan pandangan meminta maaf. Kai masih sama saja, membenci hal-hal seperti 12 tahun lalu. Sebelum Kai terluka lagi ia harus pergi sejauh mungkin dan memajukan jadwal penerbangannya.

"Mianhae, kita tidak bisa memulai hubungan apapun, permisi." Kai terdiam di tempat menyerna ucapan Chanyeol di kepalanya. Entah kenapa begitu sulit satu kalimat itu tercerna di otaknya. Ia ikut bangun mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah ada di luar café.

"Wae? Kenapa tidak bisa? Apa kau sudah memiliki pacar? Istri?" tanya Kai berjalan di samping Chanyeol menuntut penjelas dari Chanyeol. Tapi pria ini sangat keras kepala, ia terus saja berjalan tanpa menatap dirinya sama sekali. Kai mencengkram tangan Chanyeol, memberhentikan langkah Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol dengan cepat menyentakkan cengkramannya.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi, jawab aku! Chanyeol-ssi!"

Sebuah sepeda melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan tangan besarnya merengkuh pinggang Kai menariknya menjauh dari jalur sepeda tersebut. Menatap tubuh Kai dari atas sampai bawah, memperhatikan dengan seksama apakah ada luka atau tidak.

"Gweanchana?"

Kai mengangguk. Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu, sengatan listrik aneh itu kembali menjalar di tubuh Kai. Ditambah dengan rengkuhan Chanyeol cukup kuat dan erat, tanpa sadar matanya terpejam menikmati hangat tubuh Chanyeol begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Ia sangat merindukan Kai tapi ia tidak bisa menggapai wanita yang sudah ia sakiti terlalu dalam.

"Aku tidak bisa, mianhae."

Kai membuka matanya, menatap kedua iris cokelat Chanyeol sekali lagi. Pagar pembatas itu ada lagi, entah apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol hingga membuat sengatan itu tiba-tiba hilang dan pagar pembatas itu muncul. Kai menatap tajam Chanyeol, "Lalu, kenapa kau membuat sengatan itu muncul? Kenapa kau membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

Chanyeol melepas rengkuhannya, "Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu. Kau membenci senjata tapi aku hidup dalam dunia yang penuh senjata, aku tidak ingin membahayakanmu."

Mata Kai sukses membulat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar ini. tubuhnya perlahan mundur, ia tidak percaya dengan semua ini ia berusaha tidak percaya tapi kedua mata Chanyeol membuktikan semua ini benar.

"Arraseyo, aku akan pergi."

"Jaga kesehatanmu dan berhati-hatilah." Kai mengangguk, membalik tubuhnya sangat berat. Sangat berat. Ia pergi dengan seseorang yang membuat ganjalannya menghilang, merasakan hal yang asing tapi sialnya sangat ia sukai. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ini terjadi, matanya memerah tanpa sebab. Menangis karena memutus hubungan yang belum mereka mulai sama sekali.

.

.

.

Tao kembali menuang soju ke dalam gelasnya, kepalanya sudah sangat berat tapi akal sehatnya tidak mau bekerja. Ia tetap menuang soju dan meminumnya sekali teguk, memperhatikan foto-fotonya bersama Kris dulu. Kedai ini menjadi tempat kencan favorite mereka tapi semenjak setahun terakhir ini mereka jarang minum bersama di sini. Tao selalu menunggu seperti orang bodoh, memohon pada orangtuanya agar menyetujui hubungannya tapi Kris malah menghindar terus menerus.

"Berhenti minum!"

Tao merengut pada orang di hadapannya, berusaha mengambil kembali gelas sojunya dari tangan Kris. "Jangan ganggu aku! Aku masih ingin minum!"

Kris menjauhkan beberapa botol di meja Tao, menegakkan tubuh Tao agar menatap wajahnya. "Berhenti minum dan ayo kita pulang!" ajak Kris lembut menarik lengan Tao untuk bangun dengan kasar ditepis Tao. Menatap nyalang ke arah Kris, ia marah karena pemuda ini masih saja mengkhawatirkannya padahal sudah jelas pemuda ini bilang hubungan mereka gagal.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu? Kau bilang hubungan kita sudah gagal tapi kenapa kau masih mengkhawatirkanku? Apa kau sengaja? Ha?!"

Kris menghela nafas, menerima semua umpatan Tao yang sudah lama dipendam gadis ini. Tao kembali menuang soju ke gelasnya, meminumnya sekali teguk dan menuangkan soju ke gelas lain. "Chan~. Ayo kita minum seperti dulu, gege~" pinta Tao diakhiri suara tawa seperti orang mabuk dan cegukan cukup keras.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku? Kau tahu saat kita bertemu di lobi rumah sakit itu aku ingin kau mengatakan aku merindukanmu, aku akan memperjuangkanmu, tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?!" tanya Tao berteriak di depan wajah Kris, tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang disekitar. "Aku hanya ingin itu, tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya? Wae?!"

Tao menangis, menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja tidak lama suara dengkuran halus terdengar. Kris sedari tadi diam, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Tao yang emosi dan frustasi dengan hubungan mereka selama ini. Ia menaruh beberapa lembar uang di atas meja, membawa tas Tao dan juga tubuh ini untuk digendong olehnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengatakan kau merindukanku…"

Kris memberhentikan langkahnya di depan kedai ini, ia masih mendengar gumaman Tao yang terdengar lirih, gadis bermata panda ini mempererat pelukannya pada punggung Kris sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Ia sangat khawatir mendapat telfon Tao dan suara mabuk gadis ini tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari ke sini dan menjemput Tao yang kondisinya sudah seperti ini.

"Bogoshipeoyo… neomu neomu bogoshipeo babe Tao…"

.

.

.

6 bulan kemudian.

Acara kesehatan yang ia bintangi semakin terkenal, membuat dirinya semakin terkenal sebagai dokter idola. Ia sudah melupakan impiannya untuk menjadi professor gelar yang ia miliki sekarang bahkan lebih panjang dari Krystal dan itu membuat dirinya semakin senang. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja kantin, memejamkan matanya sambil mengemur gingseng merah untuk menambah tenaganya.

"Sunbae tidak lelah menjadi dokter idola dan dokter UGD?"

Taehyung bertanya sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral untuk Kai. Siwon tersenyum melihat muridnya seperti itu, memakan lahap sandwich dari tangan Kyuhyuhn. "Biarkan saja, yang penting dia mulai melupakan jabatan professor, asa~" Kai mengangkat kepalanya menatap sebal ke arah Siwon karena sempat-sempatnya memikirkan posisi professor yang masih kosong.

"Tapi kau tetap saja tidak akan ikut dalam relawan di kota La Rinconada itu. Orang yang tidak memiliki uang, koneksi dan keberuntungan seperti aku, Cho sonsaeng, Byun sonsaeng, Oh sonsaeng dan Huang sonsaeng pasti akan dikirim." Keluh Siwon, kali ini pria berusia 37 tahun ini yang menaruh kepalanya di atas meja. Kyuhyun tersenyum mengelus-ngelus kepala Siwon seperti bayi.

"Geundaeyo, kota La Rinconada itu dimana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengemut sedotan kopinya, merasa bingung dengan nama kota itu.

"Kota itu terletak di Peru dan menjadi daerah tertinggi dengan salju abadi, IlHo membangun sebuah komplek perumahan dan sanitasi untuk kota itu." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil menyuapi Siwon lagi dengan sandwich. "Dan kau. Kau memang tidak memiliki uang, koneksi, dan keberuntungan tapi kau memiliki wajah tampan." Lanjut Kyuhyun, tersenyum lebar berusaha membuat Siwon kemali semangat lagi.

"Jinjja?" tanya Siwon mengangkat kepalanya, menopang dagunya meminta kebenaran ucapan Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan. Kai, Taehyung dan Baekhyun bersorak melihat couple abadi ini bermesraan di depan mereka.

"Aku akan pergi. Lagipula, Kookie sudah mengijinkanku."

Kai memukul kepala bagian belakang Taehyung karena bicara yang aneh-aneh, "Micheosseo? Kandungan Jungkook sudah 7 bulan lagipula tunanganmu itu mengandung anak kembar sewaktu-waktu dia bisa melahirkan!"

Taehyung meringis, jitakan Kai tidak pernah gagal menghasilkan benjolan merah keunguan di kepalanya, "Kookie sudah mengijinkanku, kalau aegya sudah lahir aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh dengan mereka." Bela Taehyung tidak mau disalahkan apalagi dicegah. Kai berdecih, meminum air mineralnya rakus.

"Kim sonsaeng."

Kai berdiri dari duduknya, diikuti orang-orang di sekalilingnya karena pelaksana tugas Chanyeol-Choi Seungri datang menghampirinya. Pria berjas warna karbon ini berdehem, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kai agar tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraannya.

"Kosongkan jadwalmu malam ini, aku mengundangmu makan malam di sky lounge." Kai berdiri kaku di tempat menatap kosong ke tempat Seungri tadi berdiri. Ia tidak salah dengar kalau Seungri mengajaknya berkencan? Ia menatap satu persatu teman dokternya, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Taehyung dan Baekhyun.

"Apa sajangnim mengajakku berkencan?" tanya Kai dengan tampang polos terlihat konyol di mata tiga orang di hadapannya ini.

"Hah?! Eotteokhae?" tanya Baekhyun menahan teriakkan histerisnya seperti fangirl. Kai tertawa menutup mulutnya antara tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Siwon menjetikkan jarinya, menatap Kai dengan seringai penuh kelicikkan.

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Seperti pernikahan politik." Saran Siwon. Kai diam, kembali duduk dan mengemut gingseng merahnya. Taehyung berdecih mendengar kata pernikahan politik. Ia menganggap Kai seperti kakaknya sendiri dan ia tidak terima melihat kakaknya menikah dengan seorang duda.

"Aku tidak setuju. Dia duda sementara kau masih gadis bahkan sunbae belum pernah berciuman bibir. Aku tidak setuju." Sungut Taehyung, Kai tersenyum kembali menggeplak kepala Taehyung sayang, tertawa hambar mendengar kekhawatiran Taehyung yang sangat berlebihan.

"Apa aku harus mengangkat ke level yang lebih tinggi melalui sajangnim?"

.

.

.

Ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari ini sky lounge atau hotel. Tubuhnya berdiri kaku di ambang pintu hotel, memperhatikan Seungri yang sudah berjalan masuk lebih dulu. Menatap penampilan Kai begitu sederhana tapi sexy dimatanya. Tangannya mengepal erat karena ini sama saja pelecehan untuknya.

"Aku membutuhkan suasana yang lain." Pinta Kai masih di ambang pintu hotel, mulutnya sedikit terbuka melihat Seungri melepas jas berwarna karbon itu, memperlihat lekukkan ototnya di lapisi kemeja putih. "Suasana apa?" tanya Seungri. Kai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya menatap Seungri jengah.

"Romantis. Karena aku suka romantis."

"Tapi, kau harusnya tahu kalau aku bukan orang yang sabaran."

Kai mengangguk paham, melangkah mendekati Seungri yang langsung mengembangkan seringai kemenangan Seungri.

"Kau membuat pilihan bagus, Kim sonsaeng." Puji Seungri merentangkan tangannya siap menangkap tubuh Kai ke dalam pelukan mesumnya. Kai tersenyum mendengar pujian tersebut. Tangannya terangkat siap melayangkan bogem mentah ke wajah Seungri tapi Seungri menahan tangan Kai. wajahnya menjadi pucat karena tidak menemukan wajah manis Kai tadi.

"Apa kau memukul isajang sepertiku?"

Kai menggeleng, menjauhkan kepalan tangannya. Seungri kembali tersenyum menemukan senyum manis Kai kembali muncul.

"Anni, aku akan menendangmu."

"Akh!"

.

.

.

.

"Jinjja?"

Kai mengangguk berulang kali. Luhan dan Sehun terperangah mendengar cerita Kai soal Seungri mengajak Kai ke hotel dan Kai menendang selangkangan Seungri lalu berlari keluar dengan wajah terangkat. Kai baru saja menolak tambang emas dengan menolak kehadiran Seungri.

"Aku punya harga diri dan semalam dia benar-benar menginjak harga diriku. Bahkan aku mau mengeluarkan jurus taekwondoku." Kai kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja Luhan. Sehun memegang dagunya membuat pose berpikir memberi ide untuk Kai.

"Dia memecatku tidak, ya?" tanya Kai khawatir dengan pekerjaannya yang terancam hilang karena kejadian semalam. "Aku, kan ambassador nya. Kalau dia memecatku dia kehilangan ambassador seperti ku." Lanjut Kai berusaha menjauhi pikiran negative tentang dirinya dipecat.

"Kau ambassador IlHo sementara Choi Seungri seorang isajang." Kai semakin berteriak keras. Yang dikatakan Luhan benar juga. Dia isajang yang bisa melakukan apapun termasuk memecat dirinya kalau dia mau, sementara dirinya hanya ambassador mereka.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menatapnya setelah kejadian semalam? Aku harus mengikuti rapat hari ini." keluh Kai mengingat acara rapat ini didatangi oleh Seungri bukan ayahnya lagi. "Kau tatap saja isajang dengan tatapan mematikanmu." Saran Sehun yang langsung diangguki Luhan. Kai mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kesal Sehun karena memberi ide yang semakin membuat posisinya terancam.

…

"Masalah selanjutnya adalah ketua dari team relawan La Rinconado dan aku ingin mengirim dokter terbaik untuk menjadi ketua relawan."

Kai menundukkan wajahnya, memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan Seungri soal kota dan situasi di sana. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah kapan rapat ini selesai dan ia bisa melanjutkan tugasnya di UGD lalu syuting.

"Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengirim idola IlHo, Kim Kai!"

Kepala Kai terangkat mendengar nama dirinya disebut-sebut dalam kalimat mengirim. Tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan penu kelicikkan Seungri dan rasa puas balas dendam akibat tendangan Kai yang sangat kuat bahkan selangkangannya masih nyeri. "Aku yakin idola kita akan setuju, di sana kau akan tinggal di asrama bersama dokter lain. Beri tepuk tangan untuk Kim Kai-ssi."

Semua dokter bertepuk tangan termasuk Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Sehun yang saling berpandangan, "Hidup ini penuh kejutan." Gumam Siwon cukup jelas di dengar oleh Sehun dan Taehyung. Mereka tentu saja terkejut dengan keputusan Seungri yang tidak berpikir panjang. Kalau Kai dikirim ke sana selama 2 minggu bagaimana acara TV yang dibantingi Kai, apa mereka tidak keperotan jika Kai pergi? Itu juga yang dipikirkan Kai. Ia membalas menatap sengit ke arah Seungri, ia tidak ingin melihat muka menyebalkan itu lagi dan suara memekakan telinga Seungri.

…

"Aku bisa menarik perintahku asalkan kau pikirkan tawaranku kemarin?"

Sekarang Kai benar-benar merasa seperti tidak memiliki harga diri. Setelah rapat terpanjang yang pernah ia rasakan selesai, ia dipanggil ke ruangan sajangnim sialan ini. Seungri menatapnya seolah ingin menerkamnya sekarang juga sekaligus kesal melihat wajah Kai masih saja sombong meskipun akan dikirim ke kota terisolir di Peru.

"Tidak terimkasih!" tolak Kai. Seungri terkejut, wajahnya semakin memerah menahan emosi dan rasa kesalnya karena Kai tetap saja tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Semenjak indisen di hotel waktu itu aku tidak menghormatimu sebagai sajangnim lagi." Siwon, Kyuhyun, Sehun, Taehyung, Tao, Baekhyun, semua anggota team relawan menguping pembicaraan Kai dan Seungri dari balik pintu. Penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai dan mereka begitu terkejut mendengar ucapan Kai selanjutnya.

"Sepertinya kemampuanku memang tidak diakui di rumah sakit itu tapi aku memiliki koneksi kuat semenjak aku menjadi dokter idola dan ambassador kalian, mungkin sekarang waktunya aku membuka klinik sendiri. Jadi, aku akan mengundurkan diri setelah tugas ini selesai dan tunggu saja tanggal mainnya. Kau mengerti?!"

Kai berjalan keluar ruangan Seungri dengan kepala terangkat, tidak peduli dengan dokter dan perawat yang menguping dan mengetahui rencana selanjutnya setelah ia kembali. Masa bodo dengan skandal sialan itu, ia akan pergi setelah tugas ini selesai.

.

.

La Rinconado, Distrik Ananea, Provinsi San Antonio de Putina, Peru.

Chanyeol menatap keluar jendela ruangannya, tangannya melemas membaca daftar dokter dan perawat yang akan dikirim ke sini. Di sana ada nama yang sangat Chanyeol hindari, begitu juga Kris. Pria campuran itu terdiam duduk di pinggir meja, melipat tangannya di dada berusaha memikirkan ia akan bertindak apa di hadapan Tao.

"Apa dia tahu kalau kau di sini?" tanya Kris memecah keheningan diantara mereka, Chanyeol menggeleng. "Anni, tapi dia sebentar lagi tahu begitu juga dengan Tao." Balas Chanyeol sarkatis. Kris tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Apa mereka benar-benar jodoh kita berdua?" tanya Kris sambil berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol, menatap langit La Rinconado hari ini berawan tidak ada sinar matahari yang membuat suhu di daerah ini cukup dingin.

"Molla, tapi aku berharap sesuatu…"

.

.

.

La Rinconado Hospital, La Rinconado.

Kai menatap tidak percaya pada rumah sakit di hadapannya ini. Apa benar ini rumah sakit? Bangunan ini seperti… klinik. Besarnya mungkin hanya setengah dari ukuran rumah sakit di Korea. Ia membawa anggota team lumayan banyak sementara di sini hanya ada beberapa rumah, rumah yang lain letaknya sangat jauh. Sesangi… Wakil ketua rumah sakit itu memang terkutuk. Cuaca di kota ini sangat dingin lagi. Yang benar saja ia di kirim ke sini hanya untuk pembalasan dendam. Ia kembali membunyikan lonceng rumah sakit tapi tidak ada satupun orang muncul.

"Aish jinjja, kenapa aku di sini? Dingin sekali."

Kai melirik Siwon kasihan. Anggota teamnya datang ke sini mungkin karena ikut terkena imbas kekesalan wakil ketua terkutuk itu. Dan juga Kyuhyun yang terlihat tersenyum melihat tingkah menyedihkan Siwon.

"Hidup memang penuh kejutan." ucap Kyuhyun mengembalikan ucapan Siwon soal Kai yang dikirim ke sini padahal sudah bukan rahasia umum jika wakil ketua mereka menyukai Kai dan Kai adalah ambassador rumah sakit mereka sejak 5 tahun lalu. Siwon menaruh kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun dan sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya. Kai tersenyum melihat pasangan, bisa dibilang ya bisa tidak. Tapi mereka cukup serasi.

"Seharusnya dokter yang menjaga rumah sakit sudah datang, aku akan ke sana dan membunyikan lonceng itu." Kai berjalan, tersenyum kecil menatapi lonceng ini seperti lonceng gereja. Tangannya sudah terangkat dan membunyikan lonceng tepat setelah itu pintu terbuka.

Ia tersenyum senang akhirnya mereka bisa masuk. Pintu rumah sakit terbuka, menampilkan lima orang pria berjubah dokter. Dua orang membuka pintu, berjalan lebih dulu. Mereka berwajah asia sama seperti ketiga laki-laki yang dibukakan pintu. Dua dari tiga laki-laki itu berjalan di depan sedangkan pria terakhir berjalan sedikit di belakang. Kai menajamkan penglihatannya, memperhatikan lebih seksama seseorang yang berjalan di belakang dua pemuda itu.

"Malto… andwae…" gumam Kai merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Seseorang yang menghilang begitu saja selama 6 bulan, seseorang yang seperti ia kenal lama, seseorang yang membuatnya nyaman, seseorang yang membuatnya merasakan hal yang dulu sempat ia rasakan. Seseorang itu sekarang berjalan di depan, menampilkan wajah datar, mata menatap lurus ke depan, terkesan dingin dan tajam. Dia benar-benar Park Chanyeol.

Tao juga sama terkejutnya. Melihat seorang dokter yang sangat ia kenal, mantan kekasihnya. Entahlah hubungan mereka sangat tidak jelas. Kris. Ada di hadapannya, tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun melihat dirinya, entah dia melihat Tao atau tidak.

Chanyeol berjalan semakin di depan, mendekat ke arah Kai. Meskipun pandangannya ke depan ia menatap wajah Kai, wajah yang selalu ia rindukan selama ini tapi berusaha ia sembunyikan. Ia tidak ingin rasa rindu itu membuatnya kehilangan Kai ia tidak ingin itu. Jadi…

Ia memutuskan hanya melewati Kai seperti semilir angin. Kai terkejut, pandangannya tidak percaya. Apa Chanyeol tidak mengingatnya sama sekali? Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Chanyeol terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"… **bahwa takdir ini salah alamat dan aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Karena aku sadar rasa itu akan membuat dirinya semakin menjauhiku."-Chanyeol.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **(TBC)**

Ryeo note:

Hahaha…

Aku seneng banget adegan ini di Dots dan aku pengen bikin versi LOVER voila~~ jadilah. Waktu itu aku pernah bilang mau bikin ff tentang barista, kan? Itu sudah jadi dan akan segera publish serta ff tentang time slip aku mix sama penyakit kepribadian ganda (DID) tunggu, ya. Terimakasih yang udah review selama ini, sekali lagi mohon review karena aku lihat banyak yang baca tapi yang review sedikit.

Last, see you in chap 4


	4. Chapter 4

LOVER

.

.

Park Chanyeol & Kim Kai

And others

GS

.

.

Chapter 3: You are My Everything.

.

.

 _Italic: Inggris. Bold: Spanyol_

* * *

Kai berjalan tersenyum kecil menatapi lonceng ini seperti lonceng gereja. Tangannya sudah terangkat dan membunyikan lonceng tepat setelah itu pintu terbuka.

Ia tersenyum senang akhirnya mereka bisa masuk. Pintu rumah sakit terbuka, menampilkan lima orang pria berjubah dokter. Dua orang membuka pintu, berjalan lebih dulu. Mereka berwajah asia sama seperti ketiga laki-laki yang dibukakan pintu. Dua dari tiga laki-laki itu berjalan di depan sedangkan pria terakhir berjalan sedikit di belakang. Kai menajamkan penglihatannya, memperhatikan lebih seksama seseorang yang berjalan di belakang dua pemuda itu.

"Malto… andwae…" gumam Kai merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Seseorang yang menghilang begitu saja selama 6 bulan, seseorang yang seperti ia kenal lama, seseorang yang membuatnya nyaman, seseorang yang membuatnya merasakan hal yang dulu sempat ia rasakan. Seseorang itu sekarang berjalan di depan, menampilkan wajah datar, mata menatap lurus ke depan, terkesan dingin dan tajam. Dia benar-benar Park Chanyeol.

Tao juga sama terkejutnya. Melihat seorang dokter yang sangat ia kenal, mantan kekasihnya. Entahlah hubungan mereka sangat tidak jelas. Kris. Ada di hadapannya, tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun melihat dirinya, entah dia melihat Tao atau tidak.

Chanyeol berjalan semakin di depan, mendekat ke arah Kai. Meskipun pandangannya ke depan ia menatap wajah Kai, wajah yang selalu ia rindukan selama ini tapi berusaha ia sembunyikan. Ia tidak ingin rasa rindu itu membuatnya kehilangan Kai ia tidak ingin itu. Jadi, ia memutuskan hanya melewati Kai seperti semilir angin. Kai terkejut, pandangannya tidak percaya. Apa Chanyeol tidak mengingatnya sama sekali? Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Chanyeol terkejut dan tidak percaya.

Baekhyun menyenggol Taehyung, berbisik tentang Chanyeol dan tingkah Kai seperti kecewa dengan sikap Chanyeol seperti itu, "Itu pasien yang pernah di obati Kim sonsaeng, kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk menatap Kai bingung dan terkejut dengan ekspresi Kai seperti itu. Sedangkan Tao menatap tajam Kris, antara tidak percaya dan sedikit senang akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan Kris ditempat sedingin ini.

Chanyeol menatap satu persatu orang di hadapannya, termasuk Sehun. Ngomong-ngomong soal Sehun, ia terlihat kesal dan menatap Kai menyelidik. Kalau mereka baru bertemu kenapa Kai bisa bertingkah seperti itu atau Kai sudah mengingat Chanyeol tapi itu tidak mungkin kalau Kai ingat pasti reaksi Kai tidak seperti itu.

"Selamat datang di La Rinconado Hospital, selain presdir dari rumah sakit IlHo aku juga menjabat sebagai presdir sekaligus dokter di rumah sakit ini, Park Chanyeol imnida, bangeupsmida."

"Annyeonghaseyo!"

Chanyeol masih tetap dengan wajah datarnya, terkesan dingin, tidak bersahabat pada siapapun. Ia kembali menatap seluruh orang di hadapannya, "Dimana ketua tim kalian?" tanya Chanyeol. Kai kembali berjalan ke tempatnya tadi membalas wajah datar Chanyeol dengan wajah super dingin dan mendung seperti bicara dengan Seungri.

"Aku."

Kai menjulurkan tangannya mengajak Chanyeol bersalaman, "Joneun Kim Kai imnida, IlHo team isajang. Bangowsmnida." Chanyeol membalas jabatan tangan Kai ragu-ragu. Memang tidak terlihat kalau ia ragu-ragu tapi Kai tahu. Ia tahu seakan-akan ia sudah mengenal Chanyeol lama padahal belum. Kontak mata itu kembali terjadi, kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar menunjukkan pagar pembatas tersebut. Pagar pembatas yang sangat tinggi dan lebar seakan-akan pagar tersebut menghalangi Kai masuk.

"Park Chanyeol imnida."

Kai melepas jabat tangan lebih dulu, kembali ke rombongannya berusaha tidak menatap Chanyeol meskipun itu hal mustahil karena Chanyeol ada di hadapannya bersama dirinya untuk 2 minggu ke depan mana mungkin ia tidak menatap Chanyeol.

"Selama di sini kalian akan tinggal di asrama bersama pegawai rumah sakit yang lain. Wakil ketua rombongan IlHo segera bertemu dengan saya untuk membahas daftar piket kalian, sementara Park sonsaeng akan menjelaskan denah gedung rumah sakit La Rinconado, setelah itu kalian beristirahat."

"Nde!"

Tao maju selangkah, menjulurkan tangan mengajak berjabat tangan dengan Kris meskipun dibalas cukup lama. "Huang ZiTao imnida, bangowsmnida." Ucap Tao memperkenalkan dirinya meskipun Tao sudah mengenal luar dalamnya. "Anda yang memilih tempat diskusi kita."

Kris tetap diam berjalan pergi ke sebuah bangunan besar di samping rumah sakit, itu asrama tempat mereka tinggal nanti. Tao mengikutinya dengan pandangan tajam dan sarat akan misteri bagi rombongan relawan IlHo.

"Dokter yang barusan pergi tadi adalah Dokter Kris. 3 pria ini adalah dokter juga. Pria berrambut hitam cepak itu Kim NamJoon, pria berrambut abu-abu di samping NamJoon-ssi adalah Min Yoongi, dan pria di belakangku ini Jung HoSeok."

Baekhyun menahan pekikan fangirl nya menyadari ketampanan 3 dokter di sini, setidaknya ia tidak harus melihat salju atau darah terus menerus. Pria yang sangat tampan, bahkan bukan hanya dia saja yang menahan pekikan kagum Kyuhyun dan rombongan wanita tersenyum senang melihat wajah-wajah dokter di sini.

"Ini pertama kalinya kalian kemari, saya akan menunjukkan denah rumah sakit ini."

Kai berjalan sedikit di belakang tidak ingin berdekatan dengan Chanyeol yang nampak acuh tak acuh padanya. Ia mendengarkan semuanya meskipun sedikit sulit karena pikirannya sekarang bercabang-cabang memikirkan kisah hidupnya sendiri mengapa begitu sulit.

.

.

.

Tao menatap tidak percaya Kris masih bersikap biasa-biasa saja pada dirinya. Malah dia lebih asik pada papan daftar rombongan IlHo dan mengatur jadwal piket meskipun jarang ada yang datang untuk berobat ke rumah sakit ini. Setelah selesai Kris menyerahkan daftar itu, "Beritahu, kan pada anggota rombongan relawanmu."

Kris terpaku menatapi wajah tajam kekasihnya ini. ya kekasih Kris masih mengganggapnya kekasih begitu juga Tao tapi berbeda dengan keluarga Huang. Ia sudah lama tidak menatapi wajah Tao sedekat ini sejak 6 bulan lalu bahkan lebih. Ia selalu merindukan gadis bermata panda ini, setiap saat.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita kalau kau bekerja di rumah sakit ini selama bertahun-tahun?" tanya Tao pelan, mengambil kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya, kembali menatapi Kris yang masih saja dengan pandangan datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menyusulku kemari."

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin aku kemari?"

"Karena hubungan kita sudah berakhir." Tao berdecih menahan emosinya yang siap meledak mendengar jawaban Kris selalu saja sama setiap ia bertanya kenapa Kris selalu menghindari. Jawaban itu selalu sama dan benar-benar membuat Tao stress sendiri.

"Siapa yang mengatakannya? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu? Wae ire?" tanya Tao nyaris seperti memohon meminta kepastian Kris. Pria berdarah campuran ini ikut menghela nafas, "Aku yang mengatakannya karena hatiku sudah berubah."

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, Wu YiFan!"

Kris tetap diam mendengar umpatan frustasi Tao, mata panda itu sudah memerah dan dari sudut matanya mengalir air mata. Ia tidak bisa lagi menatapi wajah Tao yang seperti itu. Ia bangun dari duduknya, melangkah pergi. Sekali lagi Wu YiFan lari seperti pengecut, bagi Tao. Sekali lagi Tao diperlakukan seperti ini anehnya ia malah semakin mencintai pria itu dan tidak ingin kehilangan Kris. Tangisnya semakin menjadi mengingat semua kenangan mereka…

3 tahun lalu…

Tao membuka matanya menatapi sekitar yang sangat ia kenal, kamar kekasihnya sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Ia menoleh ke samping tidak menemukan siapapun kecuali satu buket bunga mawar merah dan sebuah note di buket bunga itu. _Morning baby panda datang ke dapur setelah bangun._

Tao beranjak bangun keluar membawa buket bunga ini dengan senyum lebar, menghampiri Kris yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya seperti sedang menyiapkan sesuatu di meja makan. Tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya Tao memeluk tubuh tegap dan tinggi Kris.

"Morning to, gege~"

Kris tersenyum mengelus tangan halus Tao yang ada di perutnya, melirik buket bunga mawar yang ia sengaja beli tadi pagi khusus untuk Tao. "Gege buat sarapan apa? Baunya harum." Puji Tao menatapi waffle buatan Kris yang dihiasi oleh beberapa buah segar. Kris tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Tao secepat kilat ia mengecup telapak tangan Tao.

"Xiexie, gege. Aku suka kau romantis seperti ini." Kris semakin tersenyum membalik tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Tao, memeluk pinggang ramping kekasihnya.

"Aku bisa romantis setiap hari asalkan kau tetap di sini," ucap Kris menunjuk dadanya sendiri lalu menunjuk dada Tao, "dan aku tetap di sini." Tao mengangguk imut kembali memeluk Kris sangat erat, seolah-olah takut kehilangan kekasihnya ini dan tidak berniat melepaskannya pada siapapun.

"Love you~" ucap Tao tulus di balik dada bidang Kris. Lagi, Kris memperlakukan dirinya begitu romantic mengecup puncak kepalanya sambil membalas ucapan cintanya, "Love you to, baby panda."

…

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Tao tersenyum sambil menutup matanya menunggu hadiah apa yang akan diberikan Kris padanya. Saat membuka matanya ia diperlihatkan sebuah gantungan berbentu panda dengan ekdpresi wajah yang bisa di ganti. Senyumnya semakin lebar melihat Kris juga memiliki benda yang sama dan menggantung di ransel Kris.

"Kyeopta~" puji Tao menekan tombol di gantungan panda ini, mengganti raut wajahnya yang semula tersenyum menjadi tersipu malu lalu menunjukannya pada Kris. Mereka kembali tertawa lebar sama sekali tidak peduli dengan para pengunjung café yang sedikit iri dengan pasangan di dekat jendela itu. Pasangan yang sangat serasi tapi sekarang tidak memiliki kejelasan hubungan sekarang.

.

.

La Rinconado, Distrik Ananea, Provinsi San Antonio de Putina, Peru, 2016.

Kai menyusun pakaiannya ke lemari di kamar asramanya ini tidak bersemangat. Entah kemana rasa semangatnya mengingat Chanyeol ada di sini. Pria yang sama membuatnya merasakan sengatan aneh yang berbeda dengan pria lain, mendaratkan bokongnya di atas kasur mencoba menghubungi Luhan meskipun sedikit sulit karena jaringan di sini tidak seperti di Korea. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar, dengan pakaian super tebal dan sepatu boat cokelat, mencoba menghubungi Luhan dan akhirnya tersambung.

"Bagaimana Sehun? Apa dia kedinginan di sana?"

Kai berdecih mendengar nama yang terucap adalah Oh Sehun bukan nama Kai, "Sehun baik-baik saja, ia lebih sering di dalam dekat perapian atau penghangat ruangan." Jawab Kai membuat rasa khawatir Luhan sedikit berkurang dan bisa bernafas lega.

"Bagaimana kota dengan salju abadi?"

"Dingin. Lulu kau tahu aku bertemu seseorang yang menghilangkan ganjalan itu dan pria itu adalah Park sajangnim. Apa kami berjodoh, Lulu?" tanya Kai mendudukan dirinya di sebuah bangku panjang yang terbuat dari batu, menatap sekeliling lebih tepatnya anak-anak yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dan lempar bola.

"Park Chanyeol isajang?"

"Nde, suasana di antara kami sangat kaku. Seharusnya senang, kan?" tanya Kai tapi yang terdengar marah suara berisik seperti semut.

"Yeoboseyo? Lulu?" Kai menjauhkan ponselnya mengcek apakah telfonnya masih tersambung atau tidak. "Lulu? Apa kau bisa mendengarku?"

Telfon mereka terputus, Kai mendesah pasrah meskipun di luar sinyal di sini tetap lemah. Helaan nafas keluar, ia kembali fokus menatapi anak-anak yang bermain tadi. Ada yang bermain kejar-kejaran, petak umpet, perosotan, ayunan dan trampoline. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Seorang anak kecil nampak sedang menengadahkan gelas plastic di bawah pipa usang, mengalirkan air yang berwarna tidak bening.

"Hei!"

Kai menghampiri mereka yang nampak asing dengan wajah Kai. Ia merebut gelas plastic itu, menaruhnya di tanah dan memberi sebotol air mineral, "Igo, jangan minum itu." ucap Kai menirukan gaya orang minum, tanda silang dan pipa usang ini. Anak laki-laki di hadapannya ini mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak mengerti dan tidak peduli, Kai tersenyum kecil membuka botol air mineral tadi dan membantu anak kecil ini minum.

"Hei!"

Kai terkejut melihat seorang wanita paruh baya datang, menarik anak laki-laki tersebut menjauhi Kai. terkejut menerima balasan kasar dari ibu anak laki-laki ini, apa mereka takut Kai memberi racun di air mineral tadi? Ia memang pernah mendengar kabar kalau sanitasi dan ledeng tidak tersedia di kota ini maka dari itu IlHo membangun pengaliran air di sini.

" _Apa yang kau beri pada anakku wanita Asia?"_

Kai sedikit menatap aneh pada wanita bersurai putih dan bermata biru ini, seolah-olah takut pada Kai, takut kalau Kai mencelakai anaknya padahal Kai berniat baik pada anak laki-laki tersebut. Ia berusaha tersenyum meskipun sedikit susah karena jujur ia tidak suka orang menatap dirinya setajam itu.

" _Aku hanya memberi air saja karena aku lihat anakmu meminum air langsung dari pipa ini bahkan air nya tidak berwarna bening lagi."_

" _Shut up! Kau hanya wanita Asia yang benar-benar membuat tersiksa seperti ini."_

" _Nyonya, aku hanya memberinya air karena air itu…"_

" _Aku tidak mau mendengar perkataan orang Asia sepertimu!"_ Kai hampir saja mengumpati wanita paruh baya ini jika saja Chanyeol tidak datang melerai perdebatan wanita ini yang sepertinya seorang rasis. Ketara sekali orang seperti itu orang rasis, dilihat dari tatapan tajamnya pada Kai termasuk Chanyeol.

" **Dia dokter baru di sini aku akan memberitahu dia untuk tidak mencampurimu dan anak-anak di sini."** Wanita itu berdecih lantas pergi bersama anak itu yang nampak ingin menangis karena ditarik sangat kuat oleh wanita itu. Kai meringis, ia ingin sekali menolong anak itu walaupun sepertinya sulit karena wanita rasis seperti itu pasti kasar.

"Jangan campuri wanita itu lagi. Dia pindahan dari Britania Raya, dia seorang rasis yang sangat anti terhadap orang Asia. Hati-hati, di sini bukan Korea tapi kota tertinggi di Peru."

Kai memasukkan tangannya di saku mantelnya, menatap Chanyeol sekali lagi memastikan kalau pagar pembatas itu sudah hilang tapi Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai. "Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Kai otomatis membuat kontak mata itu tercipta lagi. Memberanikan diri berdiri lebih dekat di hadapan Chanyeol, mengamati dengan seksama pria di hadapannya ini, mencari jawaban lewat kedua iris cokelat gelap tersebut. Tidak ada apa-apa.

"Aku uisa sekaligus isajang rumah sakit tempatmu bekerja dan rumah sakit tempatmu menjadi relawan, sudah kewajibanku mengkhawatirkan karyawan seperti mu."

"Jinjja?"

Chanyeol memberanikan diri menatap Kai, menjaga pagar pembatas di matanya ini tetap bertahan. Menjaga agar Kai tidak mengenalinya lebih jauh, tapi kekeras kepala Kai masih tetap sama seperti dulu. Wanita ini semakin menatap Chanyeol intens.

"Jinjja, sekarang aku yang bertanya jika aku diperlakukan seperti itu pasti kau membelaku karena aku adalah isajang."

"Kalau kau di posisiku tadi aku membelamu bukan karena kau isajang tapi karena kau Park Chanyeol." sanggah Kai cepat, mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya menghasilkan uap cukup tebal dari hidungnya. Deru nafas yang masih sangat Chanyeol hafal dan rindukan setiap detik. Ia mencoba menepik semua itu meskipun sangat sulit karena ia selalu merindukan Kai dan Kai adalah segala-galanya bagi Chanyeol.

"Apa kau benar-benar membelaku karena aku karyawanmu bukan Kai? Apa kau benar-benar pria besenjata seperti yang kau ucapkan 6 bulan lalu? Aku ingin kepastian." Pinta Kai memelas, meruntuhkan pertahanannya untuk mendapat kepastian dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Menatap dalam kedua iris itu lagi, mencoba meruntuhkan pagar pembatas di kedua mata Chanyeol.

"Jawab aku, Park sonsaeng."

Chanyeol mengalah, ia memberikan jalan untuk Kai. Ia membuka pagar pembatas di matanya agar Kai tahu bahwa ia serius. Ia tidak berbohong kalau ia membela Kai karena karyawan bukan karena seorang Kim Kai. Ia maju selangkah memberi jarak sedekat mungkin untuk Kai agar mengetahui kalau ia serius.

"Nde, aku membelamu karena kau karyawan di rumah sakitku dan relawan di rumah sakitku dan soal aku pria bersenjata, itu benar. Jadi, keputusan ada di tanganmu."

Kai tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang sangat tepat membuat lubang di hatinya semakin lebar dan dalam. Menganggukkan kepalanya paham, menatap Chanyeol dengan pagar pembatas sama seperti Chanyeol. Fungsinya sama seperti pagar milik Chanyeol agar Chanyeol tidak bisa masuk ke dalam matanya, ke dalam hidupnya lagi meskipun hal yang mustahil tapi ia harus coba.

"Arraseyo. Sekarang aku benar-benar mengerti dan akan pergi meninggalkanmu."

Kai berbalik ke gedung asrama, berjalan dengan langkah berat sama seperti malam itu. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan luka yang amat dalam dan lebar, sekali lagi mereka berdua membuat lubang di hati mereka kembali membesar. Sekali lagi, tidak ada niatan untuk membuat lubang itu semakin lebar dan dalam tidak ada sama sekali. Tapi, keadaan membuat mereka terpaksa melakukan semua ini dan entah kapan lubang ini tertutup.

.

.

.

Untuk menyambut kedatangan rombongan relawan IlHo mereka membuat pesta kecil-kecilan dengan minum-minum dan makan-makanan berlemak. Mereka semua tersenyum kecuali ketua dan wakil mereka masing-masing. Padahal ada banyak makanan lezat di meja panjang buatan perawat Kim SeokJin.

"Aku keluar dulu." Ucap Tao tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja sambil menggunakan mantel tebalnya. Kris yang sejak tadi tidak berminta berpesta memlilih mengikuti Tao keluar. Chanyeol berdecih kembali meminum sojunya tidak berniat ikut campur dalam urusan percintaan seorang Kris Wu.

…

Ia menyukai minum tapi kali ini moodnya sedang tidak berjalan lancar jadi ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menuju tempat pembangunan pengaliran air bersih milik IlHo dan perumahan. Melewati pagar pembatas dan memilih berjalan di area yang cukup sepi dari pekerja bangunan. Tangannya menyatu, menggosok untuk mencari sedikit kehangatan, jujur suhu hari ini lumayan dingin meskipun ia sudah memakai mantel tebal. Langit malam ini cukup indah dengan bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang.

"Yeppeo~" Tao melipat tangannya di dada mencari kehangatan dari tubuhnya. Ia terlalu sibuk, tidak menyadari sebuah pipa besar dari bangunan di atasnya hampir menimpa tubuh kurusnya jika saja seseorang tidak mendorongnya ke samping.

"Kya!"

Nafas Tao terengah-engah, menatapi sekitar dan ternyata ia masih selamat. Kepalanya terangkat melihat siapa yang menyelamatkannya dari bahaya besar ini. Matanya membulat, antara tidak percaya dan senang karena Kris datang menolongnya. Kris menatap Tao, membantunya berdiri, memutari tubuh Tao mencari cedera di tubuh rapuh ini.

"Miccheosseo? Apa kau tahu warga sipil dilarang masuk ke area ini? Kau memang tidak bisa bahasa Spanyol tapi di sana ada tulisan bahasa inggirs, apa kau tidak membacanya?"

Tao terpaku mendapat kemarahan Kris karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Senyum kecil tercetak di bibirnya, melihat Kris perhatian pada dirinya seperti ini. Nafas terengah-engah mereka mulai stabil, akal sehat mereka sudah terkumpul. Mata mereka benar-benar bertemu bukan dengan tatapan tajam, melainkan menelisik satu sama lain.

"Apa kau khawatir padaku?" tanya Tao dengan suara lirih, kelewat senang sampai-sampai ia ingin menangis. Kris kembali diam seperti biasa. Rasa cinta membuat dirinya kehilangan control untuk menjauhi Tao, malah ia melindungi Tao seperti ini. Hatinya dilema sekarang, apa ia akan menyerah pada hatinya meskipun nanti sakit atau tidak menyerah tapi mengorbankan hati Tao.

"Apa kau khawatir karena aku Tao atau Huang sonsaeng?" tanya Tao lebih diperjelas lagi. Kris mengangguk perlahan, "Aku khawatir karena kau Tao." Jawab Kris semakin membuat senyum Tao tercetak. Matanya memerah menahan air mata harus.

"Kau takut aku terluka? Kau rela terluka demi diriku? Demi Huang ZiTao?"

"Nde."

"Lalu, bagaimana jika aku terluka?" tanya Tao kali ini lebih berani melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat hati Kris mengibarkan bendera putih, tanda menyerah. Ia sudah tidak bisa membiarkan hatinya dan hati Tao sakit.

"Aku menyesal karena tidak memelukmu selama ini."

Pertahanan Tao runtuh, senyum kecilnya masih tetap sama meskipun Kris tidak berlari ke tempatnya lalu memeluknya. Hatinya terluka karena dia tapi Kris tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk dirinya.

"Aku terluka di sini, begitu juga kau," ucap Tao menunjuk dadanya dan dada Kris. Tapi tetap tidak ada reaksi atau tanda-tanda kalau Kris mau memeluknya. "apa kau tidak ingin memelukku?" tanya Tao lebih tepatnya meminta dan Kris masih diam menatapi wajah Tao.

"Nde," jawab Kris menghasilkan senyum getir karena Kris tetap saja berdiri di sana. "Lalu, kenapa kau berdiri saja di sana?" tanpa peringatan Kris menarik Tao ke pelukan hangatnya. Memeluk Tao dengan sungguh-sungguh, tidak seperti di rumah sakit enam bulan lalu. Menyalurkan seluruh perasaan rindu terpendamnya selama ini. Dari mata elangnya mengalir sebutir air mata yang berubah menjadi anak sungai, begitu juga dengan Tao. Ia menelusupkan kepalanya di dada Kris, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Air mata ini sebagai bentuk ungkapan rasa sakit mereka dan rasa rindu mereka. Tangan Tao terangkat membalas pelukan Kris sangat erat seolah-olah ia tidak ingin Kris menjauh lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin. Ia ingin Kris tetap di sini, bersamanya, memeluknya seerat ini dan Kris tahu lewat pelukan ini.

.

.

.

Awalnya ia tidak berniat lomba minum tapi ia kalah bermain TOD jadi ia ikut berlomba minum. Di hadapannya sudah ada 10 kaleng bir yang harus ia habiskan dalam sekali teguk dan siapa yang lebih cepat ia pemenangnya. Lomba ini di gagas oleh Siwon, Taehyung dan Sehun. Trio jahil ini pasti memiliki ide jahil atau lomba aneh-aneh.

"Hana… dul… set!"

Kai membuka kaleng birnya cepat-cepat, ia harus menang agar ia bisa cepat tidur dan tidak perlu menatap Chanyeol yang entah kenapa bisa ikut lomba ini. Meminum birnya kelewat cepat bahkan Chanyeol belum selesai satu kaleng bir, bahkan ia kalah dengan Baekhyun.

"Kim sonsaeng! Kim sonsaeng! Kim sonsaeng!"

Kai tersenyum, membuka kaleng bir ke limanya sedikit terhuyung terlalu banyak minum alkohol dan sepertinya ia sudah mabuk. Baekhyun sudah mengangkat tangannya, berlari kecil mencari toilet. Tersisa Kai dan Chanyeol, mereka duduk berhadapan tidak ada yang mau mengalah untuk memberhentikan game konyol ini.

Kai menjatuhkan bir terakhirnya begitu saja, tanda ia kalah dan tidak kuat lagi. Kenapa malam ini ia tidak kuat minum, padahal ia selalu menang lomba seperti ini tapi kenapa di depan Chanyeol ia malah kalah. Chanyeol menghentikan minumnya di bir ke sepuluhnya, menatap Kai sedikit khawatir. Wanita berrambut cokelat ini sedikit terhuyung-huyung, memegangi kepala dan cegukkan beberapa kali.

"Sonsaeng, mau aku antar ke kamar?" tanya Baekhyun setelah kembali dari kamar mandi, menghampiri Kai dan terlihat khawatir melihat kondisi Kai. Gelengan kepala menjadi jawaban tidak dan itu membuat Baekhyun bungkam. "Kalian lanjutkan saja pestanya aku mau keluar sebentar." Pamit Kai berjalan sedikit limbung keluar dari ruang tamu asrama ini, mengambil mantel dan juga sepatu boat nya. Udara malam biasanya membuat rasa mabuk hilang, itu baginya. Hidungnya menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya udara dingin malam ini, menghilangkan rasa mabuknya, minuman terkutuk ia berjanji tidak akan minum lagi tapi pasti ia langgar sendiri janjinya.

"Kepalaku pusing sekali," keluh Kai berjongkok memijat-mijat kepalanya yang malah pening menghirup udara dingin. Sepasang tangan muncul dari belakang, membantu Kai memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut. Pemilik tangan itu adalah Chanyeol, ia sengaja mengikuti Kai hingga keluar. Tidak tega melihat gadis yang masih ia sayang mabuk di tempat rawan seperti ini, perlahan tubuh Kai menyandar pada tubuh Chanyeol.

"Park sonsaeng?" tanya Kai memastikan kalau yang ia lihat adalah Chanyeol. Ia segera bangun, tersenyum miring melihat Chanyeol ada di hadapannya. "Yogi wae isseo?" tanya Kai sedikit melantur, suara cegukkan terdengar beberapa kali, tubuhnya juga masih limbung karena efek bir. Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang Kai, menjaganya agar tetap berdiri di tempat.

"Ya! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku ke sini karena kau mabuk."

Kai menggeleng, menolak pernyataan Chanyeol soal dirinya yang mabuk, "Anniyo!" Kai menjauhi rengkuhan Chanyeol, melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda kalau ia tidak mabuk dan baik-baik saja. "Aku hanya kedinginan saja, kalau sedang dingin aku memang seperti ini. Arrachi?" Chanyeol mengangguk kembali mencoba mendekati Kai tapi Kai menjauh lagi.

"Ya! Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku akan menjauhimu, aku harus menepati ucapanku, hah?!"

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin menjauhimu."

Kai menyerah dalam alam bawah sadarnya, memberhentikan langkah mundurnya, menatap Chanyeol seakan meminta kepastian dari ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Anggukan yang ia dapat serta sebuah rengkuhan hangat di pelukannya. "Aku tidak ingin tapi keadaan akan semakin rumit jika kau terus mendekatiku. Kau segalanya bagiku, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku rela meskipun hanya menatapmu saja." Ucap Chanyeol mengelus kedua sisi wajah Kai sangat lembut, tersenyum kecil ke arah Kai. Senyum yang sama seperti di rumah sakit dan senyum…

 _Dia menoleh tersenyum melihat seorang wanita._

Kai menjauh mendapat sebuah gambaran yang semakin membuat kepalanya bertambah sakit serta perutnya semakin terasa di aduk-aduk. Gejolak perutnya membuat ia memuntahkan apapun yang bisa ia muntahkan. Chanyeol menghampirinya kembali tapi tangan Kai terangkat seakan memberi kode untuk tidak mendekat.

"Jangan lihat aku!"

Ia keras kepala dan tidak suka diperintah sejak 12 tahun lalu jadi, ia memutuskan menegakkan tubuh Kai. memberinya sebuah sapu tangan untuk membersihkan bibir Kai yang bau muntahan dan alcohol. Kai mengernyit melihat sapu tangan yang semula berwarna putih sekarang terlihat kotor karena bekas muntahannya.

"Ini kotor, aku akan mencucinya." Chanyeol mengangguk, mengajak Kai masuk ke dalam asrama susah payah, jujur tubuh Kai sedikit berat dibanding wanita-wanita di Spanyol yang dulu sempat ia kencani sebagai pelampiasan dirinya karena tidak bisa bertemu Kai. Ia menjatuhkan tubuh Kai di atas kasur, menyelimutinya dan berniat pergi tapi sebuah tarikkan membuat ia tertahan di atas tubuh Kai.

"Apa kau senang bertemu denganku lagi?" tanya Kai dengan mata tertutup serta tangan menangkup kedua sisi wajah Chanyeol, mempertemukan kedua mata mereka sekali lagi. Pria bersurai cokelat tua kembali tersenyum, mengangguk lalu mengecup kening Kai cukup lama sebelum mengatakan, "Aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Kim Kai-ssi."

Kai tersenyum kecil, memejamkan kedua matanya dan masuk ke alam mimpi. Chanyeol melepas kecupannya, menatap kedua kelopak mata Kai yang sudah tertutup sempurna tidak lama kemudia terdengar bunyi dengkuran halus membuatnya sedikit bisa bernafas lega. Perlahan ia menjauh dari tubuh Kai, merapihkan kembali selimut Kai dan mematikan lampu kamar ini. Tepat setelah itu pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok pria berwajah putih terkesan dingin. Dia Oh Sehun, tanpa babibu ia mencengkram kerah Chanyeol memojokkannya ke dinding.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu? Apa kau ingin menyakitinya lagi? Kau datang membuatnya tersenyum lalu meninggalkannya dengan sebuah luka, apa kau ingin mengulanginya lagi, Park sonsaeng?" marah Chanyeol semakin kuat mencengkram kerah Chanyeol bahkan hampir mencekiknya. Chanyeol hanya diam, ia memang pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

"Annimida, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku ingin melupakannya."

"Sudah terlambat, kau mengulangi kesalahanmu sebanyak dua kali dan aku sudah tidak bisa menerima semua itu. Jauhi Kai atau kau akan mendapat masalah dariku, aku tidak peduli kau atasanku atau apapun. Aku minta hal ini, jauhi Kai." Sehun melepas cengkramannya. Keluar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang nampak terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun dan kata-kata pria berwajah dingin itu. ia kembali melirik Kai lalu keluar dari kamar, memikirkan perkataan Sehun. Memang benar, ia mengulangi kesalahannya sebanyak dua kali. Seharusnya 6 bulan lalu ia tidak menerima ajakkan Kai untuk minum pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi dan seharusnya 12 tahun lalu ia tidak bertemu Kai dan memiliki perasaan ini begitu juga Kai. Tapi, sekarang hanya kata seharusnya yang bisa ia ucapkan di kepalanya. Sehun memang benar, jika ia ingin Kai bahagia ia harus menjauhi Kai. Takdir ini salah amat maka dari itu ia akan mengembalikan ke alamat yang seharusnya.

.

.

.

BRUK!

Suara dentuman tubuh seseorang dibanting terdengar. David pelaku dari suara dentuman itu, ia sedang membanting tubuh seseorang penduduk local yang memiliki gangster kecil di La Rinconado. Gangster ini sengaja ia sewa untuk mengawasi keadaan sekitar penambangan emas illegal mereka tapi mereka malah ketahuan dan ia harus menyuap para polisi untuk tutup mulut.

" **Kau benar-benar membuatku marah, Mr Jose. Aku menghabiskan uangku untuk menyewamu tapi kenapa kau mengecewakanku?"**

" **Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, penjaga pembangunan PAM itu memergoki kami dan para penambangmu lalu…"**

" **Aku sudah mendengar cerita itu. Jadi, hentikan ocehanmu dan KEMBALI KE SANA!"** orang bernama Jose itu segera bangun, berlari keluar mansion tersembunyi ini secepat kilat dengan mobil mereka. David menggeram kesal, menendang botol alcohol nya hingga hancur menjadi keeping-keping.

" _Edwerd sudah datang, dia membawa narkoba yang Boss pesan."_ David memebenarkan letak jasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah koper hitam yang berisi penuh dengan uang jutaan dollar, melemparkannya pada Jiwon. _"Aku malas bertemu dengan seseorang, berikan uang itu dan edarkan narkoba ke Brazil, Argentina dan Korea. Aku harus tetap di sini mengawasi tambang emasku, jangan sampai ada kesalahan. Got it?"_ setelah mengucapkan perintah mutlak itu David berjalan masuk ke ruangan tempat Tiffany terbaring lemah. Menatapi istri yang masih ia cintai sampai sekarang tapi ia terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar mengatakan I Love You. Ia hanya mampu mengatakan kata itu saat Tiffany terlelap seperti ini, memberinya kecupan hangat lalu kembali ke dunia kelamnya.

Ia tidak bisa pergi dari dunia kelam ini meskipun sebenarnya ia mempunyai keluarga harmonis jika saja ia berani meninggalkan dunia ini, seperti istrinya harapkan tapi tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa melakukan itu karena ia sudah terikat begitu juga dengan Tiffany dan Chanyeol.

" _Sorry, honey. Seharusnya kau mendengarkan ayahmu dan pasti kau tidak menderita seperti ini. seharusnya kau memilih Nickhun dibanding aku seorang ketua mafia yang menipu keluargamu kalau aku seorang CEO farmasi, seharusnya aku tidak menghobongimu sehingga kau tidak membenciku. Sorry…"_

David menggenggam telapak tangan milik Tiffany yang sangat dingin, tersambung dengan banyak kabel dan selang. Sungguh keadaan yang menyedihkan tapi ini lebih baik dari 5 tahun lalu, bahkan tanpa Chanyeol ketahui ia selalu menangis duduk di samping Tiffany berulang kali meminta maaf meskipun Tiffany tidak mendengarnya.

" _Sorry, i love you, thank you, honey…"_

.

.

.

.

Rasa mabuknya sudah hilang sejak beberapa jam lalu tapi entah kenapa ia masih saja terbayang-bayang dengan ilusi aneh. Ia pikir itu ilusi karena tidak mungkin Chanyeol mengecup keningnya lalu mengucapkan kata-kata romantic seperti itu. Kai menghentikan menulis laporannya, menatap para pekerja yang terlihat sibuk mengangkat pipa-pipa dan bahan bangunan lainnya meskipun ditengah cuaca dingin seperti ini.

"Kim saeng, ini laporan rekam medis dari dokter yang pernah menjadi relawan di sini."

Kai tersadar, menerimanya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Sepertinya ia tidak boleh melamun lagi tentang Chanyeol. "Kim saeng, kepala kontruksi ingin bertemu dan menyapa anda." Tambah Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan Kai yang hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban ya kalau ia akan menemui kepala kontruksi tersebut.

"Nde? Keluarga itu seorang rasis Asia dan mereka tetap ngotot tidak mau minum air ini?"

Kepala kontruksi- Choi Dalpeng mengangguk dengan ucapan Kai yang mengulang laporannya. "Jadi, anda meminta saya untuk menemui mereka dan menjelaskan bahaya meminum air yang terkontaminasi zat besi itu?" tanya Kai memperjelas permintaan Dalpeng.

"Nde, kami sudah mencoba berulang kali membujuknya tapi tidak berhasil malah kami diumpati mungkin hasilnya akan berbeda jika seorang dokter yang menyampaikan."

Kai terdiam, ia tahu keluarga rasis itu. Wanita yang sama tempo hari mengumpati dirinya karena sudah membantu anaknya minum air dari orang Asia. Kai mengangguk tersenyum hangat pada Dalpeng, ia tidak mungkin menolak permintaan dari orang tua seperti Dalpeng. Lagipula, bagian dari tugasnya termasuk ini.

…

Dan di sinilah ia. Berdiri kaku mengumpulkan segala keberanian yang ia miliki untuk menghadapi wanita rasis seperti Anna. Wanita itu bernama Anna dan anaknya Andre serta suaminya bekerja di pembangunan PAM bernama Michael. Tapi, aneh juga jika dia seorang rasis tapi kenapa suaminya bekerja di tempat orang Asia? Aneh juga. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu, yang terpenting ia harus membujuk Anna menggunakana air bersih bukan air dari sumur mereka. Ia kembali menarik nafas panjang, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengetuk pintu cokelat ini beberapa kali sampai terdengar bunyi tunggu sebentar dan suara derap langkah mendekati pintu. Tidak lama muncul wanita rasis kemarin, mengenakan celemek, wajahnya semula ramah terlihat marah.

" _Kenapa kau kemari?"_

" _Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa anda tidak memakai air PAM? Air itu lebih bersih daripada air yang anda pakai selama ini."_ Anna tersenyum meremehkan. Kai menarik nafas panjang, menghembuskannya pelan-pelan, ini cara tersendiri untuk mengontrol emosinya.

" _Apa kau bisa menjamin jika air itu bersih tanpa obat-obatan?"_

" _Tapi, air PAM lebih baik daripada air sumur kalian. Karena penambangan emas tersebut, air di daerah ini terkontaminasi dan kami membantu kalian untuk mendapatkan air bersih. Apa anda tahu bahaya mengonsumsi air yang tercampur limbah tambang emas?"_ Anna memutar matanya malas mendengar ocehan tidak berguna Kai.

" _Aku tetap tidak mau, bahkan aku bertengkar dengan suamiku karena orang Asia sepertimu. Jika saja kau tidak datang aku dan suamiku tidak akan bertengkar seperti ini. Jadi, biarkan kami menjalani hidup kami dan kau jalani hidupmu sendiri."_

Belum sempat Kai membalas pintu sudah tertutup sangat kasar dan keras. Kai menghela nafas, berkacak pinggang melihat wanita keras kepala lainnya selain Luhan dan Tao bahkan dia lebih keras kepala dan egois. Kai kembali mengetuk pintunya kali ini lebih keras, seperti tidak memiliki sopan santun tapi ini harus. Anna kembali membukakan pintunya, bersiap mencaci maki Kai jika Kai tidak menyela duluan.

" _Apa kau tidak mau minum air itu karena air itu dari orang Asia?"_ tanya Kai memperjelas masalah Anna yang langsung dijawab anggukan penuh dengan emosi dan rasa muak melihat wajah Kai.

" _Oke, apa kau tidak akan mengijinkan anakmu bermain badminton karena olahraga itu dari Asia? Hanya itu yang ingin aku katakan dan tanyakan. Good bye, Mem Anna."_ Kai berjalan pergi meninggalkan Anna yang tampak biasa saja dan masih menganggap dirinya benar meskipun ia tahu ia salah membiarkan anaknya meminum air kotor demi rasa rasis nya. Tapi, ia tidak peduli toh anaknya masih baik-baik saja.

Sementara di tempat lain, Kai berteriak frustasi. Kenapa sulit sekali membujuk orang rasis seperti itu. kenapa juga ia mau menerima permintaan Dalpeng untuk membujuk wanita rasis itu? Kai kembali berteriak, berjongkok di tanah menatap sekeliling. Paling tidak karena wanita itu ia tidak memikirkan Chanyeol dan delusi aneh nya.

"Dasar, kalau tidak suka orang Asia kenapa masih tinggal di sini dan mengijnkan suaminya bekerja di proyek pembangunan PAM IlHo? Dasar aneh." Sadar tidak sadar Kai ikut mengumpati sikap wanita rasis itu. tanpa ia sadari ia berteriak-teriak di depan sekrumunan anak-anak kecil yang bermain di taman. Kai semakin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, berusaha tersenyum sambil menghampiri mereka, mengeluarkan beberapa batang permen.

"Igo."

Beberapa anak hanya diam sampai salah satu dari mereka, anak wanita rasis kemarin menghampiri Kai dan menerima salah satu permen Kai.

"Gracies," Kai tersenyum, ia sedikit tahu itu artinya terimakasih. Tidak lama setelah Andre beberapa anak mengrubunginya, mengambil permen dari tangannya dan kembali bermain. Kai tersenyum lebar, ia menghampiri mereka dan ikut melompat-lompat di atas trampoline. Suara tawanya yang merdu dan sedikit asing menarik perhatian beberap brandalan di kota ini. Kai betul-betul tidak menyadarinya sampai salah satu dari mereka menarik Kai turun secara paksa.

" _Wow, Asian women. Kau terlalu cantik untuk berdiri di sini dan bekeja sebagai dokter."_

Kai melepas cengkraman brandalan ini, melangkah mundur seraya melindungi anak-anak tadi yang berdiri di belakang tubuhnya. Ia sudah lama tidak menggunakan jurus-jurus taekwondo ia sedikit takut kalau jurusnya malah gagal dan tidak berhasil.

" _Menjauh atau…"_

" _Or what baby? Tenanglah, kami hanya ingin bermain lompat-lompat juga tapi di dalam kamar. Mau?"_ Kai menatap tidak percaya, apa ia sedang di lecehkan sekarang. Ia menepis salah satu dari kelima berandalan di hadapannya, menampar sisi kanan wajah brandalan ini hingga mengeluarkan darah.

" _Bitch! Apa kau ingin mati?"_

Kai berteriak, memejamkan matanya takut melihat mereka berlima mengeluarkan senjata berupa pistol ke arah Kai. Tubuh Kai semakin bergetar, entah darimana bayangan yang selalu muncul di mimpinya kembali muncul. Bayangan seorang pria mengacungkan senjata dan lalu menembak entah kemana.

"KYA! Aku tidak bersalah! Tolong aku!"

SRAK!

BANG!

Kai membuka matanya terkejut melihat sebuah punggung ada di hadapannya, ikut mengacungkan sebuah senjata juga dan salah seorang dari berandalan terjatuh dengan kaki berdarah. Reflek Kai memeluk anak-anak yang berdiri di belakangnya, seakan-akan melindunginya dari orang-orang bersenjata ini.

" **Kau dokter Korea itu, kan? Jangan beralih profesi dari dokter menjadi pahlawan atau menjadi gangster seperti kami."** Ucap salah satu dari mereka menggunakan Bahasa Spanyol. Pria itu-Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan, menurunkan senjatanya lalu secepat kilat merebut senjata mereka dan mengarahkannya pada mereka.

" _Ini senjata kalian tapi mereka berbeda dengan hewan peliharaanmu."_ Kali ini Chanyeol menggunakan Bahasa Inggris yang pasti mereka ketahui. Salah satu dari mereka maju, berniat merebut senjatanya tapi Chanyeol bertindak cepat memindahkan pistol ke tangan kirinya, menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menyiapkan peluru dan kembali mengacungkan pistolnya menghasilkan para berandalan itu mengangkat tangan menyerah.

" _Dia bukan hewan peliharaan yang jika dilatih akan menurut. Dia bertindak dari perintah dari yang memegang senjata, tidak mengenal pemiliknya dan jika aku menarik pelatuknya kau tertembak. Jadi, pergi dari sini!"_

Setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, para berandal itu berlari pergi dengan segala umpatan yang ditujukan untuk Chanyeol. Kai berjongkok terlihat lemas dengan kejadian yang sungguh membuatnya terkejut.

" **Anak-anak lebih baik kalian pulang saja, untuk beberapa hari jangan bermain di sini dulu."**

Kai melirik Chanyeol masih dengan pandangan terkejut apalagi tangan Chanyeol masih memegang pistol yang siap di tembakkan. Tubuhnya yang semula melemas, berubah menjadi gemetar, dan keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya.

"Kim sonsaeng, Kim sonsaeng!"

 _BANG_

 _Seorang gadis berteriak takut, menundukkan kepala sambil menutup kedua telinga._

"KYA!"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, ia mencengkram kedua lengan Kai, menegakkan tubuh Kai, mempertemukan kedua bola mata mereka tapi Kai tetap berteriak ketakutan seperti ingin menjauhi dirinya. "aku tidak ingin mendengarnya! Jangan tembak itu! Jebalyo!" Chanyeol melirik pistolnya, melemparnya ke sembarang arah yang penting benda itu menjauhi Kai. Ia kembali menegakkan tubuh Kai.

"Kim sonsaeng! Kim sonsaeng! Kim sonsaeng, lihat aku! KIM SONSAENG!" Kai tersadar begitu suara melengking Chanyeol memanggil dirinya, menyapu kedua telinganya, seperti bunyi suara besi yang sedang di asah. Sangat melengking hingga sanggup menyadarkan Kai dari rasa takutnya yang entah darimana asalnya ketika melihat senjata, terutama pistol. Kai memeluk Chanyeol, mencari pertolongan dari pelukan ini.

"Jauhkan aku… jauhkan aku dari pistol itu… jebalyo…"

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Kai. Menjawab dengan anggukan beberapa kali dan suara ya serta semua baik-baik saja, tenanglah. Di pikirannya hanya ada satu pernyataan, apa mungkin Kai mengalami fhobia karena kejadian 12 tahun lalu yang bahkan tidak ia ingat tapi hatinya ingat? Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menahan air mata yang hampir jatuh, merasa bersalah seumur hidup karena kejadian itu membuat Kai seperti ini.

"Jebalyo… jebalyo… Park Chanyeol-ssi."

.

.

.

Anna menatap panic pada anaknya yang terus-terusan muntah dan berteriak kesakitan pada bagian perutnya. Ia tidak mau membawa anaknya pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat milik orang Asia itu. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi saat suaminya pulang ia langsung di tampar menceritakan semuanya.

" **Apa kau gila?"**

Anna menegakkan tubuhnya, tidak menunduk sama sekali seolah yang ia lakukan sudah benar dengan tidak mengijinkan anaknya meminum air PAM IlHo buatan Asia. Michael mengangkat tubuh anaknya, membawanya keluar tapi baru selangkah maju Anna menghalanginya lagi.

" **Jangan pernah membawa anakku ke rumah sakit Asia itu atau pernikahan kita berakhir."**

" **Lebih baik pernikahan kita berakhir daripada aku mengorbankan nyawa anakku."** Balas Michael berlari menerbos Anna. Keluar begitu saja, meninggalkan Anna yang juga jatuh terduduk memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan datar dan tidak berminat meskipun ia khawatir dan sangat ingin bertanya kondisi Kai. Wajahnya masih pucat, tangannya pun masih sedikit gemetar. Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari kedua bibir Kai mau pun Chanyeol. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing tentang dua buah kotak. Kotak merah dan hitam. Merah milik Chanyeol sudah terbuka dan berisi masa lalu kelam 12 tahun lalu. Kotak hitam milik Kai berisi masa lalu kelam 12 tahun lalu yang belum terbuka dengan alasan penyakit. Mereka sama-sama tidak tahu ada satu kotak lagi di antara merah dan hitam, kotak masa depan mereka berdua atau masa depan mereka sendiri.

"Sudah sampai." Ucap Chanyeol singkat, datar, tanpa minat sama sekali. Kai menoleh, tersadar, kembali ke alam sadar. Ia mengangguk, tersenyum kecil sebelum ia keluar dari mobil. Matanya menangkap seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal, orang itu seperti suami dari wanita rasis itu. Dia berlari masuk ke rumah sakit.

…

" _Sejak kapan dia mengeluh sakit dan muntah?"_ tanya Kai melepas stetoskop nya. Menatap Michael penuh tanya sekaligus bingung. Chanyeol yang ikut melihat, memperhatikan dengan seksama anak bernama Andre ini.

" _I don't know, aku sibuk bekerja. Istriku yang mengetahuinya."_

Kaii menghela nafas mendengar kata istri berarti ia harus terlibat lagi dengan wanita rasis itu. Kai kembali pada sosok Andre yang masih tertidur pulas, menekan perut disekitar ulu hati Andre, dibalas dengan erangan kesakitan yang sangat pilu. Kai mengernyit, ini seperti ciri-ciri seseorang terkena keracunan bahan kimia B3.

"Dia keracunan B3 dan kurang gizi."

"Anniyo, gejala kurang gizi memang ada tapi kalau keracunan B3 sepertinya terlalu cepat." Sanggah Kai menatap Chanyeol tidak setuju dengan diagnose Chanyeol sesingkat itu tanpa mendengar penjelasan Michael.

" _Apa kalian mengkonsumsi air dari sumur bukan PAM?"_ tanya Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedikit setuju dengan Chanyeol. Michael mengangguk pelan, Kai semakin mengernyit mengingat kembali kejadian saat ia memergoki anak-anak sedang meminum air langsung dari pipa dan mengemut sebuah besi tua.

"Kita harus segera melakukan detoksifikasi, berikan dia IV, vitamin C, EDTA." Perintah Kai kembali menyelimuti Andre. Menatap Taehyung dan Baekhyun, terutama Taehyung yang masih bingung dengan gejala keracunan yang begitu cepat.

"Dia keracunan B3? Secepat itu." ucap Taehyung antara percaya tidak percaya, Kai mengangguk pasti melirik Chanyeol yang nampak meremehkan dirinya." _Yes dia juga menderita anemia karena sel darah merah mengira racun itu nutrisi dan racun menyebar sangat cepat."_ Jelas Kai kali ini menggunakan Bahasa inggris agar Michael mengetahui juga kondisi anakknya.

"Thank you,"

"You'r welcome." Balas Kai menatap Chanyeol yang lebih tertarik melihat sebuah troli ranjang datang dan ditaruh di samping tempat tidur Andre. Itu wanita rasis Asia tadi sore, dia juga terbaring lemah dengan mulut berbusa serta erangan kesakitan masih terdengar. Chanyeol bergerak lebih cepat, memeriksa Anna dan memerintahkan perawat lain untuk memberi pengobatan pada Anna.

"Gomawo, mianago." Ucap Kai menghampiri Chanyeol yang nampak datar mendengar kalimat terimakasih dan maaf Kai yang terdengar tulus. Kai menghela nafas melihat sikap Chanyeol seperti itu, "Kasus keracunan B3 ini sangat jarang terjadi. Jadi, kami harus leb-"

"Tapi, kasus seperti ini sudah sangat biasa di sini. Lain kali, kenali tempat tugasmu terlebih dahulu. Seharusnya Choi Seungri mengirimkan dokter yang lebih baik bukan dokter idola." Ucap Chanyeol memotong penjelasan Kai yang menurut Chanyeol semakin memperburuk masalah kecil seperti ini. Kai terpaku, wajahnya seketika murung mendengar sindiran Chanyeol soal dirinya yang memiliki predikat Dokter idola, menatap punggung Chanyeol yang mulai menghilang, masuk ke ruangan. Meninggalkan Kai yang hampir saja menangis hanya karena mendengar sindiran Chanyeol padahal ia sudah sering mendengar sindiran seperti itu.

…

Kai mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat lelah, menatap arloji cokelatnya yang menunjukkan angka 11 malam. Sudah dua jam lamanya ia menunggu Anna dan Andre sadar, tapi tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali. Ia harus melihat salah satu dari mereka sadar baru melanjutkan pekerjaan memeriksa persedian obat-obatan.

" **Dimana aku?"**

Kai membuka matanya lebar-lebar, berbalik ke ranjang Anna. Memeriksa infus, denyut nadi dan detak jantungnya. Anna terdiam melihat Kai bertindak cepat dengan segera memeriksa keadaannya setelah sadar.

" _Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Mual? Pusing? Atau sakit di sekitar ulu hatimu?"_ tanya Kai kembali menekan bagian perut di sekitar ulu hati kembali terdengar ringisan kesakitan Anna. Kai menghela nafas, "Racun di tubuhmu belum menyebar jadi, keadaanmu masih baik dibanding Andre. Besok pagi kami akan melakukan detoksifikasi padamu." Ucap Kai menjelaskan diagnose nya. Tersenyum kecil sebelum pergi tapi dihalangi oleh Anna.

" _Thank you, aku sudah bicara padamu sangat kasar waktu itu."_ Kai tersenyum simpul, mengelus pelan punggung telapak tangan Anna. Berlalu pergi tapi sekali lagi ia dihalangi Anna. _"Aku akan menggunakan air IlHo, aku rasa aku harus mencoba minum air buatan orang Asia."_ Kai berbalik, tersenyum kecil sebagai balasan. Kembali berjalan ke gudang obat-obatan tapi sebuah tarikan menghampirinya.

"Sunbaenim menggunakan perasaannya untuk membujuk orang rasis itu. Chukaeyo~"

Kai semakin tersenyum lebar, mengibaskan tangannya sebagai tanda kalau itu sudah biasa. Tapi, senyumnya menghilang mendengar sebuah ucapan yang seolah menentang ucapan selamat Taehyung. "Wanita memiliki perasaan yang lebih sensitive, tentu saja dia terharu karena melihat kebaikan orang yang sudah ia hina habis-habisan. Contoh seperti ini banyak sekali di drama-drama."

Kai berkacak pinggang, menatap tajam Chanyeol seolah-olah mengancam Chanyeol agar segera diam atau paling tidak menghentikan wajah datar serta kata-kata pedas Chanyeol. "Apa kau pikir membujuk seorang wanita rasis itu mudah? Apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Tentu, aku tinggal mengobatinya, memberi perhatian seperti pasien lain dan pasti dia akan terharu terakhir berbalik meminta maaf atau menyesalinya. Itu yang biasa dilakukan dokter idola, kan?"

Kai diam, tidak berniat membalas ucapan menyindir Chanyeol. matanya sudah memerah menahan emosi dan rasa sedihnya karena pria yang menarik perhatiannya berbicara sangat pedas tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Ia menghela nafas melihat Chanyeol kembali masuk ke ruangannya.

"Sonsaeng…"

"Berikan daftar obat yang harus aku periksa, aku harus segera tidur." Pinta Kai menengadahkan tangannya meminta daftar obat pada Baekhyun dan Taehyung.

.

.

.

Kai berdecak, menulis sangat kasar di atas papan daftar obat-obatan di gudang pertama. Perkataan Chanyeol tadi masih membekas di kepala dan terniang-niang, entah kenapa orang itu tiba-tiba bersikap dingin seperti itu padahal seharian tadi ia memikirkan delusi aneh tentang Chanyeol bersikap lembut ternyata salah besar. Kai menghela nafas, memberhentikan gerakan tulis menulis tangannya, menarik nafas, menghembuskannya secara perlahan juga.

"Dasar!" gumam Kai kesal dan licik. Keritan pintu gudang yang sangat nyaring membuat ia tertarik dan ikut menoleh ke belakang. Wajahnya semakin galak melihat Chanyeol yang datang membawa beberapa kardus obat sepertinya, menaruh beberapa kardus itu di rak tepat di samping Kai. Kai hanya diam, menunggu reaksi lain Chanyeol tapi tidak ada sama sekali.

"Cepat selesaikan, pasienmu menunggu."

Hanya perintah yang ia dapatkan, membuat jari-jari lentiknya meremas erat pulpen berwarna hitam ini. Chanyeol menyadari itu, memutuskan untuk mengalah. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di rak, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Kai terutama pulpen berwarna hitam dengan karakter Toy Story. Film itu, film yang sangat mengingatkan Chanyeol pada tragedy perubahan hidupnya tiga ratus enam puluh derajat.

"Wae? Melihatku seperti itu." tanya Kai ketus, membalas sikap dingin Chanyeol. Ia kembali melirik lewat ekor matanya Chanyeol masih saja menatapi wajahnya. Kai menghela nafas, memberhentikan jarinya bergerak, membalik tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Mianhae…"

"Arrayo, kau pasti meminta maaf karena tadi, kan?" tanya Kai sedikit percaya diri. Chanyeol tersenyum miring ternyata Kai berpikir jauh juga tentang arti permintaan maafnya.

"Anniyo, soal di taman tadi kau begitu takut melihat aku memegang pistol." Kai kembali menulis, mengalihkan wajah malunya karena sudah salah mengira kalau Chanyeol meminta maaf karena perkataan pedas dan dingin Chanyeol. Tawa kecil terdengar, membuat Kai kembali menoleh.

"Wae?"

"Aku tertawa karena kau cepat mengambil kesimpulan padahal aku belum selesai bicara. Aku meminta maaf karena di taman itu dan perkataan pedasku." Ucap Chanyeol kali ini terdengar tulus dan tidak main-main. Kai tersenyum kecil lalu kembali mengangguk ia paham dan menerima permintaan maaf Chanyeol.

"Arrayo, aku maafkan." Ucap Kai kembali menulis kali ini dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum menatapi wajah berseri-seri Kai seperti matahari yang sangat jarang di kota ini. wajah itu membawa kehangatan dan kecerian tapi dibalik itu semua yang bahkan tidak diketahui Kai ada awan gelap yang siap menerjang wajah ceria itu.

"Kau suka Toy Story?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Sepertinya Kai lupa soal acara gagal menonton itu. Kai tersadar menunjuk penanya sendiri lalu tersenyum mengingat satu hal, tentang ganjalan itu masih ada dan sulit sekali mencari benda yang bisa menarik ganjalan ini.

"Nde, entah kenapa aku merasa film ini berkaitan dengan masa laluku yang tidak aku ingat sama sekali tentang masa akhir SMA ku. Aku ingin sekali mengingatnya, mengingat kenangan indah dan barangkali kenangan buruk."

Chanyeol menghilangkan senyumnya. Ia tahu kenenangan indah Kai apa dan kenangan buruk Kai. Sehun dan satu keluarga Kai tidak berharap Kai mengingatnya, termasuk dirinya. Kai tersenyum kecil, menengadahkan tangannya seperti meminta sesuatu.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf kau harus memberiku sesuatu." Pinta Kai. Chanyeol menggeleng, kembali sibuk menata kardus-kardus yang tersisa. Kai cemberut, melanjutkan perkerjaannya kembali tapi masih dengan ekor mata melirik Chanyeol. Pria dengan tubuh tinggi di atas rata-rata itu bangun dari posisi jongkoknya, berdiri tegap dan mengatakan hal yang membuat Kai senang.

"Aku akan memberimu hadiah. Ini hadiah atas keberhasilanmu dan hadiah penyambutan kau yang terlambat."

Kai tersenyum, menengadahkan tangannya lagi sambil tersenyum dan bertanya, "Sumuel? Sumuel mwondae?" Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia mendekati Kai secepat kilat sampai-sampai Kai tidak bisa menghindar. Ia menarik Kai mendekat dengan tangan Kai ia genggam erat. Tangan sebelahnya menarik tengkuk Kai mendekati wajahnya, mempertemukan bibir mereka pertama kalinya. Ya, mereka berciuman untuk pertama kali nya dengan perasaan berbeda. Chanyeol dengan perasaan rindu, sementara Kai terkejut dan bingung karena ini ciuman pertamanya selama ia hidup 30 tahun ini. Ciuman pertama Kai!

 **To Be Continue**

 **(TBC)**

 **Ryeo note:**

Hahaha, ciuman pertama mereka dan Kai! *pusup10xngosngosan*. Eotteyo? Semoga Bahasa inggrisnya kali ini bener ya, karena jujur nilai Bahasa inggris tertinggi Cuma 76, jadi harap maklum ya. aku nggak sempet ngerubah ke bahasa spanyol sama inggris jadi harap maklum, ya. terimakasih atas kesetian menunggu dan doakan semoga koneksi internet tempatku lancar terus amin.

terimakasih sudah review dan baca.

see you next tima~~


End file.
